The Wrong Twin
by GryffindorGoldenBoy
Summary: Wrong BWL story : being sent into exile to the Muggle world by the leader of the light. the Eldest Potter's twin returns to the world that wronged him. Follow Harry though his seven years at Hogwarts and thoughtout the second War against evil. ENJOY new chapters soon to be added from 05/04/2013
1. Chapter 1

_**THE WRONG TWIN**_

_**SUMMARY: what if dumbledore choose the wrong brother to be the boy who lived**_

_**instead of the correct bwl harry choose his younger twin brother daniel then to add insult to injury declared harry a squid sending him to the muggle world with james and lilly's permission and that petunia raises harry as a beloved second son. ( i do not own anything to do with harry potter )**_

_**October 31 1981**_

Clutching the bars of his crib little Harry James Potter watched as his mother pulled his twin Daniel Godric Potter out of his crib and ran to his crib. Moments earlier Harry had been woken by the shouts of his father to his mother, telling her to take the boys and run. Lily gently put Daniel into the crib next to Harry and looked at her two boys. Harry had black messy hair that always stuck up at the back, so like his father - a mini clone - except for his emerald green eyes - her eyes. She then looked to Daniel who had the same messy jet black hair as his brother and father but James' eyes. There was no escape for her or the boys with Lord Voldemort in the house. She had no wand to even try and defend herself. She took one last mental picture of her beloved boys that she and James had been blessed with and prepared for the end. 

"_Not the twins, please no don't kill them, take me, kill me instead —_"

"_This is my last warning girl "_

_Please ... have mercy ... Not the twins! Please — I'll do anything..._"

"STUPEFY"

Harry whimped and Daniel screamed, when they watched their mother drop to the floor. The stranger in the robes move toward the crib looking directly a harry with his red eyes rasied his wand to the boys forehead. this boy with the emerld green eyes was the one the one who would have the power to destory him he lord voldemont the most powerfull dark wizard not even Albus was as powerful as the boy infront of him. if he let him live, he lord voldemont would reget it.

_"Avada Kedavra"_

An explosion rocked the nursey, the roof collapsed around the crib that held the two boys. A chunk of plaster from the ceiling smashed the side of the crib sending small amounts plaster and wood towards the children. Hitting the youngest twin Daniel on the cheek leaving a small circle cut below his left eye. Harry had been Knocked out since the green light had hit him, like his brother he too had a scar a lighting bolt shape hidden under his black hair.

James ran to the nursey to find the place a reck the ceiling had collapsed crushing half the room daniels crib had been crushed by the plaster james heart missed several beats his little boy was gone. suddenly a groan from the depths of the ruins.

_"Lily"_

_"Lily where are you please lily answer me "_

_"UNDER HERE JAMES" _

_"lily i got u can you stand are you hurt?" _

"_the boys Harry,Daniel" _

James and lily ran towards the crib. both fearing the sight if their twin boys dead. Both Loudly sighed when they found daniel crying but alive .

"harry is he dead ? " james reached into the crib put is fingers to his eldest sons neck and felt for his pluse. After a few seconds he found his little boys heartbeat. lily picked up Daniel and James picked up Harry from his recked crib.

"Let _go to Hogwarts we need to see Albus. He will know what to do. " _

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, holding a interesting conversation with the portaits off the old headmasters and mistress of hogwarts, when they where interruptied by a knock from the door. All the paintings looked from dumbledore to the door as professor Minerva McGonagall popped her head into the headmaster's office.

"sorry to bother you Albus. But James and lily have just arrived at hogwarts with their two sons. They are currently in the hosptial wing while poppy's checking their sons shall i go and get them "

"Thank you Minerva, yes i see them could you go get them but leave the twins in poppy's care for now out of interest does one of the twin have a scar at all ? " Minerva turned back to Albus "Yes little Daniel has one on his left cheek as for Harry i dont know poppy was treating him when i left."

She could have sworn the headmaster had smiled but quickly put it to the back of her mind and turned towards the door "wait Minerva ask them to bring Daniel up here to i would like to speak to them and see the boy" McGonagall nodded and headed out the door to fetch the Potter's.

little Daniel Godric Potter was the chosen one. Albus smiled to himself, he can train the boy when he gets bigger but what to do about Harry he would cause Daniel problems. for Harry would like any child try and get his parent's attention, so he would figth againts Daniel for his mothers and fathers attention and possibly it might be a small chance, he could even turn against them. NO no no he will send the boy into exile away from the wizarding world into the muggle world it was for the greater good little Harry would be negeleted.

Yes it was for the best, Young Harry will be much safer in the muggle world the only problem was to where and whom would look after him. He had only met the child once and to Dumbledore he didnt seem to strong magically. Dumbledore had seen harrys magical core was extremely weak the boy was a SQUIB. This was perfect he now had a reason to send the Little brat away to oh yes Albus thought lily's muggle sister perfect but first he needed James and lilys to see that their eldest son was a Squib, with twitch of his wand Dumbledore Sealed Harry's magical core. From now on the Boy who lived Daniel Potter will have no distactions in his life.

**many thanks to Bekki for sorting out the first part many many many thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. !**

chapter 2 -THE GREATER GOOD !

"James Lilly come in please have a seat" with a wave of his wand, two chairs where conjured up out off thin air then Albus Placed them Opposite the headmasters desk. "This must be little Daniel, well i sure you aware that Lord Voldemort attacked you tonight because of the prophecy that i had shown you not that long ago. Now we can be sure that little Daniel is the one the Prophecy speaks off and will now be known as the boy who lived. I must warn you that lord voldermort will return, when i can not be sure it could be 10 years from now or twenty or even fifty years but when he does your son will be ready to take out Lord Voldermort and save the wizarding world. It will take years of training from myself and you two as well and the rest of the order of Pheonix to prepare Daniel for his Final Show down. I advise that in a few years time Daniel will be ready to start. But i am affaid to say Harry will be an distraction to Daniel for the greater good i think it will be better to send Harry away into the muggle world."

James and lily looked at each other in Horror that their Little boy was to Finish of the Dark Lord. Harry and Daniel where non-identical twins but it did not mean they had to send Harry away. The Twin's rarely left each other's side and always played hugged Daniel tigthly in her cut and sore arms. He was the chosen one, they would have to give him their complete attention to train him and prepare him for the oncoming war. He was only one years old and already had saved the wizarding world but at what cost would it cause to his twin Harry. always ignored and left out but maybe forgotten lily though to herself.

"Albus why can't we train them together. They can support each other as they get older" lily temper starting to get the better of her. " Harry is a wizard maybe he is not as powerful as Daniel will be but..."

"I am sorry. Lily but Harry has no magical powers, you can test to see if but i am affaid Harry is a squib it's not that normal for one twin to be magical and another a squib. It happens to the best of families in the wizarding world and to the oldest like the potters,weasleys and dare i say the Black's and Malfoy's."

"Please dont take my son away from me Albus. James look at me please Harry is your son ! please tell me your not going to agree with Albus." lily looked at james with tears in her eyes but she could see his answer in his eyes he agreed with the leader off the light. Tears ran down her cheeks knowing the battle was lost.

"Lily sweetheart. we can't give Harry this life in the Wizarding world. He can't even defend himself. If we attacked again by the death eater's or old voldy. Harry will only get hurt or worst killed. Maybe it's for the best send him away into the muggle world. He can have a normal life with another family to look after him. I know its hard but its for the best he's young enough to forget us and call some muggles his parents. All i want the best for him and daniel, but daniels now has to come first then maybe once its over we could see Harry again."

Dumbledore smiled towards James knowing he would follow him to the very unlike Lily could see the danger's with having Harry in their he looked into his lily's beautiful emerald eyes all James could see was her anger towards him and Albus for suggesting it to her.

"Lily you must see whats happening to the wizarding world. i know it be unfair on Harry if you continue to raise him, he wont understand and even may grow to resent Daniel. i can place him tonight with your sister petunia. Who could raise him, he be with family but to be fair maybe you should have no contact with him it's for the boy and yours sake." Albus smoothly lied to the stressed mother infront off him.

Lily nodded unable to speak tears where flowing down her cheeks, she looked between james and Dumbledore just lost in her mind trying to make sense off everything that had happened today. for a few minutes the three adults and the sleeping child remained in silence before Lily against her own heart nodded at her old Headmaster. "Albus please Can i say goodbye to Harry before we leave." lily Begged.

The headmaster simply nodded to the crying mother and together Lily,James. Daniel and Albus walked to the Hospital wing in silence. from the door's they could hear the Small child's cries. " mummy." the small group pushed the door's opened to find a very teary eyed child sat on a bed sucking his thumb while his chubby right hand held tightly on stuffed animal.

" I'll leave you for a few minutes to say your goodbye's " the headmaster and the Hogwart's marton left the family to their goodbye's.

"mumma,dada" Harry shouted, he dropping the stuffed animal on to the bed once he spotted his held his small little chubby hands out in his parent's direction hoping that they would pick him up. The small child was unable to understand why his parents just stood there instead of holding him. "MUMMA,DADA." the small black haired child screamed.

Lily could not hold her son. She knew the moment Harry was in her arms. Lily would never let him go. " Goodbye Harry be good. i am sorry i will never see you grow up," together the three Potter's turned from their screaming infant son and calmly walked out off the Hospital wing never looking back.

Harry grabbed the Stuffed animal his daddy gave him and hugged it to his small chest for comfort. His tear's streamed down his faces soaking his favorite blue Pj's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. "mumma,dada." whimping when he saw it wasn't them.

"shhhh Harry." the old man put a sleeping charm on the crying child. Gently wrapping the now sleeping baby in a blue blanket and headed out into the night.

**author's notes: i have changed a few things. hopefully for the best. if not tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**to Dgnxmen; yes Lily will always be there for Harry, as any loving mother would be. as you read it was dumbledore's lies and James's blind devotions to the man that Made her give him up. **

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN HARRY POTTER the wonderfull J.K Rowling does. **

10 YEARS LATER

Petunia Evans happly sang to herself, She was currently starting her much beloved second son's Eleventh Birthday cake. Harry had grown so much over the last ten years from a little one year old to her handsome eleven year old little man. Harry had arrived in an instance and turned her Life upside down for the good. Petunia had found him in wrapped in a blue blanket holding a stuffed animal on her doorstep at six in the had found abit off parchment tucked into his blanket from the wizard called Albus Dumbledore. In which explained Why Harry was to live with her, her brother-inlaw's family had given him up to look after his twin brother Daniel who was a the wizarding world's savor. Anger filled her entire body, they dumped her sweet little Harry because he had no magic. How wrong they and that old coot had been. She smiled to herself pleasently remembering when Harry was two, he had found a normal stone in the garden afterward He waddled to her as fast as his tiny little legs could mange raised his small semi closed tiny hand around the stone and reopened his fist to find the stone had tranformed into a red rose, before handed it to her as a gift. She was extremely proud of Harry he was her little wizard and then shortly before his 4th birthday, her own son Dudley started showing that he like his little brother was to indeed a wizard. Somehow he made her ex's husbands best heirloom fall to the ground and smash into pieces. But Harry had been able to turn objects into living creatures and performing magic from her youngest sister Lily's old school books he found in the attic.

today on Harry's eleventh birthday, she would be taking Harry and Dudley to Monkey Business for a surprise Birthday party. In which Harry and Dudley could for today only play with their Muggle school friends Before they entered and started Hogwart's together.

"Harry Potter-Evans, you have ten minutes to get out of bed, i don't care if its your Birthday we will not be late understand" Petunia shouted while smiling. It was a known fact that Harry was not a morning person he had been up late again trying out some 6th and 7th year magic spells. She really should have insisted he had an earlier night.

As she finally put the cake mix into the oven, she noticed a small brown owl Preached on her kitchen window to it's leg was two letter's one addressed to her and the other to moved towards the owl and reached for the letters, she suddenly noticed her little sister's handwriting on them, turning them over she notices the Potter's crest stamped on the wax seal and ripped it opened.

_Dear Petunia, _

_i am writing to thank you, for looking after my son for the last ten year's. i know you probley hate me for leaving him with you. i was told that my baby boy was A Squib BUT i have found out recently that Harry and Dudley will shortly both be receving letter's from Hogwarts. sister please i simply wish to get to know my son. to make it up to him for all the birthday's and Christmas that he should of had with his twin brother and his Parents._

_Lily_

whipping open the small kitchen draw, she grabbed the note pad and pen, starting a short but fuming reply to her Little sister.

_How dare you, Lily you have no right demanding to see Harry after you LEFT him on my doorstep as a BABY and Never checking up on him in the last ten years!. However if you speak the truth about the reason you gave Harry up, then i will consider your request but i'll leave it up to Harry Himself to decide._

_Petunia. _

_"_Take this to lily please." tiring the small note around the owl's leg. sighing loudly to herself when it flew from her house. "HARRY GET UP NOW YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY."

Harry jumped out of bed grab his jeans and best shirt from the desk and stood and looked in the mirror today he was eleven. He was excited today of all days to run late, he wished he hadn't stayed up late doing wandless magic but he had found six and seven year spells to easy to master, Today he decided to comb his untainable hair even if it didn't really work. smiling to himself, Harry grab advanced potions from his bed and jumped down the stairs two at a time. when he enetred the kitchen he found his mother and big brother smiling at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" dudley shouted at the top of his voice "COME ON MUM IS TAKING US OUT TODAY!" and begain racing around the kitchen table.

"happy birthday harry" ruffling his already messy hair " We have a very big day today."

"thanks mum" he smiled up at her "whats for breakfast i am starving all this studying "

Harry sat beside Dudley at the table, while their mother made scambled eggs,sauages,beans and toast. Harry open advanced potions and started to read on how to make **Felix Felicis **and The Draught of Living Death, he loved the idea of making laughted at harry " hey little bro, do you know mum hasnt decided if we are going out to the Pictures or to the zoo today."

petunia chatted to her youngest unaware that Dudley had noticed two brown barn owls at the kitchen window and screamed "MUM"

Dudley rushed to the window and slammed it open, the two owls flew to harry and Dudley dropping their letters on the table directly infront of them: harry reached for his and frowned at it who was Harry james potter, 4 privet drive, little whinging,surrey

"Cool it came today wicked" harry gleefully shouted looking at his mother. seeing her look exetremely proud of them both.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter and Mr Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKs.

POTTER MANOR

"James,Sirius,Remus,Daniel breakfast NOW !" lily headed back to the dining room and sighed today was going to be along one. three maurders and a eleven year old had declared a prank war during the week to go right up to daniels birthday she had now was sick of the prank war and hoped that it was now over. they where all heading to diagon alley and the Leaky Cauldron for Daniel's 11th birthday and surprise party. As Lily helped herself to some egg,bacon, the door was thrown opened to find three blue adults and a black haired youngest roaring with laughter. Lily sighed " whats happend now ?"

"mum, dad and uncle sir and rem had gone into my room and got blue paint everywhere its so funny anyway why are we going to diagon alley today ?"

" why because i said and we are going as soon as your all cleaned up and have breakfast " looking at the men "you three should act your age"

"lils look we clean up the mess after breakfast ok" sirius reached across the table for a bit of toast when daniel shouted "mum its the Albus Dumbledore and he has a letter"

"headmaster"

Albus Dumbledore entered the dining room and chuclked at sight of three grown men covered head to toe in blue paint, then his eyes twinkled at the sight off Daniel " the boy who lived i have come personally to give you your letter for Hogwarts " smiling at the look of happiness shining from the boy's face. "i can't stay long but happy birthday Daniel, i see you and your Parents at Hogwarts in september. enjoy the rest of your day" the headmaster crossed the room handed daniel is letter and smiled before turning to the fire place "hogwarts" and vanished into the green flame.

after James,Daniel and their two fellow maurder's finshed and left the room to clean up and to grab their clocks from their rooms. Lily noticed her small owl oats arriving back from her sister's house. in it's small talons was a small note which she quickly read and pocketed it in her robes along side the only picture of her other son. smiling to herself Lily quickly whispered under her breath."Happy birthday harry." and quickly went to join her family and friends.

**omg that took forever to read and change a few things. how ever j.k wrote seven books is mind boggling lol anyway next chapter will be up soon. also harry will be going to hogwarts along with Dudley . next Lily will take Harry and her nephew to get their school supplies. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**DIAGON ALLEY **_

_Two day's after Harry's 11th birthday, a large eagle owl arrived at number 4 with a letter for both Harry and Dudley. the letter was from Hogwarts informing them that a Professor from the school would arrive to take them to the wizarding world's Diagon alley the very nexts day. due to the fact they had grown up and where both from the muggle world._

_Petunia had got both boy's up at six am, they where clean and dressed in smart casual clothing. Harry dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, Dudley was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. The Hogwart's Professor who was due to arrive at 8 am. By seven forty five Dudley paced the living room like a caged animal. while Petunia cleaned up the breakfast bowls and cups in the already clean kitchen. Harry enjoyed those silent moments reading charms for Sixth years, unware of his brother's pacing._

_"How can you be so calm. sat there reading that book like your not worried." Dudley stuttered clearly worried._

_Harry's eyebrow rose slightly over the book. without putting the book down, he laugthed at Dudley's foolish behavior. " relax Big D keep pacing like that and your wear the new carpet out." his attention snapped back to the advanced charm he had been keenly reading before Dudley's question._

_The silents was cut short by a loud steady knocking at the door. from the kitchen,Petunia shouted to Dudley to get the door quickly not to keep the Professor waiting. Harry contiuned to read his book waiting for his Brother to return. _

_"Hello" Dudley stuttered "welcome you must be the Professor from Hogwarts please come in" _

_"thank you Mr Evans" squeaked a voice from the hall. " is your cousin here as well ?" _

_" yes Professor, my brother Harry is in the living room and my mum's in the kitchen" the Professor followed Dudley into the Living room " please take a seat i will go get my mother." _

_A voice softly spoke from the armchair by the door."Thank you Mr Evans." before the tiny teacher's glaze fell on the young child sat reading a book on his__ own subject._

_"Mr Potter, I persume." Squeaked the tiny professor._

_Harry slowly lowered the book from his eyesight, to find the Hogwarts teacher dressed in Muggle clothing staring at him. The Small Professor had a smile creeping up his face while taking Harry calm behavior._

_" sir " Harry smiled " Professor Flitwick i persume. head of Ravenclaw, Professor of charms." eye's taking in the little man before him._

_"How do you know that young man ?" Smiled the tiny Charms Professor who was in total shock._

_" I have my way's professor Flitwick. I have my ways" _

_" i see. you mister Potter are a very smart child. if you don't end up in Ravenclaw i personally eat my own wand." challenged Flitwick._

_" may i hold you to that sir" smirked Harry._

_"Maybe not Mr Potter. maybe a Slytherin with that cheek." . _

_" It doesn't bother me Professor which house i end up in. i'll always do my best."_

_" i see you are reading sixth year school books . Harry but how can you do magic without a wand." Professor Flitwick Enquired. _

_" Magical theory is just inportant as practice of i right." the arguement seemed to impress the little Professor." anyway you do not need a wand to perform your magic. i smiply ask you Professor what came first magic or the wand ?" _

_Before the Charm's Professor could reply, Dudley and Petunia walked into the room. _

_" Goodmorning Mrs Evans. i am Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts." _

_"Professor Flitwick nice to meet you."_

_" don't worry Mrs Evan's both boys will be safe with us and we're return them both after they have their school supplies." looking around to the Children" Shall we boys, Mrs Evans."_

_Harry,Dudley along with their mother and future Professor,headed out off number 4 walking down the road in the direction off the local train station to catch the fast train to London. The 8:30 am train was packed with the usual commuter's off to the captial to work. Professor Flitwick took Dudley and Harry to the far end off the train coach to the spare Four seat._

_" so Professor, what house did you get sorted into at School. i would say it was a toss up of either Ravenclaw or Maybe Gryffindor" _

_"what makes you say that harry " _

_what makes you say that harry " _

_" Well to be a Professor, it seems that you are smart so would suit being a eagle but then again you seem to be brave to like a lion. Somehow i can't see you being a snake or a badger." _

_"your a very smart child, Harry i was a Ravenclaw myself ! . i would loved to see you in Ravenclaw with brains like yours any other house and it would be a waste. your Brother on the other hand maybe a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." for the rest of the trip to london passed quickly with both children and their mother asked many questions about the school and english wizarding world._

_On in London Filius lead his small party to a rundown old pub, which entrence overlooked the muggle street they where currently strolling down. " now follow me and don't worry you are safe with me we live in safe times due to actions of one boy who saved us." Harry snorted at the comment. from a very young age Harry had been told of his so-called brother's actions againts the most evil dark wizard since 1945. That somehow His little twin had manged to defeat Old voldermort, from what he heard had become a very spoilt his Father and Mother had left him on the doorstep of Lily's older sister, who had takening him in and lovely treated as a second they made their way though the packed pub they where suddenly stopped by an old friend of the family Igor karkaroff._

_"Filius nice to see you again. i see Albus has you running errends for the school again. Petunia,Harry and Big D."_

_"Igor, what are you doing here." both boys demanded in perfect timing_

_"Igor, its been awhile." Filius nodded _

_smiling at the two young men infront off him. "well your mother said you where heading to Diagon alley today and i though you migth like some more company." _

_Diagon Alley was just as busy as the leaky cauldron, families where in the process trying to get their children robes and supplies for school. Harry and Dudley whipped their heads in all directions. On eiether side of diagon alley was shops. Outside the shops where stands showing their products and pricies with people shopping. passing eeylops owl emporium harry spotted a snowy owl staring at him its amber eyes watching him with intrest " well harry today is your birthday now your Mother decided to get you an owl so you can keep in touch with her come inside i see that you have your eyes on that snowy" _

_"cheers igor." turning to his brother "wanner come" _

_"no Harry you go with Igor i go with Filius and Mum" _

_"goodday to you sir and your son" exclamed an eldely wizard "how can i help you today ?"_

_"harry tell the wizard what you would like " igor watched the young wizard as he smiled and pointed to the snowy owl in the shop window " i would like to have that beautiful snowy owl in the window sir " harry said happy _

_"as you wish sir i get her for you " the old wizard took a large cage from behind the till and walked to the owl once he opened the cages door the large female snowy jumped of her pearch and into the cages "well she likes you young man she is eager to be yours " smiling at the boy as he passed him the cage "harry take your owl over there and i be with you soon " harry and the owl made his way towards his mother and brother and Professor smirked at his little brother "you got an owl i want a cat or something even more dangerous " "dudley really harry sweet heart she or he is lovely what will you call it" harry looked at his brother and mother "i am going to call her hedwig i found the name when reading a book i think it suits her "before petunia could answer the snowy owl hooted as if in agreement with her master. harry smiled the door of the emporium open and igor arrived back to the group "didn't you want an owl dudley ?" "no thank you igor i rather get some other pet " _

_"ok boys time to get your robes" igor lead the way to madam milkins robes of all occasions " ok harry dudley got inside and get your robes remember dudley you need robes and harry for hogwarts i be back in twenty minures to pay petunia would you like to stay or head to get their books ? filius would you like to join us" "we be fine mum" came from the boys "ok dears i be back with igor and your Professor." _

_madam malkin was a squart,smiling witch alll dressedin mauve " Hogwarts dears" "no i am off to Hogwarts too miss" dudley shouted "and harry's off to hogwarts as well" madam malkins smiled "ok mister ..." "EVANS DUDLEY AND HARRY EVANS" "dudley you dont have to shout so loud" "ok dudley evans follow miss lokia and get yours unforims and mister evans follow me for your hogwarts unforms" harry and dudley follewed their fitters when harry and malkins entered the back there was two boys standing in the middle of the room on stalls a blond pale looking child with a pointed face on the second stall to the right was a black haired hazel eyed child talking to a twenty year old witch about being the boy who lived and how his mother and father where out buying him his hogwarts books and maybe a broom the new nimbus 2000. harry looked away from the black hair child then only did he notch the pale bond hair boy next to him looking at him. "hello hogwarts too" "yes" repiled harry _

_"well my father is next door looking at books and mother is down the alley looking at wands when this is over i am going to drag them to see the racing brooms and try and get one and try an smuggle it into hogwarts some how shame first years cant have one of their own. have you played quiddicth father says it be a shame not to be picked for my house team" " i will be hoping not to be a slytherin like my family before me i ..." _

_" who wants to be in slythern they are snakes pure evil" the black hair boy had spun round towards harry and the wanner be slytherin" i am heading to gryffindor like my father mother and family as my father is a teacher at hogwarts and so is mother. i am ..."_

_"who cares who you are! my father told me about your family figthers for the light and old fool dumbledore how you ever defected the dark lord is beyond me!" sneered the boy turning to wards harry "i am draco malfoy i am pure blood that brat there"pointed towards daniel "is the so called boy-who-lived and who are you and your blood status" _

_"i am harry evans i am adopted but from what i have been told i am from a pureblood family who didnt want me" harry repiled "my adoptive brother is muggleborn and my adoptive mother is a muggle and my mothers friend is a wizard called igor karkaroff hes is the ..."_

_"HEADMASTER OF DRUMSTRUMS" draco shouted "no way how do you know igor my father knows him personally wait why are you not going to drumstrums then?" _

_" i am going to hogwarts BUT i know igor wanted me to go but mother also decided to send my big brother to Hogwarts with me. We both have to go to hogwarts my mum wants to show people at hogwarts what i am like to teach them a lesson" _

_Draco couldnt believe the boy standing in front of him he would be a friend maybe a better friend the Crabbe and Goyle but the boy infront of him was from a muggle family but he knew much more and seemed more mature from a young age draco had been taught to hate muggles and muggleborns but harry was different he was a pure blood but adoptive who was his pureblood family " your robes are done mister malfoy " pushing him from his thoughs he jumped of the stall looking at harry " i see you at hogwarts harry and i see you brat that lived as well" draco left the shop intent on find his father._

_" ok dear your hogwarts robes are done" madam malkins said kindly towards harry. "thank you madam malkins i probley see you again in a year" "you will do dear your bother is waiting for you outside" _

_harry walked towards the front of the shop when he heard madam malkins " are you sure you want a sliver out line added to your robes dear its just that all hogwarts unforms are the same because everyone is the ..." _

_"I AM NOT THE SAME I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE MOST POWERFULL WIZARD AFTER DUMBLEDORE I AM ..." Harry never heard the final part of the brats shout he had shut the door to madam malkins robe shop toward dudley who was clutching his own unform. " dudley what are you robes like" harry asked dudley smiled and replied "i show you later harry come on we need to find mum and igor they should be getting books and then of to Ollivanders for the wands" together the brothers walked towards flourish and botts book shop once they got though the door they saw shelves and shelves that where stacked to the ceiling of books of all shapes and sizes some as big as slabs of paving stones to ones of postage stamps size. Harry loved books he was a bookworm, he loved to read them all. He saw books with peculiar symbols and a few with nothing on the covers dudley saw harry looking toward the shelves and laughed his little brother who was in his element. He watched harry pull of books from higher selves that would only inhance his own magic. As much as Dudley hated to admit it, Harry was extremely powerfull he could already do many things a 6th or 7th year at drumstrums or even hogwarts could do. He was extremely proud of his little brother Harry. _

_" harry your face is a picture come on mum and igor are over by the counter" dudley notice harry looking at a book labelled curses and countercurses " oh no you dont harry you already have some of your own invention that hurts and poor me i always get them" harry laughted at dudley "maybe dudley but learning is the key to unlock your magical core but maybe your right. Mum says i have already to many books. one day when i get my own place ill have a room just like this shop, crammed and crammed with magical spell books and muggle books ." _

_walking toward Igor and their mother, Harry notice a group of wizards and witches talking in a huddle group. while they where throwing dirty looks toward igor and his mother. The whispers where bearly aloud enough for harry to hear, but he could just about make them out " look at him how dare he come here bloody death eater" " ssssshhhhh sirius" "remus he's a death eater plan and simple you just dont stop being a death eater " look james, sirius, he is not alone he said he was here on drumstrums business..." " and you believe that remus" harry looked closely at the group one was a redheaded women she looked younger then his mother the three men one had black hair that stuck up around the back just like his did and the other two men they where probley the same age as the redhead and the untidy haired git they looked fimilar to harry deciding to keep an eye on them he contiuned toward igor and his mum " about time boys we where about to come find you did you get your school robes" igor asked the boys nodded " ok we have your books and your ingredients your need for school and now boys its time to get your wands if you follow me. Filus left to get a few things he said he catch us up in the leaky later" harry followed the rest towards the door when he felt a hand catch him on the shoulder " get off me now" harry hated stranger touch him " i give you one more warning" _

_" harry is it really you ?" harry turned around and found that the redheaded women holding him back " dont you remember us cub" the brown haired man oh what was his name harry though to himself remus " look at you so grown up you got your dads messy hair knew you would " harry found himself surrounded by the group that had been watching igor " hello harry you remember us dont you" " No" harry said " i have to go now" harry pushed past the group and walked out the door why do they seem fimilar to me harry though to himself and how did they know him forget it harry he told himself lets go get your wand _

_" there you are harry come on this is mr ollivanders shop come on inside " " coming mum" both petunia and harry pushed the door and entered the narrow and shabby ollivanders: markers of fine wands since 382 bc. as they entered a bell twinkled somewhere in the depths of the shop. it was a tiny shop it had a chair in the corner behind the counter was shelves with thin boxes on the stack to the ceiling the place was coated in dirt yet the dirt seemes to tingle with some secert magic._

_"Good afternoon" a soft voice floated from behind the counter harry and dudley turned toward the souces of the sound to find an old manwith wide pale eyes that was shinning like moons though the gloomy shabby shop" ah yes" ollivander said"yes,yes i thought i see you soon harry potter" it wasnt a question " you have your mothers eyes it seems like only yestoday she was in here buying her first and a quater inches long swishy made of willow for cham work" harry looked at ollivander and wished the guy would blink thoses sliver eyes he was a bit creepy 2 your father on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand eleven inches pliables.a little more power and excellent for transfiguration well i say your father favoured it-its really the wand that choose the wizard of course" _

_"ok lets sort you out first mr potter then i sort the other young man out" ollivander moved toward the counter " whats your wand arm " "my right hand" replied harry " every ollivander wand has a core of a powerul magical substance mr potter" why does he call me that harry wondered everytime he said it harry had wanted to shout "its evans" ollivander contuined"we use unicorn hairs,phoenixes tail feathers and heartstring of dragons. no two ollivander wands are the same and of course you will never get such a good result with another wizards wand" _

_"that will do try this one beechwood and dragon heartstring nine inches and flexible try it just give it a wave " harry took the wand flicked his wirst but ollivander snatch it out of his hand almost at once " maple and phoenix inches quite whipped " harry tried again but the same result happened ollivander took it back " ok try this one ebony and unicorn hair eigth and a half inches. springy go on try it" harry tried but found it didnt work for him the pile of tried wands contiuned to mount "tricky custmoer eh ? not to worry we'll find the right one i wonder wait here mr potter i'll be back" _

_after 5 minutes ollivander was back with a new wand to try " holly and phoenix feather eleven inches nice and supple" harry took the wand and felt a warmth in his fingers with a flick off his wand harry hovered the stack of disgraded wand to the counter "intresting very intresting " _

_"sorry whats interesting mr ollivander" harry asked he though to himself this is the right wand for him it had choosen him _

_mr ollivander watched harry before saying " that wands brother belonged to a very very dark powerfull wizard who dispeared 10 years ago" looking at harry " its strange how the wand chose you instead of the other one " ollivander said to himself more then to harry and the room " you will be a very powerfull wizard mister potter ..." _

_a voice from the other side of the room said loudly " i could have told you that sir harry is very strong and powerfull shame he wont be at durmstrums with me shame i get to only see the boys at christmas and duing the summer holidays now " pouted Igor _

_harry smiled and turned to igor " i take the wand" igor smiled and handed harry seven galleons once harry paided ollivander, he slipped his wand into his side pocket and watch dudley try out his thrid wand after ten more mintures dudley paid seven gallons for his beechwood and dragon heartstring wand and mr ollivander bowed them out the shop._

_the late afternoon sun had been replaced with a summer shower of heavy rain, harry,dudley and igor and petunia made their way down to the leaky cauldron brick arcway and headed into the leaky cauldron to find it just as packed as this morning a large group occupied the middle of the pub the group consisted of the four who had confronted him earlier and more then twenty others consisting of adults and Harry watched the large group with interest before petunia put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "come on sweetheart time to go home" with that Petunia lead Harry and Dudley out the door of the pub with Igor and professor Flitwick lead them home._

**i was going to take Igor out off this story but my little brother put his foot down. i re-read this the otherday and foundsome sentences mashed to gether. so i pulled up theoriginals to find itwas not mebut fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAV LIST ENJOY ! **

chapter 5- OFF TO HOGWARTS

The summer holidays where finally over Harry spent most of his summer playing with dudley, trying out new spells such as accio,A_guamenti,_ when he had mastered these spells or simply tried of them, he retired to his bedroom to read a very interesting leather bound book of ancient runes that Igor had gotten him from flourish and botts. Having already packed and repacked his hogwarts trunk four times Harry wanting to take some of his more advanced magic spells and potions books to hogwarts with him but found the trunk seriously lacked the space deciding to use a simple _Engorgio _charm on his trunk which of course allowed harry more room to fit everything he needed for school.

Closing his trunk he strighted up and looked under his bed,on this desk and on his shelves for a last minture check for school supplies, spare muggle clothing and pictures of his big brother and ten mintures Harry climbed out from under the bed he found one last picture. this picture was off a family hoilday to Spain that they had been on year ago carefully folding the picture into his jeans pockets mentally reminding himself to put it with the other later. one last glimpse at his now tidy bedroom .Harry turned towards the opened door and headed downstairs. Dudley on the other hand left his school robes,books and potion thrown across half off his his little brother Dudley went off to his gangs house duing the remaining summer hoilday.

Petunia would cry the day her eldest and youngest son left for school. now within the next 24 hours she would be waving off her two beautifull boys at platform 9 and 3/4. for the past four Days Harry had been repacking his trunk. Tonight she would take Harry and Dudley down to the local cafe for a goodbye meal. But before that she was sitting in the living room getting ready to tell him the truth he knew he was not her real son but adopted. but he had to understand why she had raised him instead of her sister and brother-inlaw the thought of the Potters made her angry but Harry had to know, slowly getting up from the armchair she walked out to the bottom of the stair she could hear Harry repacking again that boy ! smiling Petunia shouted "Harry can you come down here for awhile leave that trunk alone for ten minute i need to talk to you i'll be waiting in the living room".

Harry arrived in the living room to find his mother ranging some photo albums and a old letter when his mother saw him standing there she gentle tap the space next to her on the chair she was sat on " Harry i can not let you go to hogwarts with out knowing how you ended up being raised by me." Harry moved across to sit next to her feeling slightly worried " ten years ago..."

-Potter manor-

" Daniel how many times do i have to tell you" sighed Lily " you can not bring the broom to hogwarts in your first year maybe next year once you start your second year" daniel looked at his mother with fury he was the choosen one and his own mother would not allow him to take his eleven birthday present that his two godfathers brought him "but mum i am the choosen one and Dumbledore would agree that i need to train it will help me exercise and keep me fit besides dad said i could already" Daniel smirked.

walking down the stairs from his bedroom Daniel and Lily made their way to the big reception room where James,Sirius and Remus sat happliy talking about their own past experinces at hogwarts when lily and daniel walked though the polished oak doors James and the maurders laughed " Danny come here me and your uncles had two gifts for you that will help you discover the secerets of hogwarts" James pulled out a tatty looking piece of parchment followed by a sliver black cloak at the same moment lily rolled her eyes " this cloak son is passed down thoughout the generations father to son mother to daughter its been in the family form the beinging and now i am passing it down to you" taking the cloak from his father he ran his hands down the lenght of it looking not impressed " why will i need this old cloak for ? why cant i get a new one" james smile turned to a frown "son its an invisabilty cloak every generation of my family had owned once in their life its will keep you safe within hogwarts and the outside"

Remus looked at the spoilt brat infront of him " This cloak got us out of some of your father and godfather's pranks and with the maurder's map you can explore the castle and grounds i bet you would like that ?" Daniel looked at the map and cloak with no interest whats so ever he didnt need them he could wonder where he likes, do what he likes he was the chosen one, the most powerful wizard of his age he could protect himself he Daniel Godric Potter didnt need an image that he couldnt fight his own battles.

" i dont want them dad keep them yourself now if this little conversation is over i need to make sure i have everything ready for school " turning his back on his parents and godfathers he stormed form the room in a fury that they where treating him like a baby he was eleven or had they forgotten.

-Evans heaven-

"They didnt want me because i couldnt do magic but i can, Igor said that most young wizards cant do wait i can at my age" Harry cried into his mother side. He had seen the letter from the Headmaster of hogwarts what harry had seen that was written dumbledore concluded that harry didnt have any sort of magical core therefore, he had to be a squib.

" honey i love you but you needed to know. do your best and show them how wrong they where, also dont go looking for trouble Harry, work hard and remember your poor old mother waiting for you to write to her aleast once or twice a week and dont forget to stop your brother from making a fool off himself there." chuckled Petunia " now come on we have a table booked" wiping the tears from Harry's eyes with her soft thumbs and together they left the living room and headed towards the front door where dudley waited.

The brother's last nigth with their mother was an exciting event after dinner and ice cream, Petunia had taken both Dudley and Harry to the arcade in the centre of the town for two hours before deciding to head home after a long exhusting night. she tucked both her children in, kissing their foreheads and whispered in each childs ear " i hope this will not be along year" before leaving both to their sweetdreams tomorrow will be a long and emotional day for all three of them.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

As the alam grew louder and louder. Harry finally awoke from a troubled old nightmare, he had from the tender age of two, Harry had been standing behind a set of bars when a strange looking man with deep red eyes walked towards him held up a wand and smiled before casting the killing cruse at him then he always woke up at the point the green light hit him. sweating heavly Harry looked around the room to find he was safe noone else was around. BEEP BEEP with a simple lazy flick of his right hand the alam shut up. rubbing his eyes he blinked looking at the calander on the far side of his room he was off to Hogwart today he had been waiting for this day for years but also he was slightly worried for the reason he had never been away from his mother for any amount of time. Hedwig hooted from her perch looking down at her young master she had watched him twitch in his sleep all nigth when he finally settled down she had left him to go hunting after her hunt she flew home to watch over her young master.

Petunia had been up since six am getting breakfast ready and sorting out the gas and water bill before Harry and Dudley where up. Today her little boys was going off to school for a whole year. She had slept badly thoughout the night fearing she would never see her boys return to her loving arms again dimissing her fears and worries she had started cooking them their breakfast. A full english was on the plate when both walked into the kitchen. Harry slowly sat down at the table looking pale. Petunia rushed over to her son and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Harry are you ok? "you look alittle pale sweetheart"

"mum i am fine just excited and tried" Harry sighed loudly. he couldnt lie to her. " i had that nightmare again it would not let me get a goodnight sleep"

Petunia smiled sadly at him, she couldnt help him only comfort him since he had arrived every few nigths she would find him twitching in his sleep crying out for his mother. she would gently pick him up and hug him when in her arms. Harry would relax after a few hours before she would leave him to head back to her bedroom. over the years this nightmare came and went, all she could do was to be there for him. walking across the kitchen petunia placed the plate of breakfast infront of him wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him before letting go.

"eat your breakfast up i go get your trunk and hedwig now before we go DID you Boys pack everything the school told you to ?" she smiled at them. Off course Harry did she though to herself and every other book you own to. Harry didnt reply only smirked his mother knew him to well, he was going to miss her over the next ten months. Dudley on the other hand yawned loudly and shrugged his shoulders. " yes mum"

Petunia,Dudley and Harry arrived at kings cross at ten. After parking the car and finding a trolley for Harry's and Dudley's trunk and owls. they walked towards platform nine and ten. petunia walked them though kings cross remembering the day her parents and sister arrived. to see Lily off to school anger built up around her heart thinking off her sister. She never hated lily far from it she had loved her but they drifted apart over their teenage years, when lily's son arrived on her doorstep with a note saying he was a squib and that lily couldnt look after him was the final nail in the coffin. Lily had simple given up her own son she had carried for nine months because the boy had no traces of magic in him for that Petunia would never forgive her.

Seeing his mother Harry reached out and touched her arm "mum where do we go now" petunia snapped out of her memories and looked at the brick wall infront of her "This way Boys stay close" Both walked into the wall and to their amusement Dudley and Harry found a packed platform and families up and down the platform. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform above the crowd off witches and wizards was a sign overhead that said HOGWARTS EXPRESS 11 o'clock.

Smoke from the engine drified over the heads of the chattering crowd,while cats of every colour wound here and there betwee their hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of wayover the babble and scraping og heavy trunks. petunia lead harry down past the first few carriages that were already packed with excited older sturdents that where hanging out of the windows chatting to family and friends while some where fighting over seats. half way down the platform harry passed a round-faced boy who was saying,"gran,i've lost my toad again."

"Oh,Neville," he heard the old women sigh." your parents will not be happy when they get back."

a large crowd gathered around a boy with dreadlocks "give us a look,lee,go on"

The boy lifted the lid of the box in is arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long hairy leg. pressing on the mother and son finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train harry put Hedwig into the compartment first and returned for his trunk with help from his mother it took less then five mintures. as harry settle Hedwig's cage he heard a fimilar sound of an annoying brat he met in Diagon alley.

" YES I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED !"

Harry made his way off the train back to his mother and big brother, as he jumped from the carriage onto the platform alround him he could see a large group of the crowd run towards the group that included the loud mouth brat surround them was members of the wizarding worlds press all trying to photo or ask question to the brat-who-lived and his parents and friends.

" Professors potters please will you be teaching you son more advanced magic..."

"Daniel how does it feel to have your parents and godfathers teaching you at hogwarts ?"

"Will you and you friend here be learning advanced magic..."

A hand gently touched Harry's right shoulder he felt it squeeze him, a soft voice in his ear "come on Dudley,Harry time to get on the train, your get enough attention at hogwarts because of them. remember to write to me and dudley to, i see you back here for the christmas holidays dudley will be home as well."

"Thanks mum but maybe Dudley and me should have gone to Drumstrum instead. " smiled Harry " Cant wait for the holidays i promise to send Hedwig most weeks with a letter" with one last hug to their mother both Dudley and Harry jumped back on to the carriage as students jumped on the train as a smile and a wave both boy's left to find their seats. At once Harry chose the seat beside the window to find his mum waving happly at harry while Dudley happy stretched across the other seats opposite him to catch up on some much welcome sleep . They waved one last time and watched her head back up the platform towards the barrier they was going to miss her this year.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE : sorry about not getting many more chapter up been ill recently and had work so so so sorry but first off all thanks to all of you who have added the wrong twin to fav list. been having problems deciding on what house will harry be sorted into its a toss up between the house of snakes and ravenclaw but you will find out eiether in this chapter or next. enjoy ! ( oh this a continuing from the last chapter)**

Petunia walked though the barrier with tears in her eyes, she couldnt help it both her boys where gone it will be months before they came back to her for a week before they left again, she knew they where safe and had been determined not to cry infront of her youngest son. he was so happy today and she was so so proud of him. But why did it hurt her so badly, heading though kings cross she heard a someone shoutout loud.

"PETUNIA"

She watched as her redheaded sister and her nightmare of a bother inlaw walking up to her not at all happy to see them. " Lily,James can not stay long have thing to do,people to see" sneered petunia.

James knew how much he hated Lily's sister " what brings you to king's cross on a day like today you normally hate being around us freaks " his eyes never leaving hers so unlike her sister's beautiful green eyes. Petunia looked at her brother inlaw and her sister she couldn not keep it a secert since James was teaching at Hogwarts " Well if you must know or even care i came here today to see my two young sons off to hogwarts " smiling at the look of shock on James and His friend's faces she contiuned.

" you what !" smirked James "since when did you have a second child"

wanting to wipe the smirk of his face Petunia look directly at the Potters.

" Since you left your First born on my doorstep oh ten years ago, since you decided that Harry wasnt worth the trouble to raise. did you really bother to care for him over that brat of your Daniel."

Lily paled at the cruel words of her eldest sister while James looked like he had just been smacked around the head,their two friends could only gasp intill the shabby dressed robe wizard choked out. "Harry's off to hogwart but but but but Dumbledore said he didnt have any powers that he had no magical core"

Anger hit Petunia " the old fool is wrong he will become a great wizard hes been able to do magic since he was three SO DONT YOU DARE TELL ME THAT MY SON OH YES MY SON" as lily and james both looked at her " IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE ONE IF THAT OLD FOOL TRIES ANYTHING AT THAT SCHOOL I WHIP BOTH DUDLEY AND HARRY OUT OF THAT SCHOOL AND SEND HIM TO ONE OFF THE OTHERS"

"YOUR SON HE IS OUR SON" Shouted james "IF WE HAD KNOW WE WOULD HAVE ..."

James words where drowned out by his sister inlaws shouts " YOUR WHAT TAKE HIM BACK YOU DUMPED HIM ON MY DOORSTEP BECAUSE YOU ALL THOUGHT HE WAS A OH WHATS THE WORD A SQUIB " taking in a very deep breathe she shouted " THAT POOR BOY HAS BEEN THOUGH SO MUCH HE MAY HAVE BEEN BORN A POTTER BUT UNDER THE MUGGLE LAW HE IS AN EVANS " with that petunia left the crowded area leaving a very shaken lily and a red face james in the sea of other wizards and witches parents " James,Lily come on lets get out of here before the press come back"

in their train compartment, Harry sat back enjoying the view of muggle london as the train headed north out of the city as he started thinking about the year a head while Dudley was loudly snoring. The compartment door opened standing in the doorway was the blond hair boy from diagon alley " Do you mind if i sit in your compartment everywhere else is full wait i remember you. your evans from diagon alley i am ..."

smiling slightly " Draco Malfoy i remember you too but evans is not my last name except under muggle law in the wizarding world i was born one Harry James Potter. oh by the way the lad laying there are asleep is my big brother Dudley Evans."

" Potter no way your not related to the brat who lived are you ?" draco was flabbergusted " i was told that they only had one son not two wait that would make you twins right"

" I was his eldest twin brother when i was a baby but then voldermort attacked us and my parents left me with my adoptive mother the potters will never ever be my real parents they dead to me and so is my brother" harry smiled for a second " you may call me Harry Evans anyway Draco whats your family like ?"

Draco frowned slightly at harry " my family are a bunch of evil witches and wizards that want me to serve the dark lord like they did but i am not like them to be honest people expect a Malfoy to turn out like one." smiling slightly " but harry i will not follow them like you i have complicated family issuses"

The Two boys happliy continued their converstation while allowing Big D to sleep. When around half past twelve there was a great clatter outside their door to find a smiling,dimpled woman pushing a trolley of sweets and a number of other strange products he had never seen before "Draco do you want anything my treat and also wake him up."

"thanks evans i have some of bertie botts every flavour beans and some pumpkin pastries and some chocolate frogs" harry quickly paided the women ten sickles and nine bronze knuts and returned to draco who had tossed a extremely grumpy Dudley on to the floor. " Malfoy here, so tell me what house do you really want to go to?"

"what did you do that for. I am exhusted." Yelled an irrate red faced monster.

Draco unwrapped a chocolate frog without looking at dudley, he slumped in his seat opposite Harry " well dad said i best be in Slytherin or else but i really like to be in Ravenclaw snape is head of slytherin my dad knows him personally. is it bad i just want to be me and not what someone else wants for me?"

when Harry didnt reply draco looked up at him and said " what about you harry what house do you want to be in and you Dudley what house do you want to be in."

he hadnt really thought about it. All Harry knew was that his real parents had come from Gryffindor but then so would his out the window he just simple stated " i dont mind as long as its not with Daniel the brat who lived potter"

they had agood time eating the every-flavour got toast, coconut, baked beans,strawberry,curry,grass,coffee and harry was brave enough to take a bite off the blue one that Draco and dudley would never touch which turned out to be tripe " Gross Evans thats totally gross" their eating challenge was interruptied by a knock at the door. the three boys looked around to see who or what had interrupted them, the boys saw the one person they had hoped to stay clear off behind him stood a small group off loyal fans.

" Hello Malfoy you death eater scum" sneered daniel" and whos your friend Malfoy another death eater wannerbes" looking directly at Harry and Dudley. " i am Daniel Godric Potter the-boy-who-lived i defeated you-know-who and i will defeat his scumbag hang ons to "

Harry snouted out aloud causing everyone in the compartment and standing in the door to look around at him " you cant even say his name. are sooo called golden boy ! say it or are you to chicken"

while harry sat laughing a red head hair child with freckles shouted " AND WHO ARE YOU TO TRY AND SHOW UP THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD !"

"OH SHUT UP WEASLEY i would like you all to meet Harry James Potter " smirked Draco" Young harry here is the eldest twin of the brat over there and the true heir of the noble house of potter. their mummy and daddy left him on a doorstep at the tender age of one and left him for dead now tell me does that sound like the actions off a pureblood family"

the stunned crowd looked from daniel to Harry back to daniel. for five long mintures they starred at him they all could see the resemblance to each other,looking at draco who was smirking at him Harry sighed "Thanks alot draco now they all bloody know"

"come now brother why dont you come sit in are compartment of the young order of the light you dont need to sit with scum like HIM"

"its Evans and you are not my brother NOW all of you leave Now!" the small group and the leader trooped out of the compartment door .Harry stood walked to the door and slammed it shut then return to his seat by the window.

The remainder of their journey, Harry and Draco sat and laughted at the boy-who-lived after an hour harry peered out the window it was getting dark out there the countryside turned into moutains and forests under a deep purple sky.

"is it me harry or does the train seems to be slowing down?"

before harry could reply a voice echoed throughout the train: "we will be reaching Hogwarts in five leave your luggage on the train and it will be taken to the school separately" reaching into their trunk they pulled out the school robes and pulled them on harry's was plain black Draco's had a silver linging around the hem of his cloak.

The train slowed down and finally stoppedharry made his way out of his compartment and joined the crowd of strudents pushing and prodding towards the door and out onto the tiny,dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air a light bobbing over their heads "firs'-years firs'-years over here c'mon follow me Mind yer step,now! "draco and harry followed the big hairy giant towards a lake down a small path of slippary steep narrow steps, reaching the end of the path the first years finally caught their first view of their new home for the year. Hogwarts perched atop off a high mountain on the otherside of the great lake it's windows sparked in the starry sky it was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. many of the first years simply spellbound by the view of hogwarts starred only one could be heard saying " big deal my mum and dad both work here and i trained here duing the summer since the age of five years"

Harry,Dudley and Draco both joined a roundfaced boy and a brushy haired girl moving towards a group off little boats bobbing in the lake below them.

"no more'n four to a boat" shouted the gaint once every boat was occupied " right then-FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats sitting in the water moved off all at once gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. all the first years remained silent staring up at the great castle overhead. "heads down!" yelled the man as the boats floated under the cliff down a dark tunnel towards a underground port.

once the students climb out off their boats, they walked up a grand stairway towards a huge grand oak front door. "everyone here?"

the giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

the huge oak doors swung opened at once standing there was a tall black-haried witch in emerald green robes. one look at this witch harry made a mental note not to cross this very stern witch.

"the firs'-years,Professor McGonagall,"

"thank you Hagrid i will take them from here" pulling the door wide open Harry saw a Grand Entrance Hall so big that it could easliy fitted his home in the great stone walls where lit by flaming torches, the ceiling was so high he couldnt even make out it and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall lead them arcoss the flagged stone doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here as there hundreds of voices coming from it. Harry followed the rest into a small chamber off the hall " welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall "the start of term banquets will begin shortly,but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your sorting is very importantceremony because,while you are here,your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts you will have classes with your house,sleep in your house dormitorys and spend your free time in your house commom rooms. the four houses are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin each has prouced outstanding witches and wizards. at hogwarts your triumphs will be rewarded with house points but any i mean any rule-breaking will lose house the end of the school year the house with the most points win the house cup. the sorting will take place in a moment. i suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait"

as McGonagall left the chamber the first years started chatting among themselves " how do we get sorted into are houses ?"

Daniel's red headed friend spoke up " well my twin brothers told me we have to do a test infront of the whole school"

**"yeah right Weasley **do you honestly think that they would let first years do magic they havent even learnt yet what an idiot really"

"Mr Malfoy enough please now follow me you lot and form a line" as Professor McGonagall returned. feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead Harry fell into line behind Draco ahead was Daniel and his fans. they all walked out of the chamber across the hall towards the double doors that lead into the great hall . Harry had never seen such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands of candles which floated in the air above four long tables which seated the remaining school at the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers 's eyes swept the top table in the middle sat an old long haired wizard to his right sat a smaller teacher looking at him he had to be an elf or maybe goblin next to him sat a couple who he had seen in diagon alley the black haired man and long red haired lady with her ermald green eyes fixed firmly on him before completing the sweep of the top table out of the corner of his eye Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool on the floor and on top of it an old pointed wizards hat. the hat was patched and frayed not to mention extremely dirty smilling to himself could see his mothers reaction is it was brought into her house.

The first years looked towards the old hat along with the rest of the school. after a few seconds there was complete silence the hat twitched and a rip appeared at the brim it look like a mouth . it opened wide and began to sing:

_**!Oh,you may not think i'm pretty,**_

_**But dont judge on what you see,**_

_**i'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall**_

_**and can cap them all.**_

_**there's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The sorting hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and i will tell you**_

_**where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**their daring,nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff wherethey are just and loyal,those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in old Ravenclaw, ifyou've a ready mind,**_

_**where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;**_

_**or parhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real firendsthose cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends **_

_**so put me on ! don't be affaid !**_

_**and don't get in a flap!**_

_**you're in safe hands (though i have none)**_

_**For i'm a thinking cap!"**_

The whole hall broke out in applause once the hat had finshed singing its song. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward " when i read your name out,you will put on the hat and sit on the stall to be sorted" she begain calling out the first names

"Abbott,Hannah" (Mcgonagall) "HUFFLEPUFF"(sorting hat)

"Bones, Susan" (M) "HUFFLEPUFF" (sh)

"Boot, Terry" (m) " RAVENCLAW" (sh)

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" (M) "RAVENCLAW" (SH)

"Bulstrode,Millicent" (m) "SLYTHERIN"

"Evans,Dudley" (m) "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finch-Fletchley,Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finningan,Seamus" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger,Hermione" " GRYFFINDOR"

"Longbottom,Neville" "GYFFINDOR"

"Macdougal,Morag""SLYTHERIN"

"Malfoy,Draco" "RAVENCLAW"

"Patil,Padma" "RAVENCLAW"

"Patil,P" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Parkinson,Pansy" "SLYTHERIN"

The hall had went silent a Malfoy in ravenclaw unbelieveable, draco walked off to join his new house and really hoped harry would be joining him. after 5 mintures the chatter finally subsided and the sorting contiuned the line was now near the end.

"POTTER,DANIEL" "GRYFFINDOR"

"we've got potter we've got potter" came the shouts from the Gyffindors.

"POTTER,HARRY"

"what theres another potter ?" " i didnt know they where twins or even that daniel had a brother" from around the hall came these didnt care he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

" hmmm"said a small voice in his ear " you are not what i expected from a potter you are as brave as any Gryffindor just like your father and brother but also you have brains you are as smart as any ravenclaw loyal as a Hufflepuff and cunning and strong as a Slytherin. interesting where to put you "

"not gryffindor or hufflepuff" harry repsoned to the hat " ok Mr Potter i have made my discision"

"RAVENCLAW"

Draco clapped and cheered the hardest his firend had just been sorted into his house,but it had taken nearly ten minutes to place him. deciding to ask Harry later about it. Harry joined ravenclaw table and sat by Draco all around the hall students muttered between themselves at what they just witnessed a potter and a malfoy been sorted into different houses that their familys had been in for centuries.

"Weasley,Ronald " "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zabini,Blaise" "SLYTHERIN"

The sorting was now over, McGonagall collected the stool and the sorting hat and walked out of the hall with them. Harry and Draco laughted at each other while chatter eupited around the hall.

Albus Dumbledore had now gotten to his feet . he was smilling at the whole tables of students sat before him. his eyes sweeped over daniel and his new friends and twinkled then his eyes moved towards ravenclaw and stopped on the laughting pair that was Harry potter and Draco Malfoy his twinkleing eyes dispeared at the sight of them together. fear replaced the twinkle after a few seconds he smiled again and spoke to the whole school.

"Welcome! to a new year at hogwarts before we begin are banquet, i would like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! and Tweak!" THANK YOU" he sat down and everybody clapped and cheered. Food appeared out of thin air onto the tables before them.

After the feast both Harry and Draco where to fall to care what people where saying to them or about them behind there had completely turned out the headmaster speech nor that he cared being fall and tried, it had been a long and very tiring frist day back in the the magical world he was looking forward to a peacefull night in his new bed. Draco looked around the hall watching the older students and then the teachers he noticed the Potters starring at him or to the very person beside him. Looking around he laughed his friend was nearly asleep deciding to wake Harry now before he totally crashed at ravenclaw table elbowing him the ribs "Harry come on stay awake not long then we be in the raveclaw dom commom room" .Harry was not amused at draco's antics but before he could think of a smart assed reply he noticed the headmaster and the teachers had stood and bid the students a good night.

"follow me ravenclaw First years" shouted an elder eagle over the noise of the great hall. following the older ravenclaw the climb many stairways they found themselves on the fifth floor up a narrow curived stairway on the west side of the castle and there in front of them a pine door with a bronze doorknob with the ravenclaw eagle on it. the prefect reached out and knocked the door.

" now first years there is no passwords to ravenclaw tower just answers to riddles and question when you answers right the door will allow you to enter the commom get it wrong and you will have to wait for a fellow eagle to get it right."

they watched as she opened the door inside the common room where there was a number chairs in small groups, a warm inviting fire place and many glass fronted book cases around the room while the older eagles welcomed their old friends, the new first year's where shown two door lead off to the boy's and girls shared doms once they had the right room they all interduced themselves to each other once this was completed harry,Draco and their fellow new firend terry boot that shared a dom room with them. the young eagles finally exhusted had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Terry, Harry and Draco finally emgered from their dorm shortly before 7 am smartly dressed in their unfoirms, Arriving in the common room they found that they where the first first years up since breakfast didnt start intil 7:45 they joined the elder years by the fire place. they where a small group of young men and ladies who seemed to be in middle of a intresting converstation. " Roger,cho,Eddie who will win this year's house cup" " probley slytherin or maybe at a push Gryffindor never us shame really" "well i bet Gryffindor mainly because Dumbledore's golden boy is now at hogwarts" the group noticed the three first years coming towards them and allowed their new house mates to sit with them.

" good morning i am Penelope Clearwater that young man on your right is roger Davis on Davis right is Cho Chang sitting by her is Marietta EdgeCombe and that bookworm hidding behind the charms book is Eddie Carmichael"

"hello"

"hi "

"welcome to ravenclaw Harry , Draco, Terry"

"welcome to the house of smart asses and wise old coots we are the best" laughted Eddie from behind his book " no need to say who you are we all saw you get sorted a Potter and a Malfoy in are house "

"Eddie go back to reading that book and leave them alone " scolded Penelope " breakfast is at 7:45 am to 8:55 lessons begin at 9 am but for your first day you will have to wait in the main hall intil our head of house Professor flitwick brings you list of classes you be taking."

" remember if you need any help at all with homework or any issues you can always come to see us or Flitwick"

"Thanks you lot well terry,harry breakfast do you think" Draco complained rubbing his belly while it grumbled. "how can you be that hungry Draco i saw you pig out on a roast and pudding last night " terry said with a big smirk plastered on his face while harry and the older students laugthed at him.

Bidding a light hearted goodbye and see you at Breakfast, the three left the tower deciding to find their way to the great hall without getting lost after ten long minuters of draco insisting they where heading the right way they ended up out side the stairway to headmasters office laughing at draco's bad sense off direction, Terry and Harry both had remembered their way from the hall to the tower last night. entering the great hall they arrived to find they where currently the only three students around the teachers already where half way though their own breakfast. heading towards the ravenclaw table they started eating toast,sauages,eggs and beans while making each other laugh at their jokes and eating challenges. At ten past eigth Harry, Draco and Terry where half way though a beans eating contest when the rest of their house and the rest of the school under an hour the students finshed their Breakfast and trooped out heading towards their classes or common rooms while the first years waited for their heads of houses to arrive to sort out their looked around to Gryffindors table to see Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger and his twin Brother starring at him watching him and his two friends from the Hufflepuff Table Dudley smiled to him and quickly went back to chating up a fellow first year.

after Professor Flitwick arrived and sorted out their classes they found that they had most of their lessons with Hufflepuff and one or two with Slytherin and Gryffindor harry looked down his lesson planner and saw it how it looked.

7:45 - 8:55 Breakfast

9:00-10:00 History of Magic with Hufflepuff ( mondays only)

10:00-10:15 Break / free period

10:15-10:55 Charms with Hufflepuffs ( first years will be taught by Professor L Potter)

11:00-12:00 Transfiguration with Gryffindors (mon,tues,thurs,friday)

12:00-13:30 Lunch

13:45 - 15:00 Potions with Gryffindors (tuesday-thursday)

15:10- 16:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins ( First years will be spilt between Professor Quirrel and ) ( monday-firday)

16:15 - 17:15 Herbology with Hufflepuffs (mon-thurs)

17:25 -18:55 Dinner

19:00 -20:00 free period / time

20:00-21:00 free period / time

21:00-22:00 free period / time

22:00-00:00 Astronomy ( only on tuesdays)

History of Magic turn out to be the most boring lesson that the young Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had to encounter so far and soon many students rarely took notes except Harry who tried to keep his mind on the lesson which was soon passed around the room for everyone to copy while professor Binns waffled on about the goblin wars. after the break the Ravenclaws headed towards the Charms room while lining up outside the where joined by their friends in Hufflepuff susan bones, Hannah Abbott and justin Finch-Fletchley and dudley. after five minutes Professor Potter stuck her head out and called the class in. walking into the room they spilt into their correct house and sat opposite to each other walking down the middle of the class room Professor Potter walked back and fourth calling their names from her registers Hannah Abbott- here, Mandy Brocklehurst-here,Dudley Evans-here Terry Boot-here, Susan Bones-here, Draco Malfoy-here, padma patil-here,Ernie Macmillan-here,Harry potter-Here

"good now welcome to Charms to day we will be stright into charms by making objects fly not everyone will be able to perform it at once now watch me and dont forget that nice wrist movement we will be practising over the next ten to twenty minutes ok all eyes on me thank you Wingardium Leviosa ok now you try all to gether " _Wingardium Leviosa" _the class chanted "good now keep practising your wand movement and in five minutes i will pass out feathers you will divide into pairs and practise ok try again" moving between the table of students stopping at harry and Draco "ok boys show me your wrist movements please" lily sighed deeply here sat in front off her was her little boy she gave up. How he looked like his father if they knew then they would have never sent him away to her sister "good now i am passing out the feathers one between two please ok good" the class split into lily walked to each pair placing a feather between them. after twenty more minutes she sighed three quarters of the class failed to even raise the feather. she kept glancing towards harry he hadnt even tried yet draco was still trying and failling to raise the feather with a few minutes left harry finally had his turn with a simple flick of his wrist instead of his wand he made the feather float six foot in the air the whole class watched him do it " well done Harry now for the rest of you, you are to keep practing your wand movement and the spell ok good and we will continue next lesson class dismissed hurry up or your be late for your next lesson" the students of Ravenclaws left their Hufflepuff counterparts heading for their first potions with the famous miserble potions master Professor Snape.

the Ravenclaws headed toward the otherside of the castle for Transfiguration walking up the grandstair ways they where joined by Gryffindors " well look if it isnt my eldest twin brother Harry whats up baby harry" Daniel shouted at him while the red head laughted at him " Harry just dont pay attention to them come on we be late for McGonagall". Transfiguration turned out to be very interesting if it wasnt for the fact Harry could already Transfiguate objects at a seven year level yet again he waited to the last minute to transform his match into a sharp pointed needle he hoped that the teachers couldnt see how bored he was with his lessons already. he did indeed watch the other students and found most of them stuggled with simple insturctions and wand work. Professor McGonagall had been watching the ravenclaw students carefully most of them where intellgent and try as they might failed to transform their matches she had noticed that Harry potter looked bored at being asked to perform this task all lesson not once had he tried to turn his match with five minutes to go he finally performed his magic and on his first time turned the match into a very shape pointed needle. when his twin brother failed along with the rest of Gryffindor only Herimone Granger had manged to turn the match into half a needle. once she dismissed the class she headed towards the staff room to think about what had just happened in her first year glass.

" well that was boring" yawned harry "hope lessons are not all like this"

"What are you crazy Harry i couldnt even bloody turn that damn match into that needle and in charms for most of that lesson i couldnt even make that stupied feather float then you try and pass first time on them both"

"Stop complaining Draco leave poor harry alone come on its lunch now then a free period before Defences againts the dark arts i heard that Professor Potter has asked his friend Sirrus black to help him this should be great " when they joined ravenclaw table they notice that some off the teachers where watching Harry closely. after a nice lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice Harry,Draco and Terry decided to head out into the grounds of the castle before they could leave Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall walked toward their current spot.

" Afternoon gents" squeaked flitwick "i wonder if i could have a quick word with Mr Potter please in my office"

"No need to worry Mr potter we just want a quick chat before you have your next lesson" McGonagall smiled " Mr Malfoy,Mr Boot your see Harry before your Defense against the dark arts"

"ok Professors" looking toward his friends "dont worry guys i catch up with you in the tower"

Harry joined his teachers and walked out of the hall,down a small corridor that lead to the charms classroom stop just outside a great carved oak door " one moment Mr potter "

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Professor's" came the voice from the office " ah Minvera, Filius and harry come in please "

"Thank you Lily" replyed the two Professors, walking into the large office Harry noticed that there was more then one person here. Behind Lily was a few minstery witches and wizards, the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore on his left was the minster of Magic Harry didnt know his name, James potter , sirius black and Remus Lupin. all eyes on him.

McGonagall turned towards harry "take a seat Mr Potter please. good now we want to discuss a few matters with you your not in any trouble." Harry nodded and sat down infront of the headmaster who was behind the desk. Dumbledore eyes watched the boy infront of him carefully " hello harry a few of you teachers today noticed you seem to hold back in class why is that ?"

Harry closed his mind as soon as the headmaster looked directly into his eyes, the sly git had just tried to break into his mind with a simple blink of his eyes ,harry pushed the headmaster out off his head. " i dont know headmaster really i dont" while keeps his eyes trained firmly on the spot on the wall behind the headmasters left shoulder.

Albus couldnt believe an eleven year old had sucessfully kept him out of his mind. deciding not to push his luck Albus let the matter drop " ok harry i think you should make sure you apply yourself more in class now on to the second matter at hand you will not be going back to your aunts house from now on"

Harrys head snapped towards the headmaster, " What why ?" glaring at the headmaster " i live there its where my brother and mother lives and you cant stop me going back..."

"Now Harry listen to me they are your aunt and cousin not your mother and brother they agreed to watch over you intil you where of ages your parents here have full support of the minster here and paperwork signed stating you will given back to your parents duing christmas and the summer hoildays you will be going with them..."

" I am not Professor i dont give a damn what they want ( nodding towards his parents) i am going back home at christmas now can i go please."

Albus nodded he didnt want to be in a battle with this student he sensed his aura when he glared at him,Albus watched the outraged student leave the office.

"Albus" Lily spoke softly but it seemed to echo around the room. " Lily right now i dont want to push the subject on him we have three months intil christmas to get him to agree but right now i can guess he been told by your sister and is hurting. he is strong willed and a little stubbon like you and James, you have the paperwork signed that he can come back to you for good if by christmas he is still hostal then we will have to think off another way" sighing heavy " lily,james,remus,sirius ,minerva and you filius just keep an eye on him and Mr Malfoy too it wouldnt do if the brother of the boy who lived turned against the light side"

with that the headmaster stood and left the office with his staff , troubled by the power he had felt radiate from the boy, Harry potter had to be watched closely.

Harry had not really been paying attention in defense againts the dark arts. he totally blank his father and his godfather and took note for DADA. the stress that his parents and the head master had placed on him was slowly eating away at him, how dare they was all that he could think after dinner he sat in ravenclaw common room by the fire by himself,Draco and terry had given up on him what ever had happened had coursed harry to become depressed slightly both boys decided to call it a nigth and head to their beds. at 2am harry was exhusted mentally and physically decidng to get some sleep he would come up on his plan tomorrow morning.

**author note: i left this mostly the same just checking spelling for any of you who still complain about spelling i dont care much plz get a life not very thing in this world has to be perfect. so dont bother me about it. ok now thats cleared up ! . cheers again for those who have been waiting for updates. been really busy with other projects like going though my bro's other story and rewritting that one thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : i have decided to to rewrite my brothers other other story and also get on with this one as well. quick Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns harry potter i do not plz dont sue me i dont own anything! lol ok thanks to many off you again for adding this to fav story and so on thanks very much ! plz dont be affaid to email me questions or suggestion you might like to see. it might take me awhile to reply ok on with the story.**

**OWLS AND BROOMSTICKS -**_**Two weeks later**_

The morning had not gone well for Harry, first Draco had moaned non-stop since breakfast about first year never getting a chance to try out or play for the house Quidditch team, now at lunch poor Harry had to deal with the youngest male child of the Weasley's, he could never believe he would meet someone so annnoying and childish.

Harry had been one of Professor Snapes non-Slytherin best students at potions. ever since their first joint potions lesson which Ravenclaw got a amazing fifty points from Snape and Gryffindor had lost nearly a hunderd thanks to Daniel and ron's wrong answers.

_flashback_

_Two lines formed in the dungeons corridor outside the head of Slytherin house's lab. the Gryffindors had just arrived from Transfiguation with their own head of house McGonagall where the so called golden trio had started talking about the hundered points they had won for their amazing work, Daniel and Ronald gloated towards Harry and Draco before anything could come off this The famous Severus Snape whipped open the door to face the two Houses infront of him. "IN NOW" demanded the potion's master, once the class settled snape started taking a register stopping on Daniels name he said softly "Ah yes Daniel Potter are new-Celebrity." _

_"Thats right Snape and dont forget it"smirked Daniel while ron patted him on the back. _

_Harry couldnt believe his ears how stuiped did you want to be. Taunting a man who was already legendary for perfering his own house over others._

_"Silence NOW!. Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr potter, chosen one or not i will not be spoken to like this!" with this Daniel and rons smirks have been well and truely wipped from there smug little faces._

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of the potion-making"he spoke in a whisper,that made every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in the dungeon pay attention."as there is little foolish wand waving here.I do not expect many first years to understand or even become potion masters of the future only the truely Gifted will Succeed here while most will fail "eyes resting on the choosen one and the red head dimwit that seemed to want to follow him over the nearest cliff "Potter what do you get if i added powered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood?" _

_Daniel turned a look of horror towards his friends before saying "i dont know Sir" _

_Snape's lips curled into a tiny sneer "tut,tut-fame is not everything" the brown fizzy haired girl by the name off hermione granger looked like she was about to wet herself jumping up and down one hand in the air,probley not used to being ingorned. while Snape was glaring at the choosen one,Harry smirked at Draco and mouthed "what a dumbass"._

_"Potter lets try again now potter where do i find a Bezoar?" _

_" i dont know sir!" _

_"Did you even look at a book before you left Daddies manor, no well you will not go far in my class" looking across the classroom towards Harry he smirked " lets see if your brother can do any better" _

_"Potter what do i get if i add powered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood?" hoping to destory another Potter "_

_"sir asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful its know as the Draught of the living Death sir " smirked harry_

_Severus and the rest of the class where stunned by the answer Harry had given him " excellent mr Potter maybe there's hope for the Potter family after all now where do i find a Bezoar ?"_

_"A Bezoar is a stone found in a stomach of a goat. it will save you from most poisons." _

_"Bravo Mr Potter for a chance to earn Ravenclaw say Fifty Points Whats the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane"_

_"Sir Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the same name Aconite"_

_" Excellent Mr potter fifty points to Ravenclaw for one giving me perfect answers and two for showing that brains out wit brawn anyday" looking at the class snape could see the shocked face of all but two of the class " now why arent you writing any off this down ! and one hundered from Gryffindor"_

every since that day ron had sworn revenge against him for make idoits out of him and Daniel. the stupied red head had even tried to set up a midnight duel againts harry and draco (who was harry's second) .The red blooded Gryffindors had waited in the trophy room at five to midnight waiting on Harry and Draco,but earlier in the day the smart ravenclaws had staged a conversation as they walked passed Professor's Snape and Flitwick on the way to lunch while looking forward to a good nigth sleep. The next morning harry and draco had walked past the house point container to find Gryffindors had been totally empty, the Gryffindor table looked sombe while the rest looked gleeful. while at the teachers table Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and potters did not look Happy at the end of the staff table Professor's snape and flitwick smiled at them as they headed to their table. Finally sitting down at their table they notice that weasley and potter red in the face.

"Morning Harry,Draco finally made it down to breakfast."

"Morning Terry,cho,roger, penelope,Eddie,Marietta"

" did you here Professor Snape caught daniel and Ronald out of their bed last nigth in the trophy room, they where caught due to a tip off about a midnight due. snape took them stright to McGonagall who then took them to the headmaster they lost about one hundred and fifty points each blowing the huge lead that Gryffindors had built up. the Potter's found out this morning and James Potter was mad at Dumbledore for taking the points from them saying and i quote "Boy's will be Boys"

Terry looked grimly at Harry and Draco " anyway James Potter demanded to know who tip of snape and flitwick about the duel. then daniel said you two must of done just to get them into trouble but Snape and flitwick refused to say and even defended you to when the headmaster asked saying you two where in our drom room already. well the head master has already question me about your whereabouts i told him you Harry had a headach and went to bed at ten and that Draco went to bed at eleven after his homework cas you know how crap he is at Charms..."

"hey i resent that charms is not my strong point anyway and you wouldnt help me Terry"

"sorry Draco anyway i went to bed at one am after finshing that rather large amount off homework i foolish decided to leave to last minute never again when i got up at seven i was meet by Dumbledore and McGonagall and taken to his office. so be warned you maybe taken to his office later."

Terry's prediction came true at the end of breakfast. as Harry and Draco, Terry moved to head to first lesson the head master voice could be heard over the crowd " Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy over here please Mr boot to your first lesson and tell Professor Sprout that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy will be joining you for her second lesson thank you"

two seats had been arranged in front off the headmaster while James potter stood with Daniel and ron beside his wife and professor's McGonagall,Flitwick and Snape stood nexts to the headmaster.

"Now boy's according to Mr potter and Mr Weasley you two where behind the duel last night and you made sure that they would be caught by Professor Snape because off a falling out between you now if this is true and you admit it you will be suspended if you dont them i am affaid i will have to expell both of you from hogwarts"

"WHAT" shouted the ravenclaws" WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING HEADMASTER"

Harry was fuming he was being set up and wasnt having any off it. " headmaster this is totally unfair me and Draco never set anything up we DIDNT set the duel up THOSE idoits did. they want revenge after what happened on our first potions lesson when their stupid answers and totall disrepected to Professor Snape here lost them one hundred and twenty points, Mr weasley and your golden boy over there decided to challenge us to a duel instead off bowing to these bullies we simple had a discussion on how to handle this act of bullying just as we where talking Professor snape and flitwick here overhead and told us to tell them, so we did. Now headmaster if you want to contiune believing two bullies over anyother student then fine but i am sure the minstry will be intrested that you expelled two students because they stood up againts your golden child and dimwitted friend"

All the professors where gobsmacked all except snape and flitwick who stood by the Ravenclaws, Daniel and Ron looked worried now they had been exposed as bullies to the headmaster.

" YOU NASTY LITTLE LIAR MY SON WOULD NEVER DO THAT" James shouted at his oldest son " YOU JUST WANT REVENGE FOR WHAT WE DID"

Harry was beyond fuming his own biological father had turned againts him again chose his twin over him the castle began to shake. " WHY WOULD I WANT REVENGE AGAINTS HIM GIVE ME SOME CREDIT YOU IDOIT ! DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO BE RELATED TO A COMPLETE MORON WHO HAS FOR SOME REASON THINKS IT OK TO BULLY STUDENTS AND SEEMS TO GET AWAY WITH IT. WHILE TWO PROFESSOR WHO THINKS THE SUN SHINE COMES OUT OF HIS BACKSIDE, I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO DURMSTRUMS IGOR WOULDNT HAVE GIVEN ME PROBLEMS" looking towards Draco then to Professor flitwick "Draco come on, sir i be in ravenclaw common room if you need me"

Nodding Snape and flitwick allowed the boys to pass and watch them leave the great hall. " you know Albus he is right you are putting those two above the rest off the student body" squeaked the tiny charms Professor " you nearly expelled two off my best first years with out any proof and we told you that we overherd them talking on their way to lunch"

Snape sneered at the headmaster" Yes headmaster you now have put us all in a postion Young Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are correct you took their side (while throwing the dumbledore's golden child an look of pure hated) before you had all the evdience and your husband lily just destoryed any hope of getting your son back. Igor Karakoff would kill to have Harry as a student did you not see what he did when he had been accused the castle shook. i will not want a very bright and talent wizard that mr potter is to be lost to this school. Now headmaster,Minerve,Filius i have a class to teach."

while reflecting on the morning's incidents that has spread like wildfire around the school. Harry was simple sick of Hogwarts in the first two and a half weeks of his first year he had challegend the headmaster twice got into a agrugment with his biological father and been nearly expelled. he couldnt take much more if it wasnt for the fact that Draco, Terry the whole of Raveclaw house along with the whole houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff stood behind Harry and supported him he would have begged his mother to let him leave Hogwarts for Drumstrums with Dudley. feeling homesick Harry sat in his favorite chair in Ravenclaw tower writing his first letter home.

Dear mother,

Things have been good so far with a few minor hiccups that involed the potter's and the old cot who runs this school, first off all i was sorted into Ravenclaw Houses i have made some very good friends in my house and from other houses to. most of my teachers cant not believe i am so talented i say most one or two seemed to hate me. my fav lessons are potions with severus snape, charms even if my biological mother teaches it. herebology is strange but its like gardening except some plants are dangerous dont worry professor sprout says we wont learn about them into third year. care of magical creatures is ok but they are simply showing us less harmfull beast not the awsome ones that six and seventh years do. i also like Astronomy which takes place at night and i am learning much in transfiguation and cant wait to even try to turn myself into animal joking. miss you much and have you heard from Dudley yet has he told you he has been chatting up most of the girls in his house see you at christmas sorry this is the own letter so far been so busy, i have to go it time for DADA (defense againts the dark arts)

love Harry

the afternoon dragged it had only been ten minutes and Professor Potter hadnt arrived yet the two houses had been eager to hear Harry's and Draco's side of the story about the morning while draco prattled on harry was thinking of home. before a question from a Slytherin first year was directed at him more then Draco. " How come you where sent to live with Muggles i mean your parents are a muggle born and pure blood the potter's have never acted like this" sighing at the question Harry simple replyed " My so called parents decided i was a squid and with old dumdly help sent me to my mothers house she my aunt really but i has legally adopted by her in the muggle world so shes my mother."

The rest of the class was horrifed at this answer and mentally each student decided there and then to make daniel Potter suffer more. there was noway in their mind that Harry potter was a squid the boy was top of the first year in all grades and could possible be moved up a year or two, he was smarted then most or even all seventh years in the school. Pasty parkinson and nott of Slytherin spoke at the same time " why dont you change to you muggle mother's name then instead of being a potter be a ..."

"Evans" Draco supplied while watching harry " That settles it for now on Harry James Potter no longer Exist and Harry James Evans is born"

while the class welcomed the new evans to the school, the school registers for all class suddenly changed. after another ten minutes the class became restless the door banged opened and in walked Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Good Afternoon class Professor potter is currently busy sorting out some business with the headmaster and we are here to teach you for today. you all know who i am this dashing man beside me is Remus Lupin"

"good Afternoon mr Lupin" the class chanted back.

" we're are going to take the register and will be teaching you some basic defense theory today then a small practical of a duel ok "

black took the register stopped suddenly when he reached Harry's name exchanging a look with remus who nodded they continued the rest off. the lesson dragged Harry took all the notes and yet agian Draco passed them round the room the bell finally brought the lesson to the end.

" THANK GOD ITS THE WEEKEND" shouted Draco as he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the room like a sugar mad toddler heading off to Ravenclaw tower leaving Harry and Terry to catch up with no homework for the week end they where off to explore the castle and grounds.

Saturday and sunday morning had been blissful with no lesson on the weekend all but one of ravenclaw tower had been still sleeping in bed. Harry had been up since six am on both days reading advanced spells and potions then on sunday one about a creator called Nicolas Flamel the man was well over six hundred and sixty years pondered why anyone would want to live that long he was only eleven but he accepted death as it was the great next adventure after life itself once you time was up you time was up!. apparently Flamel was the creator of the Philosopher's stone which was a legendary substance with astonishing stone itself produced the elixir of life something those who wished to be imortal who seek. Harry and the gang had completely mapped hogwarts and the grounds including Hargid's hut and the forbidden forrest, the boundries wall along with secrect passageways and secrect rooms that where unplottable all information where currently folded in a charms book in the bottom of Terry's trunk they where having huge trouble finding a parchment that could hold all the information. along with information on advanced tracking spells harry had found in advanced charms and wards all before sunday lunch time ( it be a big and better map of hogwarts if you wondering much better the the maruder's own map)

The trio had asked the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if they could have a go on their brooms,which the team allowed their firsties they even allowed them to join their practice. just for a chance to fly. Harry turned out to be a natural flier and played as a seeker on their practice resevered team and out classed their seeker cho chang not that they cared and Terry played Chaser for the resevered team. in the training practice the resevered team trashed the Ravenclaw first team by 900 to `120 points. " how did we lose davis?" " how the hell do i know but that was totally awesome we should talk to flitwick straigth away Evans, Malfoy and Boot kicked are asses today maybe we can get them on the first team no think about cho a winning ravenclaw quidditch team for the first time since.. when was the last time?" "Guys head back to the common room now ok i have to do a few things i see you back there"

"ok Davis can we come again for quidditch practice again"

"hopefully" davis retreating back said

After a shower they headed to their common had only just arrived when he saw Hedwig his snowy owl perched on the top off his chair by the talons clutching at two letters running across the common room he grabbed hedwig who hooted at the rough treatment that she just received let harry untire the letters from her talons before heading out to the owlary she bit her master on the ear and flew out the window. "what the hell hedwig" rubbing his sore ear he ripped open the first letter.

bro.

meet me in the great hall at lunch and come meet my friends.

Dud

ripping open the second one he knew who sent it.

Harry,

i am so so proud of you, so proud your doing well in your lessons, i wont be able to see you a christmas i told dudley that i was seeing my friends, its not true. Igor heard rumors that the minstry has signed paperwork over to your biological family, me and igor has tried everything to stop them but failed, i tried to warn them. when you told me off the problems with the potters in your first two weeks i knew then this was happing. the minstry arrived yestoday with a restraining order and paperwork threating jail if i come near you. you are my son!

love mum

tears had fallen on to the parchment for a second time but this time it was harry's how could they do this to him they didnt give a damn about him at all. they had always preferred Daniel to him they had sent him away thats what they though off him he had been only one and he could remember waiting for his mother in a bed when the door opened it was that old fool dumbledore. he remembered the cold night on the door step wrapped in a blanket silently sobbing for his mother and weeks with his aunt he sobbed his eyes out everyday barely eating small amounts off food it took another few weeks before his tiny mind told him they where never coming back they didnt love him. by now many ravenclaw had seen him crying draco had taken the letter from him and swore shaking his head at what he read. his friends helped him to bed that night leaving harry in tears to cry himself to sleep.

**A/N: i am going on hoilday for three weeks in oct so i am trying to pre write as many as poss. before i go/ my bro's story is a good one so i am not going to change it that much. thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ,J.K ROWLING DOES! i am just as much a bigger Harry Potter fan as my little bro. i will admit to the fact io have burrowed and i mean burrowed some extracts from Hp and the Philosopher's stone but thats all and the idea for this belonged to my little brother i have read tons of notes and ideas. he could be a good writer if he only improve his english skills cheers bro!**

**Halloween trouble and Christmas at the potters !**

The owls flooded the great hall as usual, all the great hall's attention seemed to be on six brown large barn owls that seem to be carrying a slim long everyone else Harry's attention also followed them suddenly they soared down the Ravenclaw table dropped the parcel right infront of Him. knocking his whole plate of breakfast to the floor, shaking his head at the damn owls he reached out to take of two notes attached to it. ripping open the first open Harry noticed His head of house's writing.

_DO not open at the table it contains your new Broomstick for the quidditch team, i do not want everybody to know or they would want one as well. Davis will meet you,Mr Malfoy and Mr Boot along with the rest of the team on the pitch for training at seven sharp._

_Professor _

the second note was from Roger Davis the teams Captain it read:

_Harry this is your new broom the Nimbus Two Thousands, i'll meet you on the pitch for Quidditch at seven. THIS YEAR IS OUR YEAR ! _

Harry showed the Ravenclaws around him the two notes, while laughing at the looks on the faces of the other houses. "can i have a go after you harry" was all he heard for ten minutes stright.

" OI POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU GOT THERE! " came the jealous voice of none other then Weasley from the other side off the Hall.

"Its Evan and none off you business Weasley" sneered Draco " why do you have to stick you nose into everything"

Daniel and his little gang of Lions had started to walk across the hall towards them " THATS A BROOMSTICK EVANS" shouted Daniel as his face grew red with rage, Daniel couldnt believe his average Brother was on the ravenclaw team after he could not even get on to the Gryffindor team " First years are not allowed them, your be in trouble when Professor Dumbledore hears"

Draco couldnt help himself Daniel potter was really an overgrown toddler who throw his toys out his pram when things didnt go, his way mummy and daddy had given him everything from their attention to the best toys in the world while his friend Harry had to live with muggles, before he could say something Terry beat him to it.

"its not any broomstick Potter Its a Nimbus Two Thousand what did you say you had a comet two sixty" Smiling at daniels every redden face "Comets are flashly but not in the same league as a Nimbus"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW BOOT YOU MUDBLOOD YOU DONT EVEN OWN ONE SO DONT LEATURE ME " yelled the golden boy

At his words the whole hall had gone silent the looks of shocks from every student and some teachers etched on their faces. all heads where turned toward him. Harry had been shocked that Daniel never figured out that their own mother has muggleborn and he had insulted many students with this rude remark before the teachers could react to daniel, harry pulled out his wand pointed it directly at daniel and shot the stuning spell at him. when daniel fell to the floor the teachers acted quickly to defuse the situation.

BANG a fire cracker eupited from McGonagall's wand, disqust on her face as she swept from the top table and moved toward her Gryffindors that had been apart of Potter's Group by the ravenclaw table. she always prided herself that no matter what bloodline entered her house they would always be welcome and now one of her own had insulted another student from a house that had always seemed to be right on par with her own. with McGonogall, James Potter and his friends and the headmaster walked to the group harry put his wand back into his pocket and sat dowm carmly and finished off his breakfast before he would be in the headmasters office once again.

Lily sat in shock her pale face could not hide the disqust at her own son for using mudblood it was the worst thing to call any muggleborn she had it shouted at her once by a so called friend, she could hardly blame harry for acting the way he did if, he hadnt the whole school looked like they would have done it themselves. Looking back at the years it suddenly hit her. the way james and herself had caved in and gave him everything he asked, never telling him off when he done something bad or punishing him in a way which would have forced him to understand but Daniel was too like his father and with Albus's loving aproach, her son was none other then a spoilt brat. form that moment she would start to punish him for his behavior and attuide weather James supported her or not.

The headmaster decided it would be in his best interest not to punish Harry for stunning Daniel. who had just been heard calling Terry Boot a mudblood, know if he did the whole school would rebel against him along with the teachers if he did. He also decided Daniel would not be revived infront the school. intil the school was in lessons. He had to be talked to by his father and knowing lily punished for it. for Albus it had been the worst morning for this to happen, knowing from now on those that knew Daniel would go out their way to stay away from him only the youngest weasley would remain faithfull. As for Hermione Granger it would be the last straw, Daniel had blackmailed her into his group bullied her and now this. Dumbledore needed her to remain friends with potter because unlike Daniel, she along with daniels twin Harry was the best in their year.

" everyone to their lessons please that means you too mister potter. Mr weasley come with me" looking at harry,Albus could have sworn the boy smirked at him knowing that he couldnt be punished. turning to james and sirius and remus then to lily who remained in her seat " my office please young mister potter will be revived there"

once out of the great hall many students from all the houses congratulated Harry for acting the way he did. " glad you done it Evans because if you didnt i would have jinked/hexed him" best thing Harry noticed was that everyone was starting to question daniel and Dumbledore heading off to Potions he was joined by many Gryffindors they shared potions with. "Harry i am Neville longsbottom listen i want to say sorry if i have said or done anything to you or to Mr Malfoy or Mr Boot while around Daniel. i can not defend him after that please forgive me us gryffindors do not accept this behavior at all."

while queing he looked toward the gryffindors " i would like us all to be friends this house rivalry seems to be causing this sort of problems are we not all witches and wizards regradless off blood status"

all the first year stood there let his words sink into their minds, it was simple while there arrgoant people like potter about houses untiy could never be acheived. Hermione Granger stepped out off the line " Harry's right this is exactly what causes wars people who think they are better then others"

the first years of both houses agreed that this behavior was to be thrown out of hogwarts for good unware Professors Snape, Flitwick ,Sprout and McGonogall had over heard them each teacher with a small smile on their faces headed to their respected classrooms.

Potions for Gryffindor had become pleasent for once with daniel potter and ron weasley out the picture, Snape let the Ravenclaws help their lion counterparts and found both houses worked well together after an hour of joint co-operation each table of ravenclaws mixed with gryffindors had brewed their finest potions on their frist try, each house recieved fifty points each for their outstanding work and co-operation. soon the whole school had heard that first years of all houses agreed a truce for good on house rivalry, most older years joined in their promise while a small die hard core of student took no notice of it eg Daniel potter,ronald weasley and ten others.

Snape sat in the staff room after finshing his lesson, while the studens where on break he needed a nice warm coffee, apon entering the staff room he saw his fellow Professors deep in conversation about the first years, Filius was extremely proud that his houses has manged to do something no one had though impossable. " Well today has to be the proudest day in Hogwarts History no more Rivalry between houses except on the Quiddicth pitch everyone should be so proud" Squeaked Filius

"you know your first years took fifty points i gave them to day for working together and the gryffindors with help from their eagles counterparts manged not to blow up my Classroom today it seems if you take out potter and weasley from the overall picture we might be able to have enjoyable lessons" smiled Snape "young Harry certainly takes after Lily dont you think after all even if he looks like james"

just as Minvera was about to speak the door to the staff room bang opened and walked in was an extremely angry looking lily potter. stopping only when the others looked at her stunned " sorry Albus seems not to care what i think when it comes to daniel" sighing she took the seat beside Serveus " James is not helping matters."

"lily we where just talking about what young harry did today other then stunning his brother"

said sprout while sipping a strong tea while smiling while the others nodded their heads.

"you should be proud of harry. lily he had manged to united the houses this morning he takes after you not your husband"

Lily smiled, the day had started off really bad and seemed to get worst before three quaters off Hogwarts staff informed her that her eldest son was apart of a group that manged the unthinkable. deciding to talk to harry today after lesson and invite him to her office after classes for a few hours in which she hoped she could bond with her lost son. the last time she had that was when he was born and for the months leading upto the attack by voldermort before it had been taken from her.

in her lesson today they would be learning how to do cheering charms, the ravenclaws where among her best house all seemed to get the charms down to an art after one or two lessons of hard work. Harry's usual parnter Draco had become ill and was recovering in the hospital wing under madam promfey's today harry was by himself which gave lily perfect time to talk him and keep an eye on needed to build his trust which hopefully wouldnt take that long.

" so Harry looking forward to the holloween Feast tonight" enquried lily

"Hopefully nothing will happen i cant shake this feeling i have something is wrong or will happen"

"what do you mean"

"well i have been able to tell. because i can remember a pair of red eyes then a green flash then total usally ocurrs when something might go bad."

Harry's uneasyness started duing the night he had woken again due to the usual replay of the attack. he was shaken awake by draco who harry accidently jinxed hense why draco had gone sick for most of the day.

" listen harry dont think i am angry with you about this morning and Daniel. he has to much of your father in him if you didnt stun him half the school would have done" sighed lily

" he is a spoilt brat plan and thinks everything will come to him even if he doesnt desevre it" harry replied while making terry bust out laughting when he aimed for him

" yes he is"sighed lily" i should have put my foot down from the start But Albus and James wouldnt allow it"

" i see you like to read runes i been having some trouble with some advanced runes for tracking its better then a tracking charm but about a hundred more times harder to excute"

harry was having problems him and a few friends from each house had found parchment big enough to accomendate a map of the castle and grounds, but a simple tracking charm wears off after a few days.

"what are you up to if you want to learn that?" lily mind working overtime when her brain finally found the answer"your making a map of the castle and you need to track every one on it but a first year like yourself shouldn't be able to perform seventh year work yet .i say you about six year at most."

harry nodded at her then decided to ask her something that had been on his mind since he recieved hedwig back from his mother. " do you know why James didnt teach Defence against the dark arts a while back when black and lupin stepped in ?"

"Yes harry i do but its not for you to worry about now just keep going on your school work intil christmas and dont forget James is your father"

"no he is not my father"

"Harry please i am trying to help you understand..."

"understand what why my so called parents decided that one of their son was clearly more inportant then their other son who as a baby sat waiting for his mum and dad to return but never does why bother now!" grabbing his Parchment and other notes and quill stuffing in his bag he stormed from the classroom. leaving his classmates and mother in shock.

His anger quickly vanished at her sighing heavily Harry decided to head back to his dorm room to drop of his bag and homework off. as he crossed the castle he accidently passed the third floor notcing a figure standing before a door at the far end of the corriador talking to himself.

"why will it not open i have tried everything Master forgive me i am trying my best ..."

The figure spun around quickly to face Harry. The Ravenclaw noticed the turban wrapped around the mans head, the bags under his bloodshot eyes and pale skin.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asked Harry while his hand slowly moved toward his pocket that contained his a stabbing pain across his scar.

"Harry potter" a deep voice whispered " look what you have reduced me to living off idoits"

"Stun him Quirrel " ordered the voice "we can use him to get though the old coots traps and get the stone"

Harry jumped to his left as the stunner came towards his chest. sending Harry smashing into the stone wall shoulder's first. His left shoulder popped out of the socket after it hit the wall a constant burning ripped though it and down his back. rasing his shaking injuried arm Harry quickly fired off stunning spells which he prayed would disarm the mad man.

" fool he is only a child stun him now" demanded the voice. the DADA Professor being egged on by his master he shouted " _Crucio", _

Harry had been learning up against the wall wincing in pain with nowhere to dogde the cruciatus curse he could do nothing but wait. the unforgiverable hit him directly in his stomach,the pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the pain his body was tried not to scream, tried not to give the crazied wizard any pleasue from hearing him scream but the curse was far more worst the anything he had ever endured. Harry now fully understood why this curse was an unforgiveable. He was trying to fight the pending darkness that was now threating to decesend on his body. before the darkness took him harry swore he heard shouting from what sounded like Professor's and older students but he knew no more allowing the darkness to desend on him.

A few minutes earlier.

A student from Professor Snape's sixth year potions class had been on his way back from the toilet, when a high pitch scream of pain assultied his ears. He stumbled toward the duel to find a fully grown wizard using the cruciatus curse on a first year. knowing the child needed help Steven's rushed back to Potions to get help. "your late stevens detention for you now sit down"

" but...but...sir..." the exhusted sixth year replied " theres a strange wizard using an unforgiveable curse on a first year on ... the...third...floor."

Snape paled "lead the way stevens. You girl get the headmaster and the rest of the staff now to the third floor"

Snape withdrew his wand and rushed out the door after the already exhusted sixth year. rushing to the third floor Snape ran up the grand stairway two at a time where he was quickly joined by the headmaster and fellow staff member such as McGonogall, the Potters, Black,Lupin and spourt and filius. As they reached the bottom steps of the next flight of stairs a scream of pain and a cold laugh was heard, the teachers now wands drawn ran flat out along the deserted corriador with the head boy and girl and a few perfects trailing the Professors turning down the passageway they indeed find a first year Ravenclaw being _Crucioed_ on the floor.

" Run you fool now" Quirrel started to shoot of curse left right and center, as he legged it down a side passageway and ran toward the front doors with most of the staff in hot persuit. Filius ran toward his downed eagle. The boy was breathing but bearly " Harry come wake up" when he didnt reply filius looked up at Minverva " Potter needs to get to the hospital wing now"

Severus conjured up a stretcher and placed Potter on it. together the three heads of houses rushed him towards the hopsital wing as quickly as they dared could. Their party was met at the bottom off the grand stairway by a large group of students. who by now knew who was involved and what happened.

" is he ok ?"

"is it true he had a unforgiverable used on him."

Snape bit his lip some students where complete idoits " move now all of you back to your common rooms NOW " Dumbledore shouted over the commotion as the students headed of towards their common rooms. Severus moved the stetcher over to poppy who joined the group.

"whats happened to him" as she ran a scan over his body.

"He was Cruicoed by some wizard who broke into Hogwarts" squeaked Filius. "did you catch the wizard Albus ?"

Albus looked over the pale form of Harry potter, the boy had suffered at anothers hands. " Get him to the Hospital wing Poppy and contact St Mungo's just incase we dont know what damage he will have from being expoised to. he must have been under the cruciatus curse for awhile."

Harry moaned his body seemed stiff and sore. he opened his eyes to find his glasses had been removed. His blurred vision did not help hin discover where he was. His arms felt heavy raising his rigth arm he moved them towards the table that he hope had his glasses on.

"Madam Pomfey,Professor Potter he is waking up"

All of a sudden two blurred figures stood over Harry, he felt a hand move back his hair from his forehead then preceeded though his messy unkempt hair. His glasses where gently replaced on his head the blurred figures of Lily Potter and Poppy Pomfrey now loomed clearly over him, harry could make out Lily had been crying her eyes where red and bloodshot. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she hadnt slept a wink all week.

"how do you feel Harry ?"

" Sore and stiff madam Promfey" harry Yawned "tried too"

"Drink this It's a potion to take away the pain its been a long week of keeping you pain free and just hoping you would wake up." explained Poppy

" A week really" harry asked suprised mind racing replaying the duel and the pain "did you catch Quirrel ?"

"Who harry " lily whispered

"the voice called him Quirrel now i think about it could be the dada teacher then we dueled i jumped out the way off the stunner he sent, but i smacked my shoulder into the wall then i fired off some stunners and tried to disarm him. Then he shouted Curico the pain was like well hell"

"Get some rest Harry. I have to report to Dumbledore now ok i'll be back soon " lily kissed his forehead and walked out of the hospital wing heading off to the headmasters closed the ward with a locking charm and headed off to her sleeping quarters.

"Draco why are you still in here for ?"

" well Harry that little hex you placed on me was more powerful then Pomfrey expected and its taken this long to wear off so you owe me " smirked Draco "now if you dont mind i need some sleep" learning back on to his pillow within five minutes Draco had crashed.

learning back on to his own pillow Harry stetched trying to get some feeling in his legs and arms but it was a losing ten long minutes Harry had fallen back into his slumber.

Lily heard voices off the order of the pheonix that had been posted at the school since halloween's attack. she had not slept propley since then every minute of this week she hoped so much that Harry would wake. Poppy had placed him in a magically enduced coma to help his small body deal with the pain. poppy worked triedlessly thoughout the week watching her son,while Severus brewed advanced complex potions that would rid Her little boy of pain. reaching out she knocked the office door.

"Enter" Albus shouted out " Lily is everything alright ?"

"Harry woke up about twenty minutes ago he is still in pain..."

Severus looked at her "dont worry St Mungo's sent their strongest Painless Potion its better then anything i can brew mainly because they take nearly a month to brew and get ready."

Nodding she joined her Husband and friends infront of Albus's desk facing him. Albus eyes lost their twinkle in his eyes after the attack. Parents of the students demanded to know what security was in place around the school. Fudge was not helping matters he seemed to meddle in the headmaster's affairs. The minster had sent Aurors to keep watch over Hogwarts. Alistor "Mad eye" moody broke the silence " do we know much on the attacker like his name or age"

"No Alistor i have no clues..." begain the headmaster but lily lifted her head from James shoulder and said "Harry said his name was Quirrel but he wasnt alone their was someone else with him."

Apon hearing his name the headmaster paled "Quirrel are you sure as in are Professor Quirrel ? "

The attacker was a member of staff, it now made sense to the rest. How the attacker had manged to escape capture from them in the grounds. Quirrel taugth the older years DADA instead of the younger years.

" silence. good ok now we have to take Quirrel alive this attack has proven he's dangerous but right now he have to stop him. where is he Minerva ?"

"he is pertoling the halls tonight and Hosptial wing Corriador..."

chaos spread thoughout the headmaster's office. Lily and james had already jumped from their seats and ran to the door. with the rest of the order of the pheonix behind them in a mad bid rush to reach the hospital wing before Quirrel got to Harry to silence him for good.

BANG

The castle floor shook, smoke filled the corriador shouts could be heard from Hospital wing. Poppy had dragged both Harry and Draco out of their beds into the isolation ward both boys had wands ready but both still to injuried to keep throw off the attack. The DADA teacher had already blown the doors from the mainly enterince off but the door to the isolation ward was blocked by the empty beds and mattress. "Come out potter i want to play " it may have been Quirrels body but not his voice it was that cold cruel voice he once heard before when he was one " time to die you meddling child" the blast ripped the doors from their hinges and the beds blocking the doors thrown across the room knocking harry back to the end of the ward his injuries from the last duel reopened leaving harry in worst pain then ever before. Quirrel walked toward where harry lay laughed and pointed his wand "your going to die potter like you should have when you where a drooling baby"

"Goodbye Harry potter _Avada ..."_

" _Expelliarmus" _the wand pointing at harry had been thrown out of Quirrel hands "_Impedimenta" _Dumbledore had just disarmed and inmoblised Harry's attacker " you old fool Dumbledore always trying to stop me!"

It couldnt be Albus stood facing Quirrel well the body of Quirrel but with the voice of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldermort " Tom is that you !"

"Its Lord Voldermort to you Dumbledore" sneered Voldy " when i get my body back your be sorry all of you." Quirrel screamed as a vapor poured from his body and escape out the window

Harry laid in sheer pain when Pomfrey kneel beside him trying to heal the wounds that had reopened. blood poured from them "stay awake Harry come on stay awake" more people swooped around him. a hand touched his forehead a soft voice " stay with us"

The darkness yet again threating to engulf him, "theres not much i can do for him here he will need to be taken to St Mungo's if he last that long"

**A/N: hope you enjoy the duel and battle off the hopsital wing.i kinda feel sorry for harry poor little bugger never seems to get a quite year at Hogwarts in the books always something to cause pain and death. oh well never mind. i am off not bad for one nite rewriting and spelling checking and uploading 4 chapters in one nigth. peace ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HP J.K ROWLING DOES .**

_(Harry laid in sheer pain when Pomfrey kneel beside him trying to heal the wounds that had reopened blood poured from them "stay awake Harry come on stay awake" more people swooped around him. a hand touched his forehead a soft voice " stay with us"_

_the darkness yet again threating to engulf him, "theres not much i can do for him here he will need to be taken to St Mungo's if he last that long")_

The Darkness once again tried to drag him down into unconsciousness sapping every onzes of remaining enegry out of him. though heavy eyes Harry was staring up at those people who stood around him in which chaos Healers had finally arrived from St Mungo's within minutes off the incident. Quirrel had been tried up and dragged from Hogwarts by the minstry to be questioned and held in an unecapeable cell intil his trial.

"Harry i am Healer Thompson. we take care off you at St Mungo's ok i know your in pain but at the moment it will be smarter not to sedate or give you pain relief intil we get there ok look at me good" with a flick of his wand the healer placed they young lad onto a a gray haired healer watched his vitals.

"healer thompson his vitals are stable at the moment, Healer walker send St Mungo's an message to get blood replenishing potions and the strongest sedating and pain relief as well we be there within five-ten minutes got that good now go." ordered an graying healer who was watching her chat held tightly her small parchement currently read: patient **Harry James Potter **Age: **11 **current status: **stable **injuires: **Life Theating. **

His parents and teachers could only watch as the healer's worked. Each adult hoping nothing else would go wrong. The head healer issused demands and his team did as they where told,as young Harry laid immoblised struggling to keep his eyes ten heartbeating minutes the order came. " ok he is stable on two we will move him ok one, two" healer Thompson stood looking directly at the group " who want to come with us. only two can come at the moment" Lily moved towards the healers a second later her Husband also moved toward her. "Remus, Sirius stay here look after Daniel. we be back hopefully in the morning." The group disppeared in a bright light leaving the isolation ward for St Mungo's via Portkey.

**St Mungo's Hospital: London**

Harry was rushed into the treatment room by the medical staff. While The Potter where shown to the relatives's room.

"Sorry lord and lady Potter but intill the healer incharge deems it ok. i am affaid i can not allow you access to see you son in the treatment room.I promise as soon as i hear anything i will come get you."

the Nurse hurried from the room leaving the Potters in shock.

"tell me he will be ok James"

"i hope so i really hope so."

**Staff room -Hogwarts**

The attack on the hospital wing had left many Professors and Students shaken, Filius rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He had been up most of the night looking after his house and Harry's cousin and Friends. it was truely amazed him how many friends the boy had made in his short time at Hogwarts not only in Ravenclaw But Gryffindor and Hufflepuff even a few friends from Slytherin. who had been waiting outside the Staff room for any news, now at one aclock at in the morning Harry's parents sent news was that Harry was finally stable and would be in St Mungo's for awhile intill he recovered. This news seemed to relax everyone harry was stable but in high dependency ward. Filius only prayed he would never see a scene like that tiny Professor was lost in deep though watching the replay over and over in his mind that he did not notice Professor's McGonogall,Snape along with Mr black sitting infront of him.

"Oh Filius your still up. i though you would be in your office now" yawned Minvera " all the students are now alseep"

Severus stretched his legs before collapsing into his favorite chair by the warm fire. " What a day ! Albus is very very worried that Quirrel was after the Philospher's stone now with Quirrel's attack on young Harry again nothing is right"

Sirius looked at his feet, His godson had been totured first time around and then nearly killed by a mad man the second time, He should have gone to St Mungo's with James and Lily but just looking at Harry covered in blood made his nerves snap. All those years with his family and friends not once did he think of Harry and was just as shocked as James,Albus and Moony when Harry got into Hogwarts. when Harry make it out off St Mungo's Lord Black would make it up to his godson even if it kills him.

" there is not much to do then all sleep and wait for tomorrow for more news. I am sure the boy would never want us to be like this. good night all see you all at breakfast."

with all that the Professor's rose from their seat and headed to their beds for some sleep.

**Hufflepuff common room.**

Dudley sat quietly beside the fire, tears streamed sown his small round face. a few hours ago he had sent Hedwig off to his mother and Earl his owl to Igor. with news that His little brother had been attacked and was near death in St Mungo's Wizard Hopsital. it was a few minutes to one in the morning when he had been seen by Professor Sprout his head of house that Harry was stable but in an I.C.U.

"Dudley are you going to sleep today." asked Susan "I am sure Harry will want you to sleep. if anything happens then a Professor will come and get you."

nodding his head. Dudley hauled his tried and emotionally drained body across his common room towards the boy's and praying to Merlin nothing else Happened to his baby brother.

**Ravenclaw Tower.**

Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Eagles sat in their common room. none moved from their seats all waiting for the morning to hear more about Harry.

Draco had been healed at the scene. He had minor cuts to his body that madam pomfey healed before he was sent of to his common room with a flask of dreamless sleeping potion and a small flask of painless potion while been helped by Professors Black and Lupin after the healer's took Harry. Draco had been bombarded with questions as soon as he arrived back. The whole school had heard within minutes off what had happened. Lifting the Painless potion his Godfather made he downed it in one quickly followered by the dreamless potion. He slumped back in his cosy armchair and promptly fell alseep.

**Gyrffindor Common room.**

Hermione Granger,Neville Longbottom where the only lion's still up. they had been in the Library reseaching for clues to their three headed dog Problem for their friends when they heard that Professor Qurriel had attacked an student. when they found out who the student in question was they where horrifed and shaken. Most off their House did not care as it was only the brother of the chosen one. When the chosen one found out he gloated that Harry should be dead, while ron laugthed Harry's friends used a wide range of hexs and jinxes leaving both boys resembling a gaint slimey slug in a school unform.

**Headmaster Office- Hogwarts**

Albus felt for the first time. all the one hundred and fifthteen years he had lived, every since Harry Potter entered Hogwarts, the boy had some how been stronger, smarter then His twin brother. He was a riddle something about Harry figthened the old man, The Boy had been present both times Voldermort had been present at Hogwarts and both times stood againts the dark lord.

The boy was alive but badly injuired. He would be away from school for a few weeks maybe, prefect time for him to Put Daniel though his paces. so Daniel Godric Potter, the boy who lived, the choosen one could begain his destiny to defect the dark lord and he Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light would be remembered for his part in the down fall of Lord Voldermort.

After the mishap a week ago with Mr Boot, He could not wait for the Boy to grow up. At eleven Daniel'S Bullying was causing more problems. Daniel also lost Allies that would have helped him in the future years to come. the boy was at the moment Less then average, no where near Harry's strenght. Dumbledore was hoping the child would soon come into his powers in the next few years or all was lost.

The pheonix sat on his perch watching the old wizard, the old human was powerfull but a little insane, Fawkes could not understand why the old man was wasting his time with a child who seemed more interested in being Cruel to his fellow Hatchlings. plus the boy's aura was not that strong unlike his brother who had an aura that out shone his compaion and came close to merlin's. The Pheonix had lived for centuries. He saw the problems with the wizarding world everything always came down to power. Albus and Tom are the same they uses people to do their bidding and proclaims its for the right reasons things never change. ruffling his feather's at this foolishness._ RELAX the pheonix's sighed its time for a flight,maybe i could vist the child see how the hatchling is doing, Albus will not notice that i am would just think i gone for my annual daily flight.._

The headmaster watched his Pheonix ruffle his feathers and knew Fawkes was soon to be off for his usual flight to merlin knows where. The Pheonix jumped from his perch to the open window and vanished "good night my friend i see you in the morning " raising from his chair the headmaster headed to his chambers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ! **_

Fawkes flammed to St mungo directly from the grounds of the castle, heading to the I.C.U ward that at this moment held the wizarding worlds his long golden wings. he flew towards the young hatchling landing softly on the headboad and watched the small boy. his injuries where healing nicely but the pheonix let a single tear fall from his eyes and directed it onto the boy's worst injury as soon as the tear hit its mark the wound resealed and new skin grew over the newly repaired raw flesh no scar formed to incidate that anything nasty had happened to the young boy. fawkes ruffled his long golden feathers and settled down for a few hours to just watch over the anything happened while he was there he could flam the boy back to the castle for treatment.

"nurse what is that pheonixs doing here by the Potter boy ?" demaned a healer "and how long was it been here for ?"

"healer Smith i didnt see it come in and i have no ideas how it came in or what time its just been sat there for."

the old pheonix watched in amusement as a heated argument broke out between the old witch and young Wizard. he had seen many scene like this at the school teachers yelling at students and students yelling at Teachers sighing things never change.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Terry and draco both headed to the great hall for breakfast, after last two weeks they hoped that things would get backed to normal at school. Their Professors where offering help and support class for all those affected by the last two weeks . in the wee hours of the morning of that horrifying nigth they had been told Harry was on the mend but slowly he wouldnt be back intil at least two weeks. James Potter had now taken over defence againts the dark arts Professor quirrel had been jailed and was now in rotting in prison intil his date with the dementors.

But the fact remained before Harry was hurt, he suspected voldermort would try and take the stone that they had discovered by accident That was hidden in the depths of Hogwarts herself with Draco's and Terrys help along with Hermione Granger, Dudley and Neville. they where going to go for it themsleves to make sure that Voldermort or even anyone who supported the dark lord could not have it. Hermione Granger had found out that Potter and Weasley knew off the stone, she had been in the library on the day they had forced Hagrid to talk about the three headed dog and how the half gaint also had something to show them. After learning the full information Hermione had found Terry,Harry and Draco in the grounds talking about the up and coming qudditch pratice match, all four started the long and differcult plans of each find out what could be protecting the stone and who casted the protection around the stone. One thing they knew was that Voldermort was out there and would be back to take the stone.

As they entered November, the weather turned very mountians surrounding the school had become icy grey and the lake water temperature plumpeted. now each morning the gounds where covered in thick frost. Hagrid was seen defosting broomsticks for the up and coming game Gryffindor verus Slytherin. Draco was cheering for the Slytherin house due the fact he personally knew the older slytherins that played on the team.

Also because much to his and terrys and the other three house disgust Daniel Godric Potter was allowed to play as Gryiffindor's seeker after his father had gotten them a set off new brooms. James Potter had brought his sons place on the team where unlike Harry, who had manged to prove to the ravenclaw team that he was very good at Qudditch. Nobody except Lord Potter and the Gryffindors had seen Potter jr play. Before they headed to breakfast the older Eagles got them to sign a heartfelt get well soon card/parchment to Harry who was not back at hogwarts yet. many messages said the same things get well, we miss you friend and ravenclaw need you back. their where some personal messages from many of harry's close friends " harry you rock" " hope you back soon i know your bored with know homework to do and i have tons if i can send them to you" it was all seemed to cheer up their best friend.

The two friend reached their table to find Hermione,Big D and nev already waiting for them. " Morning guys, what took you so long i was hoping we could contiune on finshing that excellent homemade map harry started on. I was thinking it could help us keep an eye out for anyone who might be lurking around on the third floor near fluffy."

"Sorry Hermione. The older years wanted to send Harry a get well parchment with personal messages on it since he's not been at school. Ravenclaw is not getting as many points." sighed Terry

" Terry,me and Hermione was going to send Harry Qudditch thoughout the ages for him to read" as their a special Ravenclaw who was really a gryffindor friend. picking up her bag and pulled out a brand new book that had been crammed beside many others. "how did you not end up in Ravenclaw Hermione?" asked Draco who had forgotten his perjudice againts muggleborns.

" i dont know but i started to wonder if Dumbledore had anything to do with it anyway we use Hedwig after the qudditch match ends to send Harry his gift."

The Slytherin table cheered as their team trooped in for breakfast with appluses from all but Gryffindor table who booed them. the Gryffindors team walked in to a cheer from their own table Daniel potter was shouted at and had boos hissed at him from Ravenclaws and Slytherins tables. It got so bad it caused the headmaster to shout for slience. for the rest of breakfast talked turned to the match and bets where taken on how well slytherin would trounce the lions. after the students ate their fill, they all trooped out after the teams to watch the first game of the season. sat in their seats they where joined by the rest of their small group of harry's other friends Longbottom,parkinson , thoe nott and their ravenclaw team.

"cho who do you think will win ?" davis asked "i hope the snakes cas otherwise wood will be unbearable that he has the choosen one on his team."

"come on davis" as Eddie shook his head " i bet that are Potter is ten times better then their Potter, i bet my weeks allowence from my father of twenty six gallons that he is no Harry potter."

"your on Carmichael" davis grinned evily " ok any other bets. what about you gryffindors do you have any faith in your Potter?"

"i am not falling for that anyway i didnt know Harry was on the Ravenclaw first team?" hermione squeaked from under her scarf.

the rest laughted at hermoine. " he could play for england when he is older and is probley better then Charlie Weasley." just before hermione could responed madam hooch who was refereeing flew out onto to the pitch. after a check on flying conditions she headed back to the middle of the field and waited for the two teams to arrive.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE QUDDICTCH SEASON SLYTHERIN VERUS GRYFFINDOR" Boomed lee jordan who had taken up the commentry for the match. "FOR GRYFFINDOR . OLIVER WOOD,ANGELINA JOHNSON,KATIE BELL, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY,ALICIA SPINNET AND DANIEL PPPPOOOOTTTEEERRRR" as the gold and scarlet section of the crowed shouted and cheered.

"FOR SLYTHERIN,MARICUS FLINT,ADRIAN PUCEY,MILES BLETCHLEY,TERENCE HIGGS,PEREGRINE DERRICK AND LUCIAN BOLE" cheers eurpited from three quarters of the susporters while the lions fan booed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifthteen players rose to the sky. "they are off and the Quaffle is taken by Johnson who throws it to Bell who throws it to Spinnet watch out Alicia" smack of skin could be heard as the slytherin beater sent the bludger straigth at the girl " ouch thats got to hurt now here comes Slytherin flint to Pucey back to flint and goal" cheers euripted "10 to 0 for the snakes " " here comes flint to pucey, pucey dodges the bludger the weasley twins sent to him GOAL 20 to 0 for the snakes . and we off again Bell to Johnson to Spinnet GOAL 20-10 and we off here comes the snakes oh no come on wood save it oh no 30-10 to the snakes come on Gryffindor, ok Gryffindor on the counter watch out katie" smack" ouch thats got to hurt Slytherin collect the quaffle and here comes flint and pucey passed one and then two now passed Bell come on Wood stop these slimy snakes oh no goal Slytherin 40-10."

" The seekers have been given the chance to hunt the golden snitch come on Potter we want a Gryffindor win" boos met lee's

The seekers potter and Higgs where flying around the pitch. slytherin was now ahead by 150 to 20 after some more goals scored between the slytherin three chasers "HIGGS HAS SEEN THE SNITCH COME ON POTTER ! " what happened next would not be forgotten it would go down as hogwarts history Terence Higgs was just about to catch the snitch when daniel slammed into him at full speed throwing Higgs from his broom. from a height off over twenty the ground with a sicken sound off bones breaking and while the game had stopped Potter used underhanded tactics drawn his wand and then summoned the snitch to him.

The crowd watched as the Slytherin team zoomed towards their downed man, when lee jordan suddenly shouted "POTTER HAS THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WIN THEY WIN AT A SCORE OFF 150-170" boos and shouts off cheats chanted across the pitch except the gryffindors and some of the professer cheered, the Slytherin and Snape looked ready to kill and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined the boos and shouted "CHEATERS" while their heads of houses shook their heads in disgust.

A riot was about to kick off when the headmaster ordered the students off Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and Slytherin to the great hall then added to their fury by congratuating Gryffindor and Potter.

" what a bloody cheating git thats NO way to win a game. He should be expelled for that and knocking Terence off his broom. Potter was noway going to catch that bloody snitch." raged davis

" cant believe it what the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking off. Did you see Snapes face if looks could kill"

"Eddie,davis and your guys come on lets see what the fool wants with us now. its shame Neville and hermoine also has to go to the great hall bloody gryffindors cheats the whole lot of them" cho fumed

Alround them the rest of the two other houses muttered the samethings."cheats the whole lot of them"

"i hope Higgs is ok. poor bastard got it bad,i saw Hooch and Snape conjure up a stretcher and take him to the hospital wing." and "did you hear his bones snap though i was going to be sick" all three houses trooped from the freezing ground into the warm joined by the Slytherin Qudditch team and Professors Snape,Spourt and Flitwick who ordered their houses to stand together. The hall fall silent only captain Flint raged at Snape about the match.

At last Dumbledore arrived with the rest of the professors standing at infront off the high table. " now i know your not happy " which was greeted by more angry outbusts and swearing in the headmaster's direction. " silence you will be asked to return to your commom rooms at once and if i hear any off you are planning anything againts the gyrffindor team you will be in dention or EXPELLED "

Draco was qucikly joined by Cho,Eddie,Terry and Davis who allowed Herimone to join them in Ravenclaw tower, they sent neville on his way back to Gryffindor tower with a clap on his back and see you tomorrow then sending Dudley back to the Hufflepuff common room. When the group left the great hall they noticed Black and professor James potter laughing at Slytherin's defeat. "Eddie,Cho,Davis we off to send Harry his present and match details have you got your parchment we all signed." they nodded and Eddie passed over the get well parchment " tell Harry his brother is a big cheat and tell him we need him back soon for our game against Hufflepuff."

"ok Davis see you lot later ok" as the trio slipped from the crowed. walking out off the front doors whipping their scarfs around their heads and fast marched in the bitter cold to the apon they found Harry's prized snowy Owl Hedwig sleep head under her wing. "HEDWIG" the owl head snapped from her wing amber eyes seached the trio. Before she could act " do you feel up to a trip to see Harry Hedwig" hooting and stretched her wings hedwig hovered infront of her master's friends. " wait amoment girl just finshing this and you can go." Draco spoke softly while stroking her head. soon the snowy owl head off to see and delieve their letters to her master. Battling the rough winds, rain after 4 long rough hours. she swept though the open window with alook around she noticed the black haried boy and with a flap off her tried wings landed on her masters lap. "Hedwig " Harry gently stroked his beloved bird's head "what that you got for me girl ah presents and more get well cards and messages thanks girl rest awhile i'll send you back to hogwarts tomorrow ok"

Ripping open the first one he found a sheet of parchment rolled up with an untearable charm on it. it had many supporting messages from follow eagles and also from the badger's and some snakes smiling towards the cards. " Poor you Hedwig carrying this book alway from scotland here. have some of this it was lunch." handing a small piece of steak from his pie out to owl grabbed the meat and gulp it down in one. " go on Hedwig take the rest i think its abit bland nothing on mum's pie"

"Oh a letter from Draco,Terry and Hermoine cool" as Hedwig torn into the remaining steak and kidney pie.

Dear Harry,

many things have happened since you had to leave, frist dumbledore has asked the gryffindors loyal to him to make the houses rivially worst. but its only them creating chaos. second your homework the professor have declined your request to send you homework Professor snape just told me to tell you to relax and wait intill your back. Spourt and flitwick want the same thing for you. your bioloicgal mother says NO and well professor potter doesnt care. Eddie and Penelope has been doing that for you professor potter isnt any the wiser for it. also everyone who knews you are missing you and cant wait to see youDraco wants to know when your coming back i hope its soon he keeps moaning no matter how many times terry and myself put slienco on him. hermione

Harry buddy.

missing you mate, draco will not shut up and hermoine and me have hexed him a few times but i expect herm told you in the first part. davis is getting a little bit angery hoping your be back by now. Ravenclaw defo will win this year. oh scotlands has become colder. your little twin is annoying everyone in our house and everyone elses to. oh you owe me mate i did you defense againts the dark arts homework and you got a good grade. so you can do my potions when you get back. oops joking hermiones about to kill me. Terry

Harry.

oh you will not believe whats has happened and i thought the worst was over in school. Daneil the boy-who-needs -to-many-names made the gryffindor qudditch team. yeah i know little slimy git went to daddy and heard daddy brought the team new brooms. yes seven nimbus 2001 but he hasnt got the talent you do. qurriel is in prision old voldy is still out there we waiting to finsh the map. only you know how to do tracking that well. we know so far Dumbly,Snape,Flitwick and Mcgonogall set up the different traps and tests but feel we are missing something or maybe two. you stupied brother (not dudley) also knows and is trying my patience please can i hex him ? if not then i'll wait intill your back and let you do it. once again everyone is scared of dumbly without you here to question his rule well the loyal lions are causing problems. Draco

P.s Gryffindor cheated at qudditch using underhanded tactics to win. The eagles long with the snakes and the badgers looked like they are ready to riot at the end of the game. we have been threatened by dumbly not to go after them or we'll get kicked out of school. davis said get your lazy backside back to Hogwarts soon.

well indeed the school, was in chaos dumbledore had been able to scary back half the school while he had been away. his brother would have to be dealt with but the biggest problem was the philosopher's stone with qurriel failure it was only time before voldermort went again for the stone. "ok Harry one problem at a time." he told himself "Voldermort first then dumbledore then daniel." deciding he would write back in the evening for hedwig to deliever for the morning. his mind firmly set on away of stopping voldermort for taking the stone. once he was back he would then start with the problem off what else kept the stone safe.

sighing after a few hours off constant thought he had concluded he needed to get back to hogwarts soon, "good afternoon mr potter i have some good news" healer thompson said "i can go back to school ?" yelped harry "yes on saturday but just take it easy please" nodding the healer performed some scans once happy left the boy to his thoughs.

herm,draco,terry,Dud

i'll deal with Dumbly and Daniel soon but voldys still number one problem ok. dont worry tell davis i'll be back soon. hopefully

Harry


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning after the first qudditch match off the season,The mood around the school was extremely cold. which was made worst by the Gryffindor Qudditch teams joyous cheers and shouts of their first win. They where unaware that three quaters of the school didnt look happy along with half the teaching staff. Glares sent towards the team could have killed them.

"whats a matter Slytherin houses, ashamed you got your ass kicked yestoday, you will never destory us mighty Lions." Wood sneered and smirked towards his opposite number who snapped. Grabbed his fork from beside his plate and chucked it at a very smug woods.

" MR Flint you are to be suspened from school intil after the christmas break." Dumbledore shouted "now enough of this foolishness." with that the hall remained silent as they watched Flint and Snape head to their commom room. as they walked from the great hall every student and Professor noticed a very fimiliar snowy white owl flying towards the Ravenclaw Table which accomendated Malfoy,Evans,Boot,Granger,Longbottom and their other eagles friends.

Very quickly Hermione slipped the letter from hedwigs leg, whipped it open reading very fast that others that watched made her face look distrauted. a huge grin spred across her face and quicky handed the note to her left to the small group and returned to her breakfast.

"YES THANK MERLIN WE HAVE A CHANCE" Davis hopped on to the Ravenclaw table and started a victory dance infront of everyone. Neville and terry laugthed at Davis's dancing and Draco yelled " EVANS WILL BE BACK SOON MERLIN ABOUT BLOODY TIME."

All across the hall, students suddenly smiled and laughed with each other all except the Gryffindors. "Harry's back soon." and similar comments rocked the great hall. most students glared at the headmaster to see his shocked and angry face along with Daniel and his motley lIly and James looked relaxed before anyone could do anything a smaller gray owl flew towards the Gryffindor's table the names clearly visble on the Medium size box. it stopped in front of Daniel and Ronald. The two boys ripped open the boxs and frowned. a blue vapor slowly rose from the box and ingulfed the two boys and teammates. suddenly words flew from the box it read. _**to a hero and his teammates well done on the outcome off the game hope you win went with a bang ! **_

BOOOM the whole hall shook yells of shock from Daniel and woods and the rest, the blue vapor seemed to condense and expanded before the entire whole school. once it cleared the seven Gryffindors where nolonger in their seats a mass Quacking sounded from under the table out jumped seven multi coloured ducks each sporting a afro and and each wearing a different style clothing from different muggle cultures.

The hall finally broken by a brust of hysterical laughting from the Students and some teachers, Snape who finally returned was sat at his chair crying his eyes out with laughter. Flitwick had tumbled out of his huge chair onto the stone floors. Sirius black and Remus Lupin where holding their guts crying with tears,while even Lily had a smile slowly growing. Albus,James and Minvera all shocked at the seven ducks who where running around the table quacking before bolting it out off the door with the headmaster and their head off house and James in tow, which was lucky because some final words flew from the boxs _**A GRYFFINDOR PRANK BY H.J. POTTER-EVANS ! **_cheers and laughter euripted from the hall. _**MORE SHALL BE DONE FOR THE CHEATED ONES.**_

Daniel and co where not seen for the rest of the day. they had missing lessons and lunch. Rumors spread like wildfire. That the great headmaster still had not been able to release the Pranked ducks and that he had expected it to wear off soon. It was not intil the next morning that they all apeared together Afro free and backed to normal color. They all sat at the table together for rest of the day nothing else happened. On Friday morning two letters where owled to Daniel, they said they where from his biggest fans. He ripped them open a white powered touched his skin and on Ron both suddenly sprouted feathers and transfiguated into two large Chickens that suddenly lost control of their bladders in front off their friends and ran leaving a trail off poop alround.

"Excellent bloody brillant " roared Higgs looking though watery eyes toward Harry's small gang," Tell him from me. He is a bloody genius"as the rest of the hall bust out in renewed laughter and the maurder's sat holding each other while crying. The morning looked brightfull after all.

Lily and James where in the middle of a converstation when Sirius and Remus ran into their quaters looking extremely guilty.

"what have you been up to."

"nothing Lily why do you have to jump to conclusion."

"because you three always look guilty when you pulled a prank. anyway what happened.?" snorted lily while her husband sheepishly grinned." on the other hand i do not want to know."

The aging maurder's shared a gleefull look. Sirius rubbed his neck and smiled "anyway what where you two up to before we came busting in here."

Lily laugthed while James smirked " not much just thinking about and me would like to have both are boys home for christmas.i want to get to know Harry he's not that little baby anymore and from what Filius said he is a natural Qudditch player unlike Daniel."

"also we trying to get him home permently but lil's sisters is a pain you saw how she was when we bumped into her at platform 9 and 3/4. we should have never given him up but Albus said it was for the _greater good_ and according to Madam Bones we have to go to though muggle law to get Petunia permission to get him back."

Remus listened to them. unlike them he had seen Harry and his Cousin Dudley with a strong bond and Harry was not warming up much to Daniel. " so what are you going to do then if she does not allow it."

"not much we can do to Bones we do not have a leg to stand on because we gave him up." Lily sadly sighed.

"How about this get to know Harry first. from what i can see he is starting to trust you Lily build up a strong relationship between you and him to show you are not just going to leave him again and INVITE him to Potter manor but get in contact with your sister first so there is no misunderstanding."

"Moony thats brillant."

"how come we did not think off that Prongs?"

Lily came to Remus rescure."Because you two have no brains between you. unlike me and Old moony here."

"hey..." pouted Sirius and James

_"_anyway we ask Harry and tuney." lily smiled "when we pick Harry up from St Mungo's on can pop over to Tuney's on Friday." 

Harry laid back think of the next prank to get daniel with,as he thought of an extra genius idea he hadnt noticed Igor and his mother (Petunia) slip into his room. " Harry oh sweetheart you ok" "mum" shouted at an ear blasting level " what are you doing here ?" as Petunia smuggled him in her arms for a bone breaking hug.

Igor smiled at a mother and son reunited. "harry James and Lily would like to invite you over to Potter manor for christmas." grinning as the child was qucikly turning blue form the hug." petunia let the boy harry my offer still opened if you want to switch schools with your cousin. who will be home for christmas he wanted to come today but your mother thought later would be better."

"so Harry tell me whats been going on at school and your friends." Petunia enquried for the rest of the day Harry expained the headmasters attudied towards him and his parents well lilys attention which caused his mum to tense up and look angry, explaining what he had done all his lessons and the two duels with the dark lord and Qurriel. and also asked Igors advice on what sort off defense that could be guarding flemels stone. Igor promised to look up information on the stone and look into the possablity of what trials dumbledore had set up for Daniel who igor had suspected the brat to go and get the stone.

"Igor i am staying at Hogwarts. i have friends there and i can keep an eye out for what the old coot and potter jr is upto. anyway Dudley also has a girlfriend there and for christmas i do not know." hugging Petunia equally hard.

"when do you go back to school Harry ?"

"on Saturday morning mum, lily is taking me back to Hogwarts, beside i have thing to do." harry replied sheepishly

"Harrison Evans you will tell me now!"

"mum its just school stuff i promise not to get into trouble while at school for most of the year."

after a very tring day, in which Harry had healer's and his mother and igor talking to him allday he finally dropped off to sleep,with his thoughts currently swimming around.

" well guys i have checked everything about the map and so far it will not bloody track anyone." sighed a very tried Hermione " i dont know what to do anymore, i'll have to see when Harry's back. i've been up since 4am trying to find a strong charm since you guy's are not helping."

"sorry Hermione, Terry boy here was fast asleep and me i was having forty winks" Draco smirked as Terry choked on his breakfast while hermione glared at both boy's.

" so what lesson have you guys got today?"

"terry what day are we on ?" frowned Malfoy

"friday Drake bloody hell you grumpy bugger get a clue" smiling at hermione " charms, DADA and Transfigutation oh then Qudditch Practice followed by drake's usual moaning about Potter and Weasley then bed i think."

" well busy day you have at least you dont have potter and Weasley to worry about yet. i have a free lesson just after lunch i'll be in the libary doing potions wants a three foot essay on how to brew Polyjuice potions probley by monday."

" goodmorning mr boot, mr Malfoy and Miss Granger i have some exciting news. Mr Potter will be back soon today." looking at the shocked faces infront off him.

"when Professor Flitwick ,what time will he be back ?" the excited trio yelped.

"sometime today,now off you go to your frist lessons all of you." squeaked the tiny charms Professor herding the trio out the great hall.

The trio spilt outside the great hall, Drake and Terry walked towards the charm carridor heading for their usual charms room. "sorry Professor Potter we late but..." stopping abutly when the red headed professor had been replaced by their head of house.

"boys Professor potter has some busniess to attend to at st Mungo's this morning, and your you will have detention in my office at seven tonight and ten points from ravenclaw each,now take a seat." ordered their head as the boys jumped into the nearest empty seats.

"now where was i, ok so cheering charms. i have been told you already started on them. ok every one watch good" flick of his wand at Terry who suddenly smiled." ok you all know the charm ok divide into pairs. and off we go." for the rest of the lesson everyone frowns turned into smile while a couple of first years ended up in hysterics. the first years left charms in a happy mood." when do you think it end" demanded a very happy draco who was trying his best to act his normal grumpy self.

"Drake stop moaning enjoy the feeling of happiness before it fades." laugthed terry "flitwick said in a few minutes it should fade. come on i dont want to be late for McGonagall since we already have detention with Flitwick."

The morning seemed to drag , the rest of their morning lessons seemed uneventfull except that Terry had manged to change Draco's hair bright pink and was unable to change it back causing both boy's to be given a 10 inch essay on correct wand movement and correct spell casting and another detention that was arranged to take place shortly before the holiday.

" if i have one more lesson like that i think i am going to go sick, i have tons of homework and no harry to help me we only have DADA later and potter wont care i could make a start on some homework before Flitwick's detention tonight."

"come on Draco shut up i am hungry and i want some lunch before i consider skipping DADA." they met their friends on the way to the great hall. "so how did your lesson go then draco and Terry."

both the ravenclaws smiles vanished "terrible we have two detention and loads of homework" pouted the lads.

they enterned the great hall, the smell of roast chicken and patatos filled the air, they quickened their pace as they formed a scrum at the doors they noticed a single black hair boy sat at the Ravenclaw table stuffing his skinny backside with roast chicken. "HARRY" the trio screamed running to their friend and group hugging the poor lad trying to eat lunch in peace.

"guys get off come on its been along morning you know, they wouldnt let me have breakfast due to the fact they needed to conduct test to show that i am in good health." sighed harry as his friend ignored his request."anyway Draco,Terry,Hermione whats been really going on at hogwarts ?"

The friends quickly filled Harry in on all that had happened duing Harry's two weeks absent over lunch. Plans quickly made and some discussion returned to the stone. Harry explanied that Igor had given him some decent Information on the stone and what they could be facing and that he was going to give him a list on all the teacher's they expected strenght's and weakness to give them a full understanding. Quickly other friends from the other houses quickly entered the Great Hall and spotted Harry before rushing to him to welcome him back. Also congratuating Harry on his bloody excellent pranks. before they left to their own house table for lunch.

**A/N : they going to make a move on the stone after they all get back. will james give harry the cloak or will Daniel cause trouble over christmas. Moony and Sirius, James,lily and everyone else will not know about the truth about who's the real bwl intill end of 4th year.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A:N I am sorry about not updating sooner but a combo of jet-lag and work has taken its toll on me.**

**H**arry's mind was working overtime, as he sat peacefully in the Libary after Finshing a Nasty parchment on Owls standard potions before the Christmas hoildays began. Hermoine,Draco and Terry had just left him as they had spotted Potter and Weasley who where in the middle of a hushed voiced converstation leave the Libary with a book about Dragons and other magical his tried eyes he sighed. The biggest problem at the moment was that off the stone and Voldermort followed by Dumbledore and then his twin brother.

The three months back had been exhausting and long with many people asking him about the incident with Qurriel. _surely _Harry thought to himself, they would have already heard from the teachers or the rumor department off hogwarts and was just hoping that they would just leave him well alone. Plus Qudditch practice and matches, Ravenclaw thrashed their hufflepuff counterparts a staggering 620 to 0. the matched last all of 45 minutes before harry much to the pleasure of both his own and hufflepuff house ended the match. weeks later after the now famous trashing of the badgers. Ravenclaw played Slytherin but this match was no pushover, draco and terry scored a excellent 300 points between them but the slytherin's responeded to every goal with their own counterattack which ended always in a teams after 3 hours of exciting playing. both where exhusted and easly giving away cheap goals. Higgs had blocked Harry's attempt to find the snitch and had help from the Beaters. inreturn the two Beaters for Ravenclaw took their revenge and hit bludger after bludger towards Higgs. the game finally ended at 660-700 to the eagles when harry drived three hundered feet and caught the snitch. leaving Ravenclaw at the top off the school qudditch table with the lions and snakes in second place.

Daniel and Ronald had both tried to attack harry both had become jeaous at the wins and the ever growing fan base that the bother of the boy who lived now had. Unlucky for them half off the Slytherin house saw and sent an wide range of hexs and jinks at the pair causing them to spend a whole week in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had become increasely worried by the house unties ended up placing both Harry and his friends in detentions with Professor's Mcgonagall and himself, while letting Daniel and ronald get away with murder. the Headmaster hoped that it would cause fiction between the houses. But far from it the three houses including some older Gryffindors who started seeing Dumbledore as a pest rebelled.

The weasley twins with help from harry,Draco,Dudley,Neville,susan,terry had set up a prank on the headmaster and Mcgonagall. they had somehow charmed the headmaster throne to be glued to the great hall's ceiling and had trapped Mcgonagall in her cat form and turned her fur into Green and silver for two days before an amused Snape and Flitwick ended her misery. unable to find the culputs, after putting four classes in stright detention both the duty headmistress and headmaster where forced to give up. the pranks only stopped when the detentions ended.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was going to test Daniel with the stone to see if he was ready to face the great dark lord. unlike Daniel he never underestmated the headmaster and was well aware off the man's manpipulations. Also never underestmated Voldermorts power having been on the recieving end. Not that Harry was affaid of death ever. Igor had sent him the profiles off his teachers a few days after return to school and quickly read up on their masters and education. So far Harry had concluded that the Headmaster himself would be the final task set in the path to the stone but yet couldnt for the live off him figure out what it could be. Spourt would off course use a plant as it was her strongest subject, Harry quckly listed dangerous plants out of hundreds he had a top ten. Draco along with Hermoine and Terry concluded that Snape to would use a potion or potions being that he had masters in the subject. Their head of house would use charms and the Gryffindor Head of House would also use her strengths to great use. only an idiot would not see the patten. Hagrid was the first off corse as the small first year eagles and lions found on their very first nigth time wonder, that bloody three headed dog that made Draco pass out. from Hermoine's and even Nevile's thoughts their list was now in an order off weakest to the most powerfull. they quicky listed two possable combinations. Hagrid-Sprout-McGonagall-Flitwick-Snape then finally Dumbledore or Hagrid-Sprout-that idoit Qurriel-Filtwick-McGonagall-Snape-then Dumbledore considering that they probley set it up at the start off school year.

Flash back

_Harry was rudely pulled from his memories by the two men sat infront off him. by their appearance both where early 30's one brown hair and the other black long shaggy hair._

_"Mr Black,Mr Lupin what can i do for you today." wondered harry_

_" Well Harry, we where going to ask you if you can come straight to Potter manor at christmas instead off going back to your Aunt then Joining us on Christmas day." sirius watched Harry hoping._

_"So the fact that i am coming for a day to Potter manor means nothing to you and that you want me to not see my loving mother and brother for christmas since they can not come to the manor ?" harry heatly answered_

_The plan had been for all the family to come to Potter manor for Christmas day not just Harry but again Daniel threw a tatum and the headmaster offered this option to his biological parents that ONLY Harry could come why the rest had to stay at home. His mother told him though a letter that he would be Joining the Potters from 9am intill 6pm then return home to start the celebrations._

_"Look Harry you know that Petunia is your Aunt not your Mother and Dudley is not your brother that ..."_

_"Daniel bloody potter is yes i know but know this black aleast she done a much better job then them. if they didnt blindly follow the old man then we wouldnt be here now in this sisutation would we! " gathering up his books and hidden notes he stormed from the Libary in a terrible mood._

_"well that went well Padfoot." _

_"Mooney why is he being soo diffcult ? " sirius replied "why cant he see what he is doing to Lily and James." _

_"you know Padfoot, Harry is right IF they didnt follow Dumbledore so seriously No sirius dont you dare use that joke to. now where was i, yes they would have never given him up and they would have been a happy family." patting the confused Man on the shoulder. _

_Christmas was the worst then any he had to endue every in his whole life. the whole stupied minstry's anual Christmas ball which he was made to suffer. Atleast Draco had been there with a few other close friends fromthe houses of Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff who where discussing better ways off spending their evening. But having spent nearly eight long hours with that pompous little twat who sturttered around while everyone prasied him. had been Harry's last nerve while the brat's back was turned Harry had manged to grab James potter's wand from his back pocket when he waltzed by with Lily and hit Danny boy with a stinging and jelly-legs jinks and left to speak to the werewolf who was sitting across the room looking lonely while the boy-who lived supporters rushed to the brats aid .He was just extremely happy when he returned in the early hours back to his mother and brother on boxing day._

"Harry" whimpered an out ofbreathe Draco "

"Draco, sorry just trying to forget a bad memory."

"christmas again ?"

"unfortunely anyway whats happened?"

"Potter and Weasley they where just told by Hagrid that another unknown person knows about his fluffy. Hermoine sent me to get you."

Both boys jumped from the seats and ran flat out along the corridor to the enternce reaching the group Draco seemed close to passing out.

"whats happened ?."

"Harry i know you wanted to recieve the stone soon but i fear it could be to late we need to get it now before anything or one decides to go get it soon."

The small group off eagles,Puffs and snakes along with their own two lions, sprinted towards the the third floor corriador. slamming open the large door to reveal a very pissed of fluffy. Terry Grabbed his small flute that harry had made for him and started to blow. The sound was terrible but to the overgrown mutt it was soothering and soon snoozing on the floor beside the trapdoor.

"Through the trap door now before it wakes." Hermoine ordered" Terry keep playing and you only stop as you jump down ok NOW"

Harry was the first followed by Neville and the rest landing with a FLUMP. they all sat up and felt around, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. it felt like a plant that they had landed on suddenly snake like Tendrils whipped around each first years body causing all but one to panic.

"STOP NOW DONT MOVE." neville's voiced boomed "ITS DEVIL'S SNARE"

"are your sure neville ?" draco choked

"off couse i am who's the herebology wizard here. Now relax or your die. "

the rest shut their mouths and forced themselves to relax, when it came to plants Neville was the man. soon the first years passed though the snare and landed hard on the Floor. the preteens wiped off the sweat from their face and quickly and steadly moved back onto their feets.

"what the hell who uses devil snare" demanded Terry while pulling a note book from his back pocket." look we don't even have it on the top ten."

"Terry shut it will you if we are right then THESE test where designed to test the brat and his idoit friends." Hermoine spluttered back.

"this way" Harry spoke pointing to a stone passageway that sloped downwards reminding them all of they could hear apart from their footsteps was a gentle driping of water that was trickling down the walls.

"can you hear something ?." Draco whispered

They listened. a sort Rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"what do you think it is?"

"a ghost maybe."

"it seems to be the sounds off wings to me."

they reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber,its ceiling arching high above was full of small jewel -bright above their the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"it looks like the keys or one off those keys open the door."

"why cant we just use accio on the keys." harry looked around the group seeing many confussed faces."look why make this differcult for us yes a try accio ok."

"accio correct key." The key zoomed towards Hermoine. catching it in her hands she passed it to Terry who rammed it into the lock and opened the door. "that seemed to easy." thought Harry his guess was correct the broomstick where ment for the brat and his supporters who wouldnt know advanced magic or use common sense to summon the key to them. pushing from his mind he followed the rest though the now opened door to the next task.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next chamber was so dark the group could not see anything infront off them. as soon as the last person entred the chamber, light flooded the room to reveal an awesome and astonishing sight.

they where standing on a huge chessboard,behind the black chessmen who towered over them. Facing towards them way across the chamber where the white chessmen with no faces.

"Bloody hell" whispered a sligthly scared neville."now what do we have to do ?."

"well i guess we play chess longbottom, since the white chessmen are facing us then i suggest we take up our postion." susan softly spoke. "ok now since we now know that this was ment for weasel to complete i susgest Harry and Draco you will be knigths. Hermione and myself will take are bishops and neville and terry castles ok the rest of you stay off the board." the chessmen seemed to have listenered and walked off the board leaving the youngest to take their place. Susan directed black chessmen into battle. they moved without protest to where ever Susan sent them.

everytime they lost their men. their white counterparts showed no mercy. so far the kids had manged to survive. susan darted herself around the board saving them and taking as many white chessmen everytime she went. soon a huddle of limping black and white chessmen slumped againts the wall. _come on Susan_ _your better then that red head._

soon the black chessmen had checkedmate the white king, who removed his crown throwing it at the youngest feet and bowed before letting them to past.

"Right we have had Sprouts-devil snares-Flitwicks-Keys just now Mcgonagall's chess set that just leave snape and Dumbledore. to go." hermoine consluted the list in her hand crossing each name off as the passed though each task.

"what about Quirrel's i know we are not sure he did one at the start off term but maybe maybe he did."

"come on we find out."

Terry opened the day.A disgusting smell filled their nostril, quickly the students used their robes to cover mouth and nose. Eyes watering,they suddenly spotted two fully grown mountain trolls lumbering their way.

"RUN" the group split heading in every direction.

"Harry what do we do now ?."

"shut up for a moment i am thinking."

"blow its bloody head off potter NOW, i am not going to die at eleven ! " screamed draco

"REDUCTO" hitting the biggest of the trolls lumbering towards them, club raised. " bloody hell their skins like a giants. ok drake,terry,susan as one. then we help the rest before they get cornered."

four wands whipped towards it. " REDUCTO" while harry remained towards the trolls brows "_Diffindo"_

the five spells, combined hitting the troll's small and misshaped head, Rigth between the eyes. brain and blood slattered across the room, the large body thudded to the floor. the troll's mate roared its displeaure and anger at the cowering first years.

" Guy's run now." hollowered Hermione.

Draco froze at the sight off it. unable to move. legs unresponsive. "Drake move Now" Harry ran throwing curses toward the damn troll. " REDUCTO,INCENDIO,REDUCTO._Confringo_."

the spell's hit their mark slashing and ripping the trolls rear and back. They where enought to buy neville and Dudley enough time, to grab Drake and drag the blond haired child out off harms ways.

"_Densaugeo"_

" Harry what spell was that.?"

"hermoine that is a little spell which will cause that bloody troll's teeth to grow. very very quickly." explained harry " it keep it busy for us all to get out off here. think about it i charmed it to stop when we have left."

"why did you do that.?"

"off course drake the reason being we dont want to show that we have been here. remember its not for us at all." Hermoine spoke as she cottoned on to harry;s explantion.

" little bro do you mind if i take a photo for memory's sake please." begged the excited puff. "when will we get enough chance to show off you work to anyone."

"make it quick will you.I want to get out off here it smells."

After Dudley took several photos from every direction and even a nasty close up. they finally opened the door and ran though. sure enough the charm on the troll vanished and its horrid looking teeth went back to their digusting normal self.

stood in the middle of the new room was a small table, on that small table was seven different glass flasks each contained a large amount off potions. " So this is sev's tasks." Draco whispered to himself.

"sev ?"

"yes sev believe it not you lot. he's not as bad as those that hate him make Harry."

Harry just nodded. now was not the time to be having a discussion on snape. his eye's glazes towards the table where on second glance a piece of parchment able to read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies beside off us will help you,whichever you would find,one among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker beside of you to safety. two of us are nettle wine and three of us are killer hidden in , unless you wish to stay here for help you in your choice,we give you these clues four:_

_!st however slyly the poison tries to will always find some on nettle wine on the left side: 2nd different are those who stand at either end. but if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;3rd as you see clearly,all are different in size, Neither dwalf nor giant holds death in ther insides; 4th the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

_"Brilliant its not magic its Logic-a puzzle" beamed Hermoine "do you know must Greatest wizards do not have an ounce of logic off couse the excemption is standing over there from me with that scar on his forehead."_

_"stop your making me blush." smirked the emerald eyes boy._

_"ok give me one second to figure it out if you want to help Harry you can."_

_"nah your do it you know how much i hate thinking." _

_"whatever" breathing fast. "ok got it this one." picking it up and examing the bottle carefully. " is..."_

_"nettlewine" _

_"Harry !"_

_"what its nettle wine so is that other one at the end is as well." shuddering under the muderous glare from his clever little bookworm._

_"Now before i was rudely interputied thoses three there are the killers (pointing to the three in the middle.) " that one in the black bottle is the one we need to go is enough for all off us but if you want out and head back to your dorms before curfew thats kool as well."_

_"ok who wants to go on and who wants to go back." a quick agurgment broke out amongst the first years. as they deciseded who would go on and those that would head back to avoid the curfew. after each tomoved to their side of the along with harry gave each an enough to head back. _

_Soon Susan,Dudley,Terry and Blaise used the potion to head Draco, Hermoine,Harry and Theo Nott heading onwards to Dumbledore's last Task before the stone._

_" so Harry whats with this stone and why would someone be after it?" enquried Theo._

_"well theoadore, first that the stone gives the person after it a chance to have as much gold as you like and second say you lost your body and was trying to somehow come back."_

_"what dear Harry is trying to explain is that he reckons old voldy shorts is trying to come back and try and take over the world again." Draco laughed at Theo who went pale at the idea._

_"damn i really hoped that dickhead Daniel Godric Potter the boy-who-lived had really killed that dark lord.i lost my grandparents on my mother's side and my mother at the same time because they refuse to bow to the stupied idoit. not that my dad cared he's a true death eater and proud off it. he just married a pureblood slag who only cares for his money."_

_"listen Theo, you think you had it bad, Potter over there was dumped by his so called loving family the picture pefect light family and left with muggles who raised him like a proper son.i know you know how my parents are so proud when voldy shots returns and i know for a fact that they are planning to make me a death hell with that i am going to leave before they get the chance wanner come with teddy old that not all purebloods from so called dark familes dont follow an muncher."_

_"yes well maybe we could discuse this tomorrow at lunch, right now lets drink this and head on." _

_As Hermoine passed the bottle around they down just a small mount would allow them all to pass though the flames threw the flames the four walked down a small group of steps to the middle of the chamber which houses only a mirror. once they had reached the mirror all four looked round making absoutly sure they where not about to be attack from any unknown source regradless they be friend or foe._

_after five long minutes, they relaxed with wands held in their hands. Draco had moved towards the mirror and study it with interest. the reflection showed loving parents stood proudly behind on their faces at a 17 year draco holding his gradutation it was never going to be true slumping his shoulders and sighing before allowing teddy a chance to peek at the mirror. _

_Theo's own relfections showed him, his mother and her parents,his grandparents stood behind him all with proud smiles on his and her's at his self reflection was an older theo. one that looked happy without a care in the world, the best thing he could make out was the fact his father was not sign off the bastard. just the way teddy liked it. With a smile on his faces he moved towards draco on the otherside off the room. _

_after Teddy,Hermione peeked into the mirror, there stood her parents,grandparents she never knew and other family members unbeknown to her. Staring at her own reflection she noticed that on her rigth stood her best friends. this small group of friends she noticed look older and wiser then they evershould. the group consisted off Harry,Draco,Neville,Dudley and Teddy all smiling at her with hannah and Susan amongst a few more laughed at her shocked face.a few tears of Happiness ran down her cheeks._

_"Hermione, are you ok." Harry gentle asked while putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. " why are you crying. what have you seen in the mirror thats mad you soo teary.?"_

_grasping for breath Hermione was unable to answer Harry, tears still ebbed from her bloodshot eyes. that she pointed at the mirror knowning that Harry would soon figure out what she meant. soon she saw his eyes widen and nodded back at her. Leaving him to look, she proceed to teddy and understood and soon hugged her to comfort her while their Ravenclaw Friend peeked. _

_Harry left Hermione's side understanding that something all three had seen made them react the way they did. giving the mirror an once over look he caught the little plaque just above the mirror that had enscribed texts on it that read. __Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. __Harry ponded on this text for a few moments his excellent mind ran the text though itself intil finally it came to its answer OFF COURSE ! __I show not your face but your heart's desire __clever very clever Dumbledore. _

_his bright eyes crept down to the glass, his heart skipped serveral beats. Staring back at him was his older self he must be sixteen or seventeen at the most on his left hand side stood his friends. those that followed him down here to save the flamel's stone from the dark lord and new friends also some he didnt his right side stood his family. not just his adoptive mother and brother, but James and lily potter and even the Brat. along with those Idoits sirius black and Remus. Suddenly his olderself winked at him, letting his hand slide to his righthand pocket. Harry's eyes followed and widen when the older Harry pulled out the Stone. with another wink he put the blood red stone into his right pocket._

_As he did Harry felt a small thump in his robe's right pocket with shaking hands, he retieved the stone and put into his hand to show Hermione,Drake and Teddy._

_" how did you get the stone Harry ?" _

_laughing at all three shocked faces, Harry replaced the stone carefully into his pocket and winked at them. "come on lets get out off here, before we all get caugth before Mcgongall goes on the bloody warpath and we all end up with dentation or worst."_

_The foursome walked to the far end off the chamber towards a newly appeared door. Hermione screamed STOP causing the boy's to pull their wands out and spin behind seeing no danger behind them, they glared at hermione. "what the hell Granger why would you do that." _

_"Merlin, Harry for a smart ass you have forgotton to do something." Hermione laughted when Harry nor Drake or Teddy didnt have a clue about what she was thinking. "don't you think Dumbledore will be checking on the stone to make sure that nobody has moved it yet." _

finally all three understood and begain searching their pockets for any object that they could use to transfiguate into the stone. Draco pulled a comb from his pocket and soon Harry and Teddy saw it began to take the piss out of their friend. but soon stopped when drake sent stinging hex at the manhoods.

"bloody hell drake that is so painfull."

"yeah man what the hell. how would you like it there."

"BOYS" all three spun to face the red faced bushy haired Gryffindor partner."now you three have kindly began to act your age. drake pass me that gum paper."

they all watched her turn the gum paper into the stone. then she headed towards the mirror soon the fake stone has gone and excepted by the mirror. "we better get back now. Harry take the stone and hide it in your trunk since your the only one that has it protected with boody traps and enchartments."

soon the foursome found themseleves in the fifth floor corridor outside an unused classroom with just two minutes before curfew. they all returned to their houses after agreeing to meet up at lunch tomorrow to discuse the stone and the mirror with the rest of their little group.

**a\n: for those wondering why they didnt come across voldermort is mainly because i have left him for daniel and ron when they go for the fake stone at the end of the school year or Dumbledore. i added more characters to the little group. Slytherins are not all bad. This time set is set afew weeks before the first years take their exams. how will flamels react to dumbledores little game with their life line. oh and before i go i had major writers block on the whole christmas hoilday everytime i tried to write the scene its just wouldnt come together. i hope the flashback was ok. ("there might be a few swears in this one and future ones." one more thing to my Reader's MERRY CHRISTMAS! ) **


	15. Chapter 16

**Happy new year everyone, lets hope 2012 is much better then last year.**

**Disclaimer i don not own Harry potter at all the lovely J.K does. i made upa few new Characters .also i am hoping to finish off the first year either this chapter or next because doing the first year is draging.**

Last nights little adventure had made Harry extremely late to his first lesson of the day. which just happened to be Transfiguation with one off his leasted hated Professors. The start of his first lesson, Harry and his classmates quickly found that the deputy headmistress liked her own house better then any other and to extent was alittle to much like Professor Snape.

His punishment for his lateness was loss of 10 points to his house and a warning.

"Mr Potter please stay behind at the end off the lesson and you can explain to me why you are late to my lesson."

" Yes ma'am" He was not in the mood to agrue.

Finally the morning bell rang, The class trooped out of the room heading towards potions.

"Mr Malfoy please inform Professor Snape that mister potter will be along in five minutes." while her head snapped towards Harry. who had remained seated."Now Mr Potter please explain why you overslept this morning and missed breakfast and where late."

Smirking slightly towards her, Ready to give her a award winning Excuse. One he knew was never used.

"I am so sorry Professor. You see last night when i was in the libary my dear friend Hermoine Granger explained that are first year exams are soon starting and not wanting to be the person that lets my house down, i spent a good six hours soon went quickly and you see to my horror it was nearly Four am in the morning. There for i overslept and missed breakfast."

Harry laughed, at the pure shock that was displayed on his dear teacher's face.

Never in her time at Hogwarts, had she heard a student being so prepeared for his or her exams. The Ravenclaw house was the best house for this and this ravenclaw was no exemptions to the rule,shame she thought that he wasn't in her House since his twin was also there.

After her dismissal, Harry rushed to potions with a note in hand for Snape. Harry quickly scanned the cold damp classroom to find where his friends where waiting for his arrival. He quietly entered the gloomy classroom and headed for his usual seat with a quick nod to the extremely annoyed potions professor, who had been swarming behind some students who where in admist of their own private converstations.

"So Harrykins, what did The duty headmistress want ?." Draco asked while chopping up some roots for his potions.

"not much Drake, just why i was late and why i was not seen at breakfast and by the way remind me to thank you and terry later for not waking me."

" come now Harry. you used alot off energy last nigth when we retrieved the object anyway you looked so peaceful just laying there." sniggered Drake while terry choked on the next table. "so baby like and you know what they say never wake a sleeping baby."

Before he had a chance to reply to draco's dig. Snapes voice echoed over the classroom as a cauldron on the otherside off the room epruited.

Potter and Weasley stood covered head to toe in Orange goo with angry red burns that covered most off their face and body. Their robes covered, ripped and singered.

"Idoits DID YOU NOT READ the second to bottom line.i take that as a no. Thomas,Longbottom take Potter and Weasley to the hospital wing now."

"well that was entertaining now Harrykins do you have it on you." Hermione whispered at the boy's while watching severus out the corner of her eye. "because the guy's are going to meet us in six period which is free for most of us."

" I have it in my bag at the bottom in my wands holder."

the rest of potions quickly passed and yet again the boys and hermione made perfect corking a vial of shrinkage potions and taking them up to the desk of snape. together they grabbed their books,quills and potions ingredants.

The four quickly headed to lunch to join Neville and Dudley,Susan for some sandwiches. Today they headed to theHufflepuff Table.

"Dud,Susan and are poor poor Neville."

"Hey nev how was babysitting the dumbasses today." Terry laughted.

Neville snorted while tucking into a chicken and sweetcorn wrap."itswasgoodtheyarereallybad."

"Neville Longbottom how many times do i have to tell you not to eat with you mouthfull." scolded the witches,while the young wizards hid their laughter behind their hands.

" I said that they are really bad and Promfey was not happy."

The silence in the great hall was disturbed by the small group who where clutching their side's,tear off laughter running down their little angleric faces.

"Ok ladies and Gentlemen and Harry. Last night after you guy's went back us four found the if you please."

Harry Retrieved the Small stone from the bottom off the overcrammed bag and removed it from the box holding it high for all to see.

The Group gasped at the small blood red stone.

"This stone is all the fuss about what does itdo anyway." enquired Susan.

"Susan this little bugger,Makes gold and makes the user inmortal.i think its best if we send it back to its original owner. Hermione made acopy of stone and i put it back into the mirror. as we all guest danny boy and his bitch Ron will go Rescure the stone from th dark forces that seek it." the group listened as harry and Hermione went over each task and how it played to brats talents.

"so we will keep an eye out for when they might make their own move on the fake. in the mean time i'll study the Stone along with Harry. who will then send it back to its original owner."

Daniel Potter was not a happy boy, first his brother had shown him up in Transfigutation then again in bloody potions. Snape had been his usual meanself, while he been trying to overhear his twin brothers plans and little adventures. Harry and his little love sick group where stealing his fame. He sat in the Hospital bed thinking off how to show Hogwarts and the whole of the wizarding world who was the greatest wizard in the world.

But how off course.! He would take his most loyal friend Ron and they would save the stone. telling dumbledore a small white lie about the dark lord trying to steal it. then he would have the people throwing themselves at him like when he was little. with a smile he on his lips. Tonight !

"Hey Ron wake up you lazy git come on we have to get out of here.I am going to be a hero."

"Danny boy whats the hurry man. i already have Seamus, Katie bell's little sister and Dean ready to get the stone with you. How did you get katie's little sister involved anyway?" ron asked while faceplanting his pillow.

" Since Granger ditched us for him. I needed someone who could do my homework and she the smartest in the scond i blackmailed her into it with some pictures of her which will go round the school if she doesn't do as i say" Smirked Daniel.

After the dinner He lead his small group down the trapdoor after dean knocked out flurry with a small harp, they hit the stone floor under the trapdoor with a thump. with sore backsides they moved ahead to the keys. Ron and Danny quickly grab a broom and chased the damaged wing key before Young kara Bell opened the door. Ron had won the Chess match but had been badly injuried after being taken by the Queen. allowing the rest to move on to the next task.

Daniel bolted with Dean and Kara towards the door while the troll moved on to Seamus who had been seperated from the group. seamus screamed as the club hit his right leg and smashed it into almost nothing. seamus crawled towards the door hope that someone saved him from death. as darkness set in a blast ripped though the door and three teachers killed the troll.

While seamus had his brash with death, Daniel screamed and shouted at Kara to solve the riddle of the potions on the table. Kara panicked she was smart but couldnt do it .She had been blackmailed by the potter boy and she did not know how to get out off the problem. Katie had pushed her to be friends with him instead off Harry who helped her with charms homework. The brat was going to get her killed. her will broke and she broke down with tears.

"Drink this one Now !" demanded the Brat who grabbed her by thoat and shoved the potion down her. Suddenly her whole body began to burn and she screamed while writhing in pain. She was going to die. she cried she never see her parents or katie again.

Daniel watched as the bell girl collapsed infornt of him beside him, dean looked sick. with noway to the stone. daniel sent blasting curses at the door. The explosion sent dean flying into the wall with a sickening crunch before he slide to the floor. The remander of the explosion throw Daniel several feet in the air before he blacked out.

Daniel woke up warm and happy, opening his eyes he found his parents, fast asleep in the vistors chair's beside his bed. looking up and down the wing. Daniel saw molly Weasley and her husband sitting beside ron who was still out. Dean and Seamus where in their beds down the far end both asleep. The only one missing was that bell chick. if she told on him those pictures where to be sent to every student and teacher at Hogwarts.

"Danny sweetheart you awake." Lily had been woken by the sligthest noise coming from her son's bed." what where you doing, do you know you and your friends nearly died and Kara Bell is currently in St Mungos."

"But Mum we where going to stop the dark lord from steal the stone. he made Kara drink that potion and Blasted the door knocking me and

Dean out." Daniel lied though his teeth. His Mother had a very extreme temper which much to his displeasure had experinced many time so far this year. While James, his dad only praised him for his misadventures with a "goodone you little scramp".

Looking into his mother's Deep emerald green eyes Daniel shuddered. He could already see how much trouble he was in and couldn't rely on his father and "uncles" to get him out. Summer was only two weeks away he could already tell he will not be allowed to see daylight intil the end of it.

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed at Daniel Potter. The child's actions had nearly killed several other students if it had not been for him,Minnie and Snape then the little brats would have died down there and then failed to potect the stone. Plus the stone was missing a fake had been in it's place, Meaning that someone had stolen the real stone. instead of rewarding the child and Gryffindor house. He in his anger took one hundered points of both Ron and Daniel destorying the lion's house chance of the house cup.

Not only that, His oldest friend will now kill him, if he was lucky but knowning Nick he more like make his life hell. He had only burrowed the stone as a test to see if his little golden boy was ready.

The child had failed and Albus would no long reward daniels wrong doings. James and Lily had been angry that he had brought the stone into the school. Lily had threatened to remove both Daniel and Harry from Hogwarts if this happened again.

while reflecting of the evenings event he could here shouting from outside his office followed by a knock. His duty head snuck her head around the door and warned him that the Bell's, Potter's and Weasley's where all wanting to see him.

"DUMBLEDORE MY DAUGHTER ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THAT CHILD." screamed an irrate Mr Bell." I DO NOT CARE THAT HE IS THE SAVOUR OF THE WORLD, I WANT HIM EXPELLED NOW."

Molly weasley was still shaken by the nights events quickly glared at the Bells for their rants about her furture son-in-law. "he is the boy-who-lived William and you want him expelled for something you-know-who did to her."

"THIS IS NONE OFF YOU BUSINESS MOLLY. POTTER AND YOUR BRAT BLACKMAILED HER INTO THIS. HEADMASTER IF ITS NOT DONE THEN I WILL TAKE THIS HIGHER TO THE SCHOOL BOARD AND MINSTRY."

" How about this Mister potter will not be expelled but suspended intill the start of next school i am sure James and Lily will pay you for you daughter injuries." nodding at james and Lily opposite him. without warning the Bells left slamming the door behind them.

Sighing lightly

"sorry James but Daniel will have to be taken home as soon as he wakes. intil the start of his second year same with ron if excuse me i have to write to Nick to explain why i cant give him his stone."

By Lunch time the whole school had heard about Daniel potters and his groups beinging suspended for a Misadventures that nearly cost them their life.

Harry watched from under the tree near the lake as his dumb Twin and its red headed pet was lead away from the school.

the next two weeks where looking up.


	16. Chapter 17

**Big sorry for not updating for awhile work has got in the way. Plus i have been writing a few other Chapters for this.**

The exam's finally had arrived, Harry was like a small child at a large sweetshop and they where handing out free sweets.

Since His terrible twins suspension, Harry could finally beathe freely while around the school .In one week Harry had found the tracking charm for his map. it was the strongest Tracking charm that could be casted.

Reperio

To their amazement the charm held with The Map now finished. To celebrate the birth of their beloved map, They played a small Prank on the unexpected caretaker for the rest off the week, Angus Flinch every morning at breakfast sporting a goofy Afro and clowne shoes, while Mr norris blew blue bubbles everytime she maowed. In the end the Headmaster with help from his deputy head finally found the counter-curse and freed the mad caretaker and his cat.

On Monday morning, Harry and His small group off close friends would be recieving their exam timetables. But for now all Harry could think about was getting his good night sleep. A grumpy Harry was not a nice Harry, to be around with a good nigth his fellow Ravensclaws and even friends . He walked to his warm cosy bed, dropping his books and wand on the side table. He ran flat out and jumped a few feet into the air on to his bed with a small thud and was alseep before his head hit the pillow and before the rest of the boys arrived.

Terry yawned as he pulled himself out of his bed, after a few seconds fight with the curtain around his bed Terry quickly looked around the dorm room to find that Drake, Harry were still fast asleep. Just great Terry sighed "why when i have to do exams, i am awake at five in the morning."

"Shut up Terry" came Drakes muffled voice from his bed.

"shut up both of you" Harry moaned from his side of the room. poking his head out of the curtans eyes red and puffy, a black mop of sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. " Its five in the bloody morning and WE have an inportant day so please could you kindly GO back to bed Now."

With a final huff all three boys, fell onto their pillows and soon where in dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POTTER MANOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily stretched sending her hair flying, Today she was getting ready to head back to Hogwarts, after a long and exhusted week off. She and James had spent the week keeping Daniel upto date with his studies for his first year exams at the minstry in a few weeks.

Lily knew James had been forced to take a week off unpaid from his job as head Auror. (Not that they needed it as the Potter's where one of the wealthest families in wizarding more then the Malfoy's and Greengrass's families ) and her parents and in-laws also had to help Daniel pass so that he would be ready to rejoin his year.

With a small yawn she grabbed her bath robes and headed to the onsuit.

after a quick shower,Lily changed into her teacher's robes before heading back into the master bedroom. To find James was now wide awake and sat upright againts their headrest reading casenotes and paperwork brought Home from his office.

" Morning Lily flower, how did you sleep."James asked while Stuffling a large yawn with his hand.

"Not to bad James, But today i am going back to Hogwarts today,Albus needs me back for the first,fifth and seventh years exams." picking up her wand and casting a strong heating charm on her wet hair." Means you have to watch Daniel today because both are parents are busy."

James head snapped up from his paperwork liking at her with horror.

"Lily i can't. Sirius flooed me not long ago, its about that certin witch that we been trying to get since that accident when five muggles where killed. i have to go in to sort out teams, please dont look at me like that Lily I have to go." James grabbed his Auror robes and boots slipped them over his head and on his feet. grabbing Lily around the waist they together headed for breakfast.

"so what will we do then, you have to go in and i have to go back to Hogwarts."

They stopped at Daniel's room which was along the main grand corriador,the door was ajar from the looks of it both James and Lily could see that Danny had already gone for breakfast already. " I'll floo Molly and see if she could look after Daniel today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily nursed her first strong coffee of the morning, God how she hated Mondays. while reading over a copy off her first years exams, she had the first years with filius and severus. for the first time in almost a long and stressful week, She would finally get to see Harry and her nephew Dudley. over the last 8 and a half months lily had watched Harry grow and was simple amazed at her oldest son's magic. Her Heart wanted him back at home, her oldest sister was causing problems stopping her and James from having at Potter Manor. shrugging her shoulders she reached for her weeks exams sheets.

First years teachers supervising them /

Monday 9:00 History of Magic

14:00 Transfiguration theoy written

14:45 Tranfiguration Practical

Tuesday 10:00 Herbology ( dress for outside)

15:00 Potions Theoy wednesday 9:00 Potions

13:00 Defense Againts the dark arts theoy (written)

12:00 Astronomy

Thursay 13:00 DADA practial

Friday 9:00 Charms theoy written

11:30 charms pratical

all theoy/written exams are to take place in great hall. otherwise they are classrooms and greenhouse. NO self ink quills and or self correcting quills Any student caught with these banned objections will be kicked out and expelled. Teachers can search students ifthey believe that cheating may occur.

"Lily it is good to have you back" asmooth voice whispered across the gloomy and cold classroom." i hope the brat and potter has not annoyed you to badly."

"Severus, Please not this again." Lily rubbed her forehead. she didnt need this,this morning " My son and Husband are fine."

"Anyway i know how desperate you are to hear what Harry been upto that little bugger has been diffcult and trying to find what he and that little group of his is upto has been near impossible too." Snape running his hands though his hair. "Albus has me watching them, for some reason he is convinced they are a threat to his little greater good plan. I can never get what he wants with eiether boy. "

"Severus,i dont know i simple do not know why, anyway come on we have history of magic exam to watch."

The old firends walked into the great hall chatting,Lily smiled as her son and Nephew walked in the hall mucking about, he was truely like james.

-End of the Exams.-

" Thank god, the Exams are over for this year." Drake lead the small group free of the classroom. " i swear that half that Transfigutation practial was worse then the actural exam. and the rest where just as bad."

Harry and Hermione simply laugthed at their blond friend. Both of them found each exam easy and all of them where clearly looking forward to the start of the summer knewing full well that they would have gotten full marks.

" what is everyone upto this summer, i know mum is taking me and little harrykins here on hoilday to sunny spain." Dudley laughed swringing his arm around his little brother's shoulders. " we heading out afew days after we return from school."

The two brothers quickly exchanged looks before watching their little bookworm.

" well we just keep in touch by hedwig, if thats ok with you Harry."

"totally hermoine how about you take Hedwig with you back to yours so i dont have to leave her alone for five weeks."

"anyway we are all packed so we can just get qudditch over and done with. when Ravenclaw trashes Gryffindors butts."

The friends enjoyed their free time together with no lessons and exams, they took the secret passageway on the third floor behind the statues of the humped witch. They had spent their free time enjoy the delights of Butterbeer, which hermoine,Harry and Dudley had never experienced the delights of the drink. " To Ravenclaw and their victory"

The end of year party soon ended when severial extremely pissed off Professors walked into the three broomsticks. After a death glare from Snape and Lily, they where all quickly rounded up and escorted back to the school. To their complete horror soon found to be in the headmaster office.

After a few choice words and warnings from the headmaster, the group where allowed on their way except Harry and Dudley who had been taken by the shoulders and marched to his mother's/Aunts office. to find James and his friends standing behind her desk in conversation with each other not daring to look at Lily.

whoevery said reds heads where not scary where dead wrong. they made three grown men cower.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING" Lily screamed in anger, She could not believe what her son and nephew had been doing something so stuiped, They had manged to slip out of the school unoticed For six hours, the staff and her and james,sirius and remus had been searching the school and grounds thinking the worst had happened. "NOT ONLY DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER BUT YOU DRAGGED THE REST INTO DANGER ASWELL."

"but Aunt Lily, please we where blowing off steam, those exams and the weeks of work load got to us all including harry,we needed abreak..." Dudley wizely shut his mouth as his aunt threw him a glare. Harry looked at his feet smirking slightly.

" I Have never been so worried in my life now BOTH of you will be in detention intil your seventeen UNDERSTAND."

Harry could nolonger stop the laughter deep within and bust out laugthing, which for some reason this angered his mother more. while Dudley looked around the room for cover as his aunt turned a nice shade of the same red as his mother.

"WHATS SO FUNNY" bellowed Lily " i though you have grown up this year, But like Daniel you seemed to decide to play up and leaded them into DANGER."

She quickly winced at seeing him look angery at her harsh and rash words.

" How dare you. I AM nothing like daniel. thank you very much i do not blackmail people into being my slaves,lackies. He could have killed them. but you stand here and say we didnt plan are little trip to Hogsmeade. everyone and i mean everyone knew the risks firsted and agreeded."Harry Bellowed

"harry i am sorry pl..." Lily watched her son slam the door shut on his way out. She felt two arms wrap around her waist. "James i did not mean what i said, i was angry now Harry's mad at me."

"Lily give him time, Mum and Dad are working with a Muggleborn lawyer Teddy Tonks, Andy's husband. they are trying to find away to reverse Petunia's claim over Harry. Besides we have the summer holiday toget to know him." James told his wife.

Dudley had decided to hang back after following Harry out off the office, He decided to allow his brother to carm down by himself. Knowing full well that he would not do anything rash. He had overheard his uncle and Aunt talking about forcing harry to go back to them.

unlike his cousin/brother he held no ill feelings towards them, but he could not stand to see harry hurt. Noone would take his brother away from him or his mother. Swearing revenge to those who wanted to harm his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ravenclaw's last match of the season had finally arrived and today they had shown the whole school that a era had now

arrive at Hogwarts. nolonger would Slytherin and Gryffindor rule. The

Mood in the great hall at the end of term Breakfast

was one of joy, a third of the hall decked out in red and gold looked shocked they had just got their backsides handed to them by a strong

ravenclaw team who trashed them a wooping 960-250

the Great hall for the first time in so so so many years decratied in blue and bronze. All the young witches and wizards sat apon their benches dressed in their clean school robes for the Final time, while the headmaster and his staff sat together at the top table. all apeared be getting ready to enjoy the next few months of freedom from the little horrors that where children they teached.

Dumbledore swept to his feet stunning the children before him, eye's twinkling around the hall.

"Finally we have reached the end of the school year. This year we have had some trouble which we can only hope doesn't happen next year. also to the seventh years who will be leaving us to head out into the wizarding world. Myself and your other Professors would like you to wish you well in your life. to the rest we see you back after the summer. I would like to stress that no magic can be used over the holiday." only stopping when the whole hall groaned.

"And finally congratutions to Ravenclaw who have won not only the qudditch cup but the house cup to."

Dumbledores speech was interputied by a huge cheers from three of the four houses.

"yes well done Ravenclaw now the train will be leaving at 11 so do not be late."

and with that breakfast was over, each student left to make sure they would be taking everything home with them.

-HOGWARTS EXPRESS-

the stream train sped though the scottish country side towards kings cross where loving parents waited for the offspring to arrive home.

In one off the private carriage The Weasley twins had tired to pull a last minute prank on their first year compertition. unaware that the frist years in question had some how found out and had set up several counter pranks for the twins.

the weasley twins where currently upside down each covered in spiders and tarred and feathers with the weasley twins stink stretched across their foreheads. while said frist years rolled around the floor crying their eyes out with laugther.

all to soon the train rolled into kings cross and parents and offspring quickly reunited.

Harry and his Brother Dudley found their mother hugging them as if she had not seen them in years."look at you two, you have grown so much. This summer we going to spain for are usual start of the summer holiday."

Petunia smiled at the excitment on both of her boys face."come on we have loads to pack"

Dudley followed his mother while harry remained back giving details on how to keep Hedwig happy while Hermoine stroked the snowy owls head. as Mr and Mrs Granger kept their distants from the owl.

"bye Harry see you when you and dudley get back dont worry about Hedwig she is in good hands." Hermoine waved from beside her parents.

"Thanks hermoine see you in diagon alley enjoy your summer. bye Hedwig Hermoine is going to look after you for the summer. ok" stroking the owl's head.

Hedwig watched her owner leave the station, She was not to borthered by his leaving, it be nice for a holiday herself and the human female child would look after her. all she was looking forward to was a juice fat field mouse washed down with a few voles. the summer was looking good.

**Finally finshed first year thank god !.have started on second year but due to a colleague at working being on hoilday for the next six weeks i dont know when i'll be updating. Please bear with me Many thanks. **


	17. Chapter 18

Not for the First time an argument had broken out over breakfast at Number four,Privet drive. Dudley was not enjoying the morning of his 12th Birthday, Today he had heard that his uncle Vernon, was meant to taking Dudley to the zoo with his trophey wife Gemma and three perfect sons who hated Dudley as much as dudley hated them.

Dudley shouted and screamed at his father, who stood in the kitchen to leave. In eleven whole years Vernon walked out on him and his mother (shortly before Harry arrived) after cheating on petunia with a younger women. Not once had he recieved a birthday present or card from his father.

Harry watched from his side of the table, beside him the women who rasied him sighing. It had been a whole week since they arrived back from spain, in that week Harry and Dudley had both finished their homework for all subjects and even mangered a week long list off Pranks and unsuspected Victims once back at school. Hedwig had returned home looking sligthly pumpler then usuals and happier as if she had enjoyed her Holiday away. But the peace shattered in the rather large beefy man who demanded to see his son.

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE ZOO WITH YOU VERNON" dudley refused to call him dad.

"YOU ARE MY SON AND YOUR GOING IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT. WE ARE YOUR FAMILY NOT THOSE FREAKS." pointing at Harry and Petunia who did not care less.

Dudley grabbed his wand from his pocket and put it againts his fat father's neck. while Vernon turned a nasty shade of purple.

"those freaks you called ARE my family get OUT NOW and dont bother coming back. you have not been around for eleven years because you left us for that Tart over there. Now take your perfect family and get OUT." He didnt need a father now.

Mount vernon finally erupted. "you ungratefully little FREAK. we are going and your not welcome ever in my house or life."

the Dursley left in their snobbish manor and jumped into their expensive jaguar drving off with out looking back.

Harry had thrown done his slightly burnt toast and volted across the table. throwing his arms around his big brother's slumped shoulders let the sligthly taller boy sob on his shoulder. Petunia was shocked that vernon had been so blunt and rude with his eldest son, She watched harry jump over the table behavior she normally frowned apon to comfort Dudley in his moment off need. She throw her arms around both boys and huged them tight.

"dont listen to him Dud. He's a jerk and so his snobbish brats and wife."Harry whispers into dudleys ear.

"Thanks little bro, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Come on boys remember we be going to london tomorrow to get your new school robes, i swear both of you have grown so much."

The rest of the day the small family enjoyed dud's birthday. with a trip to the local cinemas followed by a big game of paintball with the other children from the neighbourhood in the street.

-Granger Houseshold-

Hermoine spent her last eight weeks doing homework and reading ahead for the new school year. Her first year exam results arrived over breakfast and she was annoyed manily because Harry Potter had finished 1st and she was 2nd. but it bothered her as she was mainly 1st since starting muggle school to Hogwarts. but she had no friends before finding out she was a witch. Hermoine was just thankfull that she had made friends when starting School. She was nolonger a social outcast.

Neville and draco had kept in touch over summer and everynow and agian Harry and Dudley sent letters and postcards plus a early birthday present which was none other then a muggle necklace. She could not wait for tomorrow she and her parents would be making the trip to london to meet up with the Evans and Bones and Neville for school shopping. All of a sudden a white blur catched her attention with a letter hanging from its talons. ..."Hedwig"

-Longbottom Manor-

Neville Frank Longbottom stood wrapped in his thick cloak attending to his Lovely plants, Neville Loved herbology like his mother alice, unlike his father who had worked as an auror. He had been a quite child shy and affaid, But over the school year thanks to his friends help he became more adventurers and fearless.

His school work inproved greatly over the entire school year and his great uncle had brought him a broomstick, while his parents brought him a new Pet a small tabby kitten tea . over the summer Harry,draco and Hermoine along with susan had been in touch via owl.

moaw Neville spun around to find his little girl running towards him.

"Hey girl have you been hiding from olive," laughing at the small kitten who moawed at him in agreement. "Oh shes been that bad. well the little drool monster is only 10 months old and already chasing you all over the manor." he bent down picking the terffied kitten from the greenhouse floor.

"Neville... oh honey there you are." alice walked into her greenhouse with a small baby girl drooling over her arm with blue eyes on the shaking kitten in her big brothers arms. "Could you get ready please your dad will be home soon and we due at the Potter's wedding anversary party in a few hours."

"kitty want kitty" screamed the youngest Longbottom. struggling to get to the poor creature.

"no olive thats neville's kitty" alice cooed her sweet baby. " you scare her you little monster. come on time to get you ready." alice smiled at the kitten and son before heading back to the manor to bath the baby.

once the baby was no longer in the vercinty, tea pocked her head from under her owner's arm. "Come on tea let go to my room your be safe from the drool mechine in its not long before we return to school. no babies there to chase you."

with his kitten tucked safely into his arms. He walked though the flowering gardens towards his home.

"you know tea i wish i could stay home, i dont have to put up with Daniel potter and ron weasley at this stuiped party."

-Malfoy Manor-

Summer for draco Malfoy descending into utter hell, His father had yelled and shouted and beaten him, reason he has not a slytherin. therefore had shamed the family. Draco with the help off their house elf dobby healed his injuries and shattered bones.

His mother suffered the shame treatment by trying to defend Draco, Her husband screamed and beaten her then locked them both into the large basement,then took off for the south of france with that tramp Lisa Parkinson. His mother sealed the manor and barred him enterance. Draco found his mother sending owls to the minstry with evdience that Lord Malfoy was a inner-circle death eather and had been present at hundereds of raids that lead to the rape and death of young muggleschilden and their mothers. with names of other currently free death eaters who bribe the minster of magic to keep them out off with gringotts statements to mr fudge who accepted over five millon gallons in a private bribe.

draco sent warnings to the Grangers, telling them to watchout for his father, thankfully he found out that his father was in france apparently recuiting new death eaters. His mother's cousin Siruis black had also recieved a letter begging for help to escape the loveless marriage. his mother recieved a letter from her sister and his aunt andy who promised them a chance to stay with them. Dora Tonks had left school and also home so they had a spare room or two.

Tomorrow he would finally escape the hellhole from this manor and its horriable memories. this year was a new start for him and his mother.

there was No more Draco Malfoy but Draco Black. Hopefully the cursied malfoy bloodline would end with his miserable excuse of a father in askaban.

Life was finally looking up.

-Bones Cottage-

Susan overheard her aunt chatting to none other then the Aurors james potter and sirius black that Lord Malfoy was to be arrested after Drake and his mother was safely escorted to a safehouse set up by the order of the pheonixs as Amelia did not trust fudge or his cronies fearing they would sell out the safehouse to some of lord malfoy's Lackies.

From susan's understanding Drake suffered abuse at the hands of his own father, Susan had a soft spot for drake,it started when they where together in the school libary looking up spells for charms. since then they where good friends very good friends.

The Hufflepuff's summer had been exciting she and hannah went muggle camping with hannahs second cousin and family. leaving homework to the last few weeks. Susan sat at her desk below the window surround by endless photo's of her friends and family.

tap tap tap susan looked up from her potions homework to see a fimilar white owl staring at her looking exhusted and peeved at the lack of movement from susan. ramming the window up she tore the letter from the owls talons much to its disapproval.

_susan, _

_just heard about Drake and his mother, they are safe and malfoy is a french cell waiting for the british to pick him up. i am good so is dudley hoping to see you tomorrow with the the way bring any homework your stuck with i might help you or drake can._

_Harry. and Dudley._

_**Alice and frank are alive the reason they couldnt drop of neville was due to the fact Alice was seven months pregnant and went into labour when neville left for hogwarts. Susan parents are dead due to being killed by Bellatrix and her husband and brother inlaw**_

_**her aunt is a head of the aurors department a powerful witch with poltical powerwith the right people wouldcrusg fudge like a bug. (susan has a crush bless.)**_

_**poor Draco,good Cissa, evil Lucius-will he go to askaban or not ?**_

_**Sirius black is married and has four children which will appear in next few chapter, new charaters will apear this year and some old one i am affaid will die i still chosing .**_

**poor Dudley ! (vernons only appearence ever) **

**who will get the diary this year ? poll up i let my fellow harry potter fans choose. i give you intill saturday. **

**cheers for reading i will update thursday latest or saturday. peace out**


	18. Chapter 19

_**And we have a winner ! Thank you very much for those who voted. I promised an update and i have delievered it a little late then ever but the girlfriend wanted to go out then to do spring cleaning of our apartment plus work :(then as punishment for not helping hid my laptop someplace i didnt know existed. short story i cant win OK so on with the story. Oh one more thing everybody put down you wands you can kill me enought time.**_

_(Bones Cottage-_

_Susan overheard her aunt chatting to none other then the Aurors james potter and sirius black that Lord Malfoy was to be arrested after Drake and his mother was safely escorted to a safehouse set up by the order of the pheonixs as Amelia did not trust fudge or his cronies fearing they would sell out the safehouse to some of lord malfoy's Lackies._

_From susan's understanding Drake suffered abuse at the hands of his own father, Susan had a soft spot for drake,it started when they where together in the school libary looking up spells for charms. since then they where good friends very good friends._

_The Hufflepuff's summer had been exciting she and hannah went muggle camping with hannahs second cousin and family. leaving homework to the last few weeks. Susan sat at her desk below the window surround by endless photo's of her friends and family._

_tap tap tap susan looked up from her potions homework to see a fimilar white owl staring at her looking exhusted and peeved at the lack of movement from susan. ramming the window up she tore the letter from the owls talons much to its disapproval._

_susan, _

_just heard about Drake and his mother, they are safe and malfoy is a french cell waiting for the british to pick him up. i am good so is dudley hoping to see you tomorrow with the the way bring any homework your stuck with i might help you or drake can._

_Harry. and Dudley.)_

-South of France- two weeks perivous-

A young women ran though the darlky lit drawing room to find her lover, in her hand a recently sent warning to pass on to the father of her ten year old son. She threw open though the door into the large office of the drawing room, eyeing the chair closest to the fire which her lover slumped watching the flames dance.

"Darling you must leave soon. the Aurors have been tipped off about you whereabouts and they have an arrest warant out,"

The older gentleman stretched his back, yawning as he stood on his tried legs.

"Listern to me my love. our son is going to Hogwarts this year yes, this book once belonged to our dark lord. Have Junor pass this off to any of the blood tratiors, this is the key for his return."

"Is there anytime to say goodbye to our son, That Bitch and Little Bastard has destoryed everything."

"one day when our lord has returned, He will punish and rid the world of scrum like them and the Mudbloods and Half breeds. i Must go the wards have been tripped. Take the money from junor's account for his school things. i have to go be safe keep your self and are two sons safe."

"Always" kissing her lover's warm lips as his hand swept over her swollen belly. "For you and our boys"

That night she tucked her eldest son in his bed, crying sliently as word had heard reached her that her lover had been stunned and dragged to a holding cell at the french ministry waiting to be taken back.

- -SCHOOL SHOPPING-

"really i cant believe Harry would do something like that" Hermoine laugthing along with rest of her friends."well i can really."

"Yeah he did, i dared him to do it and so in the middle off the dinner,this expenceive chocolate cake went flying over Igor's head and floated to a stop just above this really important Spainish minster who was dressed in White robes with gold trim.I know i kid you not. then this cake dropped on his head. Lets say he was not a happy minster afterwards."

the entire group bust out laughting, drawing attention while Trying to stop themselves from dropping their ice cream. the second years moved closer to the leaky cauldron hoping that drake would be arriving soon. His mother had sent him to Her cousin and his family from drakes desperate pleas for help, they all knew he had to endue the potter and weasley familes constant presents. But they found a kindric spirt in Sirius frist born son Orion, the boy who was a mini clone of sirius was picked on by Ron and Daniel. from what they could make out the reason why was that he didnt worship the ground they walked on. Orion was a quiet lad who remained drake of neville but nine months away at school and his friendship with harry and the rest would turned him into the conferident child. Orion had heard all of the groups past adventures and pranks, to Orion they sounded perfect friends. Orion sirius black was looking forward to his next seven years at Hogwarts. Beside Harry,Dudley,Susan,Dahpne and co He could have fun.

Diagon alley was once again filled with Families school shopping for their shop filled with Excited parents and children as they made their last minute dash for Quills, Robes and Potions kits. Ollivander's busy as ever as the new rush of young witches and wizards egeraly wating to recieve their wands. Flourish and botts's Manger one Mr Bott's the Fourth and two asissants, held back a gaggle of overexcited middle aged witches swarming into their shop and waiting outside in the sun. mirriors and lipstick along with hairbushs twirling around their faces.

Susan,Harry and the gang had stopped in their tracks apon seeing the old witches swooning over a brightly coloured poster while they lined up outside Flourish and Botts.

"Please dont tell me that the brats is signing autographs again for his return to Hogwarts." Whined the ice Queen of Slytherin.

Hermoine had seen the poster of a young man in his late twenty's smiling at her. At the bottom of the Poster in large Gold letters was a famous name. Gilderoy Lockhart. "who's Gilderoy Lockhart..." unable to finsh her question as Several of her friends moaned from beside her. From the looks of it they had heard off the wizard dressed in Gold robes. The witchies blocking half of the alley Frowned at the young children. one Dumpy Witch with red hair scowled as she stood with her balding husband and five children. Beside them Three faces no one wanted to see in the shape of the Potters and the Blacks with drake hidden behind them. Before a word is exchanged the golden robe wizard stepped out of the shop.

"Look who we have here." Gilderoy beamed around spotting the golden child." Bless my soul Daniel Potter." the two exchanged greets and poused for photos. as Drake and Orion sniggered behind them. the small group of second years rolling around on the cobbled ground,snorting with laugther.

Gilderoy looked down on the children making fun of him with myth. No one laughted at him.

"I have annoucement as of the school year i'll be teaching your children Defense againts the dark arts." he proudly spoke to the crowd and press infront of him. the children nolonger laughting. each child had a look shock or disgust at the fake all except Hermione who had a slight crush on the wizard infront of him. Lockhart lead the brat and the weasley's families into the shop.

"Orion come met the girls and guys." as he lead the wee child proudly to his friends.

"Hey Drake."

"Drake"

"Blondie."

"Shut it Dudley. Everyone meet Orion, he is my second cousin somewhere along the line on my mother's side."

the group all waved and nodded to the excited first year."orion this is Harry Potter-evans and dudley evans,Susan bones,TheoNott,Neville Longbottom,Hermoine Granger,Hananah Abbott and Daphne greengrass. also your meet the rest at school are little group branches out into other houses."

"hey Orion." they Chanted.

"where are you parents guys" while looking at the looks his parents and siblings where giving him.

"oh harry's and Big D's mother is currently with our parents shopping for school supplies while we wonder around the alley destoring the place." Neville smirked. "Nah kidding our parents are shopping and we all hate it."

"Come on Hermione needs an pet. since we all have owls and cats."

Orion lead the group back to his parents. "Mum,Dad and anonnying little siblings meet Harry,Dudley,Susan,Theo,Hananah and neville and hermione oh and Daphne."

"Guys meet my parents,Millie,James and my little sister Ellie."

"Hello Lord and Lady Black."

"hey Kids,Harry could i have a word with you and your godfather here please. The rest of you kiddo's Harry will catch up in ten minutes." Mrs black never leaving her Godson.

"Sure Mrs black, Get going guys i'll be fine ok." Harry resured his friends nothing would go wrong.

Watching his friends head off, he sighed softly all summer he had been waiting for someone connected to his parents to come and sit down and talk to him. he Ressented the fact that since his return to the magical world, they houndered and pested him,without rest. Sometime wishing he really was a Squib to stop them.

Marlene Black stood staring beside her Growing godson,Having not seen the boy since he was a baby. She had been unhappy when Albus asked Her friends to get rid of the child, at first Sirius and herself asked to take in Harry but dumbledore insissant to send the boy away. Unlike James and Lily She knew Harry was not a Squib, at four months old harry turned her dopey Husband into a teddy bear When they babysat him it had taken days to put Sirius back. kneeling down infront of harry she then grabbed him into a loving hug. "If you need a place to stay for any reason at all we be glad to look after you, You should have came to us after the attack. i know you love your aunt and she's done a great job rasing you." marlene hugged him tigthly. " Just remember for anything at all come to us. Please look after Orion at school and dont get him into trouble."

Harry had been taken back at her actions and words but returned her hug. "Dont worry i make sure nothing happens to him, i'll look after him as an honory little brother. Also Dudley will to thank you."

Sirius watched his wife smoother the poor boy in her strong Hugs, which put Molly to shame. His dog hearing picked up their conversation and smiled. Only when marlene freed him from her clutches that he grabbed harry to him and pulled him close to him. "Hey Harry look i want to say sorry for the last year for being hard on you. I know i have been unfair. but look no matter what happens over the next few years if you need someone to talk to you know man to man, weither about the ladies or Qudditch or the pressures of being a normal teenage boy, Oh and the Dreaded Talk. Take this mirror and just call out padfoot and i'll shall appear anytime of the day we both will be. Plus i will be in or around Hogwarts this year."

"Thanks Sirius and Marlene. i'll look after Orion at school." Harry laughted as he pocketed the mirror. "I gotta go thanks again. See you both"

The Black's watched their godson running though the crowded alley, trying to find his they herded their little tribe into the manic bookshop.

Lily watched from the Bookshop window as her old friend had hugged her son, Marlene had always loved Harry and demanded to take harry afew days after Dumbledore took him to her sister's. Her relationship with Lady Black had never been the same again, Sirius got back in touch with them after six months forgiving them. Lily remembered the day sirius bounded out the their fire place Shouting out with joy that Marlene had just giving birth to their second child Millie since that day he been present in Potter manor bringing over the newest member's of the Black household.

Over the years Lily had wanted a big family,After Harry and Daniel where born she had hoped that there would be more pitter patter of tiny potter feet. Voldermorts attack changed everything that day. James seemed happy with only daniel clinging to him as if he would vanish, they followed the headmaster advice after two years, Lily found out she was pregnant, poppy checked her over declaring her and James's little girl was healthy and growing well. She hid her pregancy for three months intill she was five months along and showing. James was over the moon when she told him and daniel but one day Albus gave Daniel a wand for a lesson in defence,Lily walked in as Daniel fired a blasting curse at a dummy, the spell missed hitting lily in her stomach throwing her back hard against the wall smacking her head.

She woke up five day's latter being told that her unborn daughter Had not sirvive the curse, She suffered a mental breakdown blaming Daniel and Albus for what happened. Lily moved out of potter manor staying with her parents after her Daugther's (Rose Lily potter) furnial, She and james agured over daniel's special treatment in the end both of them agreed and she return home. She recently discovered to her everlasting happiness that she was a few weeks late.

As a riot rampaged thoughout the book shop,Nobody noticed a long blond haired child in expensive robes slip a battered old book from his pocket and into the golden child's cauldron. at that minute of time Dudley and Harry causeds choas in the ice cream parlor, ice cream ranging from chocolate,strawberry to mint covered the small parlor's walls and ceiling. The ice cream owner chased the children from his shop shouting abuse towards them as the Blacks, Longbottoms and petunia along with the rest of the parents looked on amused.

"Come on you lot lets go we have all your books and new robes so lets get going NOW." Frank shouted across the crowded alley Dragging his mischievous son from the herd. each Parent grabbed their roaming Offspring pulling them off to get brand new school robes as they had grown a little over the year.

Robes scattered around the shop as the seemtress and her two helpers measured and pinned new robes into place as their models stood depressed and tired amongst piles of discarded cloth.

Petunia learnt between the racks off finshed robes back against the wall feeling tired and sick,The past few months had taken its toll on her had gained weight around her stomach and she was constantly sick in the day. With the two hyper active children to look after her engery levels dropped most of the holiday she was quite glad when they went back to school.

**Whats up with Petunia and Lily ? sorry if it seems alittle boring but then again shopping is. next chapter be alot more adventure.**


	19. Chapter 20

**I am sorry for not updating sooner been busy with other stories and work, I have split my free time between the wrong twin and the forgotten child. Disclaimer I don't own harry potter if I did I would be extremely rich and wouldn't have to work enough day in my life. (Shame really)**

September 1st

In the Evans household the usual crazy last minute rush, as two boys rushed around the house looking for misplaced clothes and in Harry's case books. Their trunks stack beside the front door. Hedwig perched in her cage soundly sleeping after a long night of hunting. Dudley's Owl sat on top of his cage looking disgruntled at the mayhem before him.

"Boys we have to leave soon or you miss the train." Petunia shouted from the bottom of the staircase. The Grangers' where due at nine to pick the boys up since petunia was still feeling crappy. Beside she had a doctor's appointment at lunch today.

The sound of running feet still echoed around the bedrooms, as the Granger's made their way to number 4. Petunia did a last minute spot check on the boys, she confiscated several objects from harry and a couple from Dudley after she patted them down for banned contraband.

"You boys better be good this year I don't want another letter from you head of house or the headmaster. Harry please be careful god I don't want grey hairs this young now I write to you soon remember to study hard." She kissed the boys foreheads before hushing them outside to the car.

Mr and Mrs Granger sat in their car as they watched the Evans brothers kiss their mother goodbye. The boy's trunks stored in the boot of the jag. Alongside Hermione's. The owls on the laps of their owners. Much to their daughter's dismay.

"But daddy why can't I get an owl, I looked after Harry's owl when he was away."

"How about we get you a pet. Next year. Maybe for your birthday next year." Mrs Granger looked in the rear view mirror at her only child.

The rest of the trip the children planned between them their next adventure in whisper so that the adults couldn't hear. They had been planning to map the whole of Hogmeade to go on their map of Hogwarts. Also to go find the legendary room of requirements the twins spoke off.

Forty five minutes later they exited the motorway and where driving to kings cross with time to Granger and his wife where in London for a confences on new dental product that was to hit their market.

The car was parked and they found trollies to push their trunks though the busy station. To the three youngest horrors they saw the potter and weasley families as they walked towards the stations entrance. the adults spotted them and joined the Grangers as they wondered though to the train, Hermione's parents said their goodbyes to their daughter and to the brothers before heading back to the car once their daughter had passed though the wall.

Leaving Harry, Dudley waiting for molly and Arthur to lead their clan though to the station. James and Lily went through the straight after them. Daniel and Ronald held back wanting to have a word with their fellow second years.

"Dorks let get this straight from the beginning of this year, don't mess with us first and last warning got it." Daniel said as he marching up to His twin and starting into his face. "We are not family got."

"Danny boy remember it was you expelled last year not me. I heard you barely past you exams for the summer." Harry laughed at Dudley's remark. Watching Daniels face grow redder then Weasley's hair.

With the brat Unable to speak the lapdog jumped into to defend his friend. "You think you're so special Evans your jealous of the fame that Daniels got."

"Listen Weasley and listen good I do not want or need that kind of fame since it seem to come with morons like you drool be a good dog and Bugger of we will be later to the train if we don't get their soon." Harry and Dudley where pushed to the side as the idoits where about to walk into the wall.

CRASH

The collision to the wall caused every Muggle in the area to stop and glare at the boys. Harry walked up to the wall running his right hand down the solid brick. His mind unable to process what was going on. He could not feel the magic that once transformed the wall into a gateway.

"Great just great the wall has sealed itself and we cannot get through to the platform now."

The Idiot's held their heads started to panic shouting for mummy when Ronald decided to go back to the car and fly that to the Hogwarts. As the Brats headed towards the exit, Harry Grabbed Daniel's arm yanking him back.

"Are you you cannot be serious about flying a car not approved by the ministry of magic itself not to mention the number of Rules you will be breaking." As harry tried to stop them.

"Looks who's talking I know it was you who removed the stone from its hiding place I just cannot prove it yet." Daniel sneered.

Harry smirked not remotely afraid of his twin's threat. "So unlike you I am just good at not getting caught."

The two morons trooped out the train station as the clock struck ten past eleven. Soon blasting of a horn sounded from the car park outside. A hystical middle aged muggle ran into the station shouting at the top of her voice about a flying car being driven by two young boys. Before she collapsed into the open arms of a burly security officer.

"Tell me those idiots did not just fly to school."

"Looks like it Dudley." The boys sat on their trunks waiting for anyone to come though the barrier.

#############################################################################

Lily looked around the platform watching parents say goodbye to their children. She soon noticed all four boys had yet to come though the barrier. She yawned and headed towards her husband and their friends,

"James, the boys haven't come though yet could you go and get them the train leaves soon."

She watched as Remus and James headed back towards the gateway, turning back in time to see both men walk face first into a now solid wall. Falling onto their backside.

James sat on the Floor blinking hope the stars would disappear, His nose was broken and blood poured down his chin.

"James are you ok." Lily whipped out her wand to fix his broken nose. "What's happened do you? I think the boys are stuck on the other side?"

They were soon joined by molly and Arthur who waved off their children to school but noticed their youngest son was not on the train.

The two couples tried to apparate from the platform by found they could not as someone or something had placed wards up. After twenty minutes they rushed though the wall to find Harry and Dudley sat on their Trunks reading a muggle newspaper. But no sign of Daniel or Ronald.

"Boys where are Daniel and Ron." Lily asked while looking around the station desperately.

Harry looked up from the Sun Newspaper," They said something about a flying car and their crazy plan to fly to school."

The black haired child soon returned to the sports article on Manchester united win against some poor unknown team in the F.A cup.

Monster Molly as if she was going to erupt. She watched as James and Arthur ran outside to the car park. Only to discover that Arthurs car missing. To their horror a ministry team of obviators had been dispatched to clean up a major breach of security. "What's going on?" Arthur asked the wizard next to him who just had finished up with an old couple.

A grim faced wizard walked to them. "Your kids are in trouble that's what going on We had ten muggles telling their newspapers about a flying car."

The men left the wizard to his work and returned to their wives. Where they had to explain to them about the boys.

"They did what! After what happened at the end of last year." Lily wanted to scream in anger but stopped as there were children and muggles in the area. "Come on we take the boy's to Hogwarts now and explain to Albus about what's going on."

Lily took harry and molly took Dudley to the alley to the side of the train station and side apparated. While Arthur and James sent the trunks ahead. They soon appeared in Hogsmeade near to the three broomsticks that were filling with the lunchtime rush.

After a brief but quiet walk to the castle the boys slipped of find the Room of requirements on the seventh floor somewhere as Lily, James, molly and Arthur headed off to the headmasters office once again.

"Which floor are we on now, Harry."

"We on the six floors at the moment." They walked through the six floors chatting and laughing at the trouble the two idiots' were in as they stumbled across a giant Black dog with grey eyes sat outside a door. Smirk on its face.

"What the hell is that." as the dog started to wag its tail at them.

"It looks like a grim, but I swear I have seen it before somewhere." Harry narrowed his eyes at the playful creature in front of him. The damn thing put its backside into the air, Tail wagging from side to side moaning every few seconds at the pups in front of him. "Dudley I meet you in the great hall in five minutes ok."

"Nope problem Harry, don't be late and don't get eaten." Dudley shouted over to his shoulder.

When his brother finally disappears, his body stretched and muscles twisted his body changed into the small black wolf pup. The Grims grey eyes widen in surprise at the pup in front of him.

"**Why do you look so shocked?"** The pup he sat on his hunches looking on at the startled mutt.

Padfoot's snout opened and closed numous times, unable to understand what he had just seen.

"**How are you able to do that so young?" **Sirius stuttered.

The pup formally known as harry moved his head to the side and back, his little tail wagging. **"Magic."**

And with that the pup turned back into a twelve year old child heading off to find his brother in the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogwarts Express~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione cried into Neville shoulder, as she explained to them all that harry and Dudley never made it to the train on time. No matter how many times Drake, Orion and Neville tried to tell Hermione that they would be fine and that a parent would bring them, Hermione had not stopped worrying.

The witches joined them in their carriage, once they made it to Hogwarts they would alert the teachers that two students were missing. A few Games of Exploding snap distracted them from Harry and Dudley's absences on the train. Each youngster laid bets on Orion's sorting. Orion himself hoped to join the Eagles house for two reasons his friends where mainly in the house and Ravenclaw had a very good Qudditch time. The kid was looking forward to his first year at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flying to Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't wait intil I see their faces when we arrive in this." Daniel's Hazels eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. "They will love me more. I'll be a Hero again."

Ron flew on listening to Daniel's boast and wanting to be like his friend famous to go down in Hogwarts history as the Boy-who-lived best friend and right hand man. One that would get money and fame as the shallow creature he was.

**A:n Just a little build up to the second year.i know I haven't updated recently I have more chapters on the way. soon i have this the end of the week of so i post more then.**


	20. chapter21

**A: N: Sorry for the delay work has been murder. Besides I was meant to be going to the harry potter studio today but the tickets never came though so all that hard work for nothing. Meaning I had time to write this chapter again while doing no work at home. Finally Britain has some sun it's bloody hot. **

Orion joined his fellow first years as they made their way up the stone steps from the jetty. His nerves causing him to tremble from head to toe, in mere moments he would following in his father's footstep and a black would enter Hogwarts once again. He hoped not to be a Gryffindor like his father but a Ravenclaw just as his mother. As McGonagall left them standing in the side chamber. In front of him a small petit red head girl from the Weasley clan auguring with a dirty blond hair girl about who would be friends with the brat. From spending the remaining summer holiday with the Potters constantly round Orion overheard the Ron talking about how his little sister had a crush on the little git and was talking about how she wanted to marry Daniel.

He remembered telling Drake once he found him about this little gold nugget, soon drake had informed Harry and the gang who had quickly arranged a welcome back for Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the Prank part one would take affect around a weeks' time the second part few weeks later at the same time as the first. If it went of perfectly no one would know who pulled it off.

The stern Transfiguration professor had returned to the chamber. Her eyes roamed the trembling masses of the new first years, a small smile on her lips as she lead them out and into the hall.

Orion stood in front of a brown haired boy who had a camera hanging from his neck. He heard Harry and Drake speck of their own nerves as they waited to be sorted. Each leg felt as heavy as lead as he walked into the bright light that shone in the Great hall. From his place in the front of the line he could see his father sitting with a disgusted look on his face beside the famous Gildroy Lockhart. While "Aunt Lily and Uncle James" kept staring at Ravenclaw table. He then saw Professor McGonagall with a stall and old patched hat walking to the front of the hall. Orion feeling slightly happier knowing he didn't have to fight a troll that his father and two uncles had told him before he left home this morning.

Harry sat at his usual seat talking to drake about the day's advents, to say his friend was shocked that the gateway had closed; but He found it funnier when Harry told him about his terrible twins face plant. Both boy's bust out laughing causing the head table to glare at them as they were about to do the sorting.

Harry noticed Hermione from the Gryffindor table glaring at him, not muched scared the boy but an anger witch was one thing he didn't want to deal with.

"Oh drake why is Hermione giving me a death glares." Harry asked while he was Ignoring Draco laughing. "Should I be worried?"

"I would just get it over with before bed. Both you and Dudley." Without waiting for harry response he turned to his second cousin who started to tremble as he waited to be sorted.

"Oi harry want a little wager on which house Mr Black will in?"

"Ok I say slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw. Five gallons on let me think…Raven claw!" Pushing five gallons into the centre of the table. While drake pushed his money next to Harry's pile. "Slytherin."

The sorting started with a young witch, who legs wobbled as she walked slowly to the stall within minutes the hat shouted Hufflepuff.

The table opposite Harry and Draco started clapping as the wee witch ran off to her new house. A second witch by the name of Amy Benson was called to the stall like the other witch before her; Amy took mere minutes to sort before she joined Ravenclaw seating in the empty chair beside drake. Where both second years welcomed her into the house. "Hi Amy welcome to Ravenclaw house we are the best." The young witch laughed with relief at the two second years beside her while smiling at her new housemates.

The three stopped talking when Orion Black was called to the stall. They noticed McGonagall with a small smile on her lips as she positioned the hat onto black's messy hair. The sorting took a while as it seemed the hat and Orion was in the midst of an agruement. The seam of the hat huffed then shouted "Ravenclaw."

As the house clapped Harry and Drake hollered "we have black, we have black." As the small lad bounced towards the empty seat beside harry. All three youngest sat in silent and watched the rest of the new first years join their houses. "Harry look it's that Weasley girl the one with the crush on Danny."

Harry nodded to his friend and an evil smile graced his lips. This year was going to be fun. They watched Ginny placed into Gryffindor house looking up and down the table for her older brother and the golden boy. As the caretaker hobbled up to the head table whispering in the teachers ears, Harry knew what the old hated caretaker was whispering about it seemed that meant the two idiots had finally arrived. Dumbledore stood drawing all looks at him, "Please head to your common room for the feast the elf's will send them upstairs.

"Harry what was that about.?" Orion pondered.

"Oh the golden boy and his pet have arrived after flying to School in a stolen car." Harry rubbed his chin while looking at his small friend "come on dinners ready." Leading the ravenclaws back to their tower.

Ron shifted into second gear as he prepared to land his dads beaten up old car, His arms traumatized by the eight hour fly. They had just been zooming over the village of Hogsmeade heading north to the castle ground. From a distanced the castle proudly stood. "Daniel we nearly there just need to land the car."

Daniel was extremely grumpy. He hated flying in muggle planes and now cars, ever since they went to America when he was little. Being stuck in one place for more than an hour annoyed him. He was looking forward to getting to his bed in the lion's den. "Over there Ron just land it already."

As the red head swung the car towards the patch of grassland a darken shape grew larger and larger in the front windscreen, a branch of the offending shadow it the front of the car smashed the headlights and grill shattering grass and sending bits of car everywhere. Ron grabbed the wheel steering it to the right away from the whomping willow. Crash landing on a patch of grass a few hundred yards from Hagrid's pumpkin patch. "Well that could have gone better so let's hurry up the feast will be over soon" Daniel moaned as he unbuckled his seat belt. Hopefully the headmaster would believe his cock and bull story of being an injured hero having to make his way to school. Unknown to both boys their potion master was currently sweeping down the path towards them with a smirk on his face. Snape had always hated Potter and the boy-who-lived and today after so many years he would have the upper hand and could only hope that this time the idiots would be expelled.

He had been alerted by none other than lily's eldest son Harry would he had come across making his way to the great hall some few hours before the rest of the brats returned to Hogwarts.

Walking towards him where the two little brats that had coursed him since they set foot in the school. In the lowest whisper that carried though the wind made the boys freeze in fear.

"You too with me NOW and don't you dare wonder off." He pushed the boys ahead of him as they walked through the grounds in utter silence.

The boys where lead though the cold castle heading to the potion master's office, snape strolled to his seat behind his desk picking up a discarded newspaper waving at the two dunderheads before him. "I will not ask you two to explain what you were thinking but thanks to you two brats the muggles almost found us out. Both of you in my mind should be expelled and have your wands snapped at once but Potter Daddy save your backside along with the headmaster and as a professor at Hogwarts your both in Detention intil sixth year…."

"Professor Snape I am sure young Daniel and Ronald are sorry for the mess they created so there be no need for detentions." Dumbledore waltzed into the gloomy office. Smiling fondly at the two second years before him." Of you go boys."

"Thanks professor Dumbledore." The boys chanted as they ran from the office heading back to their tower.

"Yet again Albus you allow them to get away with it." Snape fumed at the old man in front of him.

"My dear boy…" the old man began before the younger professor cut him off.

"Tell me Albus if it had been the eldest twin of the potter's you know doubt would have expelled him and sent him back to the muggles. I don't understand your obsession with that little brat he has no talent what so ever unlike harry."

Without warning the head of Slytherin house turned on his heels heading off to the common room to give his welcome speech to the new members of his house. Leaving an angry yet exhausted headmaster confused and dazed as the young man's words continued to echo in his twisted mind.

**Snape is beginning to doubt who is the real boy-who-lived, he will be coming closer to harry but not in that way more of a mentor or father figure. I hate those snape/harry slash stories. Dumbles is losing it and the potters minus lily are just clueless. People such as lupin/black and their families are becoming friendlier and nice.**


	21. Chapter 22

**I am back. Many big thanks to all you that have added the wrong twin to their fav lists. Now I must say a heartfelt sorry for not updating sooner due to work commitments and no free time for myself so THANK YOU for staying with me while i am writing the wrong twin. I know how annoying waiting for updating is. I have recently found out that fan fic plan to take down all m rated stories that contain smut, violence and song based stories. But I don't know why anyone can tell me why.**

Harry wondered back to the great hall to see his head of house about taking up duelling lessons, over the summer holiday he had been introduced to the world of professional duelling, he had met many champions and ex champions off all nations and to his shock he was regaled in stories of a one true unbeaten champion by the name of Filius flitwick. Who had a 100% knock out rate winning dozens off trophies.

After hearing his head of house was an excellent duel master the up and coming young wizard in the making wanted to learn how to duel like an expert. For the past few weeks since he had arrived back at Hogwarts he had been ambushed by his twin brat and his red head weasel but so far without real success but sooner or later they were bound to get lucky.

The Pre-teen schoolboy strolled to the Ravenclaw Table at a leisurely pace. Drake and Orion where still in the common room chatting up the first years Luna lovegood and Little Amy Benson. Harry stretched as he settled down for breakfast. He was the only student up sharing the hall with the Professors. From his seat he could spot the potions master reading potions weekly while drinking his usual cup of strong black coffee, the idiot that now was teaching defence woofing down eggs without a care to who was watching.

To Harry dismay defence against the dark arts had become a joke, the idiot professor had no idea what he was doing every lesson he endued Lockhart and Daniel playing out parts of the crappy books written by the golden haired Idiot. Harry in the end founded a small practical group of students who wanted to do well in their years at Hogwarts. Hermione found several but helpful books on counter and defence spells. Their group had no name everyone agreed it was for best so no professors or child could use it against them.

The group had come on in leaps and bounds since its creation its members read and reread every book giving to them and could be compared to the level most third or fourth year students. Harry had even tried to get his head off house to talk to the headmaster asking for someone who actually knew the subject. The headmaster words where less than impressing stating that the current teacher was _more_ than capable of doing his current job. Drake and Harry heard from Hermione and Neville that on more than one occasion that Lockhart tried to enter the lion's den latching off the brat's fame.

October soon arrived, spreading a damp chill across the grounds and penetrated the castle. The schools healer was kept busy by the sudden spate of colds amongst teachers and students alike. The delights of her famous pepper-up potion left drinkers with stream bellowing from their ears for several hours, Daniel was sent to the matron by his mother who kept worrying about his health. Harry has also noticed the dark rings around his twin's eyes and paled reflection but Daniel bushed everyone off acting his normal annoying self. The stormy weather descended on the castle for days at a time with the downpour the black lake rose spilling its banks on all sides, Spourt's flowerbeds outside the greenhouses became muddy puddles. The only things that enjoyed themselves were hagrid's pumpkins he was growing for the Halloween celebrations that had bloated to enormous size roughly about the side off a muggle's garden shed.

The Gryffindor Qudditch captain Oliver wood was seen during these horrid days pushing his team to their limit in a bid to win the Qudditch cup. While the current champions relaxed as Ravenclaw was not due to play until December against the badgers. The snakes where currently in procession of the new nimbus two thousand and ones that Nott junior had brought as a bribe to get a place on the team.

Orion had reported to harry that he heard Nott and Weasley exchanging insults which ended up in Ron and Daniel eating slugs but paid no attention to it as it was the normal behaviour off those two. Furthermore Harry enjoyed encouraging Orion to mix with others from his year group so the poor boy wouldn't be to lonely if harry or the guys and girls where in lessons. The days kept flying by at school when harry soon found himself and the gang invited to nearly headless nicks death day party thanks to an invite from the grey lady who quote "wanted decent conversation" with intelligent begins. The party was utterly boring drake and the rest somehow managed to leave but poor harry had been stuck the other side of the room between peeves and some beheaded ghost by the name of Sir Patrick Delaney-podmore. He finally escaped an hour later by saying he had to pop to the loo.

The young lad walked away from the party he let out a massive sigh of relief, he headed pass the Charm corridor taking the quick route to the eagle's tower hoping to find his so called friends for leaving him in such a pediment. He stumbled across a huge puddle of water that seems to be leaking from the end of the corridor where a girl's bathroom was was no longer in use due to the crying ghost that haunted it. So harry walked forward he noticed the body of a cat hanging in mid-air (it just happened to be not just any cat but the caretakers cat Mrs Norris) along with red letters crudely written across the stone wall.

The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.

Rip…Tear….Kill

The sound startled Harry causing the boy to look away from the supposedly dead cat to take in his surroundings trying to locate the cold murderous voice unaware of the outraged voice of the caretaker who suddenly lashed out at the twelve year old boy in front of him grabbing him not to gently by the shoulder.

"You killed her…you have killed my lovely Mrs Norris…I'll" the deranged caretaker was rudely interrupted by the headmaster and staff while students lingered.

"Professor I didn't do it honest. I can explain."

The next five minutes harry told his story to the teachers and students of his where about in till he discovered the cat. While the caretaker hovered in the back ground looking like he could kill. Harry's magic picked up the disturbing signs that worried him. It seemed nobody believed his story and looked like he was about to be expelled when peeves, Nick and the baron arrived having been summoned by Dumbledore. Giving him a cast iron alibi for all his movements for the time off the attack.

"He killed my cat I demand him to be expelled from school headmaster."

"She's not dead merely petrified move aside." Dumbledore kindly asked the distressed man. "And unhand mister potter. All students will return to their common rooms until morning." With a wave of his hands the student body moved off. "Mister Potter you will be put on probation until further notices you will attend classes and eat in the great hall but are under house arrest no more qudditch or meeting up with friends outside the Ravenclaw tower."

His head of house escorted him back to the tower without a word said between them during the seemed the tiny professor seemed almost scared of the child beside him every time harry looked at him flit wicks eyes darted elsewhere. All too soon the bronze door loomed the professor knocked answered the riddle and pushed harry inside before leaving to head to the staff meet that he knew would be happening.

"Professor I didn't hurt Mrs Norris." Harry pleaded but the tiny professor walked out of the door with no answer.

The rest of the common room was silent watching the exchange between their head of house and fellow eagle. A prefect shouted for harry to leave the common room he wasn't welcome there while the rest of the house was sat there. As he walked up the stairs he spotted drake and Orion with Amy and terry huddled together beside the fire place it seemed that they had abandon him,

Harry staggered up the stairs to the dorm he shared with tears falling from his eyes as he pushed aside the door only to find the rest of the boy's trunks and beds had been removed from the room. Blubbering harder the second year slammed the door behind him and stormed to his bed throwing himself onto it. Harry buried his head under the pillow sobbing heavy for hours in till the lonely child became exhausted falling into a uneasy sleep domornated by dead cats and angry students.

Drake, Terry and Orion watched as their "friend" left disoriented after being shouted at by a seventh year prefect. They were still in shock at being told what had happened, they would normally never believe harry would do such a thing but drake and terry had been bullied into leaving their shared dorm by a supporter of Daniel potter also this prefect had been after the seeker's position on the Qudditch team for years. The Prefect quickly gained supporters of his own and those who were too stupid to think for themselves. The older teenager quickly laided down the law to the house shortly after Harry was forced to leave.

"Nobody goes near potter. He is under probation by the headmaster until he is hopefully expelled and in Azkaban. So anybody caught talking to him will become an outcast as well got it." The teenager laughed at the faces in front of him. The teen joyfully walked up to his dorm clutching a large bag off gold in his robe pocket which he hoped half would go on a nimbus two thousand an one broomstick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Staffroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Filius strode into the staffroom feeling guilty as hell at his treatment of Harry Potter. The poor child didn't deserve his anger and the anger of the house which he was sure one or two would exploit for their own good. His heart broke at the replay of the child's pleas as he walked away from him. The tiny Professor was currently disgusted with his own behaviour in all his years of teaching never had he acted and ignored the needs off any his pupils always believing in the phase innocent until proven guilty.

The aging professor took his seat beside his disgruntled colleague who for some reason didn't look too happy and kept muttering under his breath about how stupid Albus was to even think that harry potter was guilty of committing a unscrupulous and dire crime. The rest of the staff soon settled waiting on Albus's appearance.

"As you know tonight Mrs Norris was attacked and petrified by Mister Potter and …."

"I don't believe a twelve year old boy could have done it headmaster, I believe the boy was simply in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Have the ghost not confirmed what happened and at the time off the attack mister potter was with them. So why do all you lot need to think that the modest boy is lying." Snape snapped at Dumbledore. "You do know he will become an outcast in his own house and the rest of the school because off this and you lot will stand by and watch it happen."

"Now my dear boy…" Dumbledore began before once again he was interrupted once again by his potions master.

"How many times albus I am not your boy please stop referring to me as such. It's clear you have some sort of grudge against the boy since he first arrived at Hogwarts. Harry is a powerful student yet you seem hell-bent on getting rid of him because he is showing up your golden boy. Let's see the pattern shall we weasley and potter get into trouble every day since they have been back and Evans since he's been here not once in-till now and you want to hand him to the ministry."

"Serveus the headmaster has a school of students to look after and must ensure their safety…" the head off Hufflepuff started but soon stop under the evil glare off her colleague.

"And what has harry done to RISK the safety of the other students because honestly the only person's safety I am worried about is Harrys." The anger could be heard in the young man's voice. "Headmaster if anything happens I am sure the boy's mother will want to know."

"Yes well lily and James already spoke to me and agreed on keep harry under a very tight watch. They are worried for their son's mental health and the health off his twin. So mister potter will be watched and if he displays any sign off violence then he be handed over to the ministry no more agruements on the matter. I want the boy to be left alone for the safety of others if any student decides to do jinks harry come to me first and I'll…"

"Let them get away with it." Snape loudly clamed as the deputy headmistress scowled in his direction with the rest of the teaching staff gasped. The potions master slammed the door behind him while hasty walking to his lab to begin plenty of potions to help harry over the next few months. Snape had no doubt in his mind that some students would use this to hurt the boy and the rest would follow like sheep. Knowing at this very moment the boy was friendless and helpless.

He lit the fire under his blackened cauldron before laying out some ingredients on the table beside it. He flipped though his potions book to page 145 on healing potions ranging from mending broken bone to stop internal bleeding and everything in-between. He reread the pages carefully before snapping shut the book and tossing it to the side. His biggest fear was the boy would die before Albus and the others would stop the attacks from taking place. Also that potter was stubborn and would not report the attacks to anyone knowing he would sit there hurt and in pain. As the cauldron bubbled he knew he was in for a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unknown location-Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello tom

_**Did the plan work?**_

Yeah the plan worked fine, Harry is going to be the most hated person in school, I paid of those prefects to spread rumours and stuff about him. So far it's working.

_**Don't get cocky! If this is discovered then the plan goes out the window and you go with it.**_

Relax nothing is going to go wrong it's so cool he has no friends why can't we just get rid of him?

**At the moment he is need to draw attention away from the attacks that will happen soon on those mud bloods and restore me to power. Once the attack will begin people will become frightened and attack him. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ATTACTED ATTENTIONS to yourself!**

No worries tom

Everything will go as planned. I have to go before someone notices I am gone.

**A: N/ hopefully you like it this chapters taken a lot to fit together. Hopefully next one will be up Monday latest I been having problems with that one but I thinks it's getting there. **


	22. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter also warning bulling and an injured harry which some might find distressing. Also I like to just make a point James and Lily don't know what is going on at Hogwarts Dumbledore never spoke to them he lied plain and simple I think lily would hex Dumbledore into the next century when she finds out. I am trying to rid Dumbledore off that fake grandfatherly appearance and as for that greater good crap I think its all bull. Snapes a good guy will be a mentor to harry later on. Remus/Sirius/James and Lily will soon make an appeances in the next few chapters. Along with new characters I would like to say a huge sorry I had broken four fingers and one thumb on my right hand so updating has been slow due to the fact I am not left handed.**

The last two weeks left harry in severe pain, Up and down his body he was covered with nasty curry stained bruises. Beside these busies small punctures embedded into his already wounded back. On the tops of his arms and legs long lacerations raw and bloody. Those bastards left his lower arms, hands, neck and face untouched to ensure nobody really knew what was happening to the young second year. The boy was so beaten up he could barely eat a small plate of food and started to become extremely thin due to rapid weight loss. Soon he became withdrawn and depressed not once did any student stop the treatment off the child even his friends who watched on helpless or joined in thanks to bulling.

The adult where worst only one kept watch but to his anger could not stop the attacks from happening because the headmaster had him working tirelessly. The stock pile off potions sat in the cupboard waiting to help but the child never came. He overheard that Ravenclaw prefect along with two Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor prefect boasting about what they had done in earshot off the professors but Dumbledore never intervened nor did anyone else. Lily had left the school because she was close to giving birth a few days before the first attack on the damn cat and couldn't be reached. Snape In his desperation tried to reach the mutt and the werewolf but no reply was sent back. In his bid to aid Harry he sent an owl to Igor and petunia who was currently in surrey with pleas of help begging them to pull harry from Hogwarts alone with his brother Dudley (who was also suffering from the bullying) but as of yet no owl had arrived. He even tried to use Harry's snowy owl Hedwig but found harry had sent her away to keep her safe and only to return when he called.

The potions master painfully watched the child in-front of him slowly die, he had to get harry alone to give him the potions in-til the real person behind the squibs cat attack was caught. Severus feared Dumbledore would keep him busy in-till harry perished. His brain worked overtime trying to cunning come up with plans to help harry while appearing not to at the same time. Lucky young harry had double potions with him in the afternoon maybe Severus could give the boy extra lesson yes that was it give the boy extra lesson. It would help him save the intelligent child from a bleak and painfully short life. He needed a healer someone the headmaster couldn't buy off or close to him. Not that he didn't trust Poppy but Dumbledore could easy hush it up.

Blacks wife was a healer before her children were born, she loved harry and from his memory he remembered the day lily had told the blacks they had sent harry way. He would owl her after lunch get her to come to Hogwarts when harry had his "lesson" to take legal evidence of the attacks alone with memories from himself to id the people responsible for the boys injuries. Something in Severus mind kept him going to save the boy as if the boy was going to be someone important in the future. He stood watching his barn owl hades as the owl came flying in Severus grabbed his ink and quill and quickly begin his letter.

The afternoon painfully dragged for harry the measly sandwich he had munched on at lunch caused his stomach to send stabbing pains throughout his belly. The abrasions on his legs were in dire need off attention and bandaging, the wound rubbed on his school trousers ripping and opening the new skin trying to grow and much to his annoyance he had double potions with snape in less than ten minutes. Harry grabbed the wash cloth from the edge of the sink and applied it over the gaping wound washing the dried blood from around the inflamed entrance. For the next five minutes he washed and applied cream to the wound thanking his knowledge of survival training his mother insisted on when he was growing up. Once he tired of the bandage he pulled up his trousers before limping off in the direction of the dungeons. Arriving in time to take a seat next to the potion master's desk safe for the time being.

Snape sat behind his desk writing fast and hard to lady black in his letter he explained what was really going on at Hogwarts and not the shortened version he no doubted her son had told her. Towards the end the boy in question limped through the door taking the seat closets to his desk a quick glance confirmed more of his nagging doubts. Before he could do or say anything the rest of the students walked in find their seats, they sat near to each other giving Harry a wide berth. For the rest of the lesson he set them to their task while watching them from over their shoulder. Closer to harry he noticed the boy's potions was the correct colour and the boy had moved onto the next stage of the brew.

Severus removed his wand from his arm holster and casted a strong shield around the boy's cauldron as the next stage could very well be lethal to the whole class if any wrong ingredients happened to be thrown in with the now boiling mixture. Soon an owl hooted in front of him grabbing the bird he tore the parchment from its talons and stormed to his desk still watching a certain Gryffindor who was about to throw some lace swing fly towards harry. Thankfully it bounced of the shield hitting Daniel potter smack bang in the eye.

"POTTER YOU DUNDERHEAD DO YOU WISH TO KILL US ALL." Snape screamed in rage while marching up to the brat. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL YOU LITTLE BRAT GET OUT NOW!"

Nobody moved as snape grabbed the stunned boy-who-lived by the collar and threw him out of the door before slamming the door shut as he turned to face the mute class.

A hiss escaped from the enraged man as he thundered to the front of the class.

"If anyone tries to be that stupid again I will personally kill them with their own potion."

Severus knew he would soon be regretting his actions later but he simply didn't care what the headmaster had to say. With the brat out of the classroom no one dared to throw anything across to anger Snape, once the bell rang thought-out the castle he watched the second years bar one grabbed their bags and run from his dungeon.

The lonely raven haired twelve year old slowly put one book into his bag one at a time afterward the child pretended to look into his bag.

"Mr Evans would you please come to my desk for a moment?" As he watched harry unsuccessfully walked to him. "Mr Evans I would like you to tell me what has been happening to you over the last few weeks and why is it you have not said anything to me."

"I don't know what you mean professor," Harry mumbled shamefully while looking down at his feet.

"Harry look at me." Severus winced as tear stained green eyes met his own. "I know that you are being hurt by those thugs, I also know you're like Lily to stubborn to admit it." In all his years teaching Severus had never come across bullying this badly, it broke his heart that a twelve year old boy was on the receiving end of this treatment as most of the adults looked on. "I really want to help you harry, I don't want to see a very talented child disappear from the world. Stay here for a moment I have some things for you." As he gently moving the sniffling child to his seat.

The Potion master left the boy crying as he calmly walked to his office pulling open his store cupboard taking short and long flask of different colours, Carrying the mixtures back into his classroom setting them down cautiously hoping not to break a single flask, the dungeon door smashed open as four people one witch and Muggle followed by two wizards one holding a baby ran into the room looking around for their son /godson.

Petunia rushed to her son pulling him to her arms hugging him tightly as he cried loudly on her shoulder. Petunia running her hands though his dark locks like she did when he was a small child reassuring him as they continued to embrace. She could see down the boy's back wincing at the nasty looking injuries, anger rising at the thugs that did this to her little boy. Someone was going to pay for this oh someone was going to pay.

"Severus let me and petunia take him into your office I have brought the camera." Marlene ordered taking control of the situation. "Sirius, Igor and you stay out here in-till we find out what is going on."

Marlene followed Harry and Petunia into the dark gloomy living courters returning 30 minutes looking angry with no sign of harry behind them.

Both women were red faced hardly able to contain their tempers much longer but with the baby in the room fast asleep in her father's arms while harry was sleeping in the next room peacefully. All three men surrounded the parchment Marlene had put down on the table all gasped unable to believe what they were reading.

"How…..Could…This…Happen…." Sirius stuttered at his wife who looked on from the chair, the stunned man focussed on his old school victim.

"Dumbledore has done nothing know matter how much I have pleaded for him to do something."

"You said that the old man thought harry had attacked the cat." Igor interrupted while handing his sleeping daughter to her mother. "The only thing that can petrify anyone or thing is the king of the serpent's a basilisks but it makes no sense one hasn't been seen in United Kingdom for over two thousand years or around the world."

A small voice joined the conversation, harry looked better but still look underfed peered from the door. "The Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin must have somehow gained the king of serpents placed it into his laboratory in the chamber to protect the school from attack. But somehow someone knows off the existence off the chambers location plus they could speak parsletongue to control a four thousand year old dormant snake. It fits there are no spiders in the castle for the last few weeks which is odd for a place so old and dusty, the school's rooster have been killed how I know I overheard Hagrid talking to the rest of the staff."

"So your telling me a dirty great big snake has been slithering around the school undetected how?"

"Professor, Hogwarts was built in a time when flooding was common in this part of Scotland it has to have big underground pipework to deal with the extra demand off water."

"You know harry you are extremely intelligent but we want to know what has been going on." All four demanded.

The humble child took a deep breath before exhaling; he hobbled to the chair next to his mother and little sister. He rubbed his forehead tiredly knowing he didn't have a way out of the room in till they knew the truth.

"I didn't do it, what I told Dumbledore was true. I arrived at the scene a mere seconds before anyone else when suddenly filch grabbed me by the shoulders and threatened me. after the headmaster dismissed me from his office I left to go find drake and Orion i entered the common room with my head of house then left, one prefect who is in the pocket off Daniel turned the house against me for the first few days I stayed in my room. But things become difficult some hexed me and others used cutting curses at me. After that I've been camping in the room of requirement."

Petunia looked at Igor pleading about the conversation they had earlier that morning.

"Harry we're going to pull you out of Hogwarts for your own good at the end of the year with Dudley. No if or buts we are not sending you back here. You're going to Drumstrums where Igor can keep an eye on you." Petunia declared in her no-nonsense voice harry knew far too well.

"Harry for now on you will report to me every night if anyone asks you're doing extra credit. Keep a mirror on you at all time if you hear it get back here promptly." Severus laid down the law. "In the mean time we work on finding the entrances. Marlene you will see that these gets into the correct people hands. My memories are in the pensive I sent you."

"Hopefully we can stop any other attack on muggleborns at Hogwarts without loss of life. I'll contact Bones and Shacklebolt right away." Sirius nodded at the group as they all stood to leave. "Take care kiddo take this mirror and anyone giving you crap just say my name and I'll appear."

"Sirius don't forget we have to have a chat with Orion before we leave, Harry be good and please keep in touch with us." Marlene pushed her husband to the side grabbing her godson into a tight hug.

The school seemed to be on borrowed time, the second attack happened six weeks later on a Hufflepuff second year. He had been found standing next to nearly headless nick petrified. Students from the victim house rounded up a posse to go hunting for harry throughout the castle harry had been dragged to the headmaster office proclaiming his innocents, Harry had been saved by Snape as he had been with the teacher at the time off the attack doing his extra-credit project and no one dared call the potion master a liar. A few weeks after the second attack two muggle-born students Hermione granger and Ravenclaw's own Terry boot had been found outside the library with a mirror in their hands. Yet again Harry was blamed but like the second attack the boy had been in the dungeons working with snape on a newer and stronger version of pepper up potions for the school healer's stock cupboard.

The real attacker was extremely happy in the past few months; his spies in three houses had made harry an outcast. The child reported back to "tom" who gave him more instructions each becoming more and more disturbing. "Tom" was becoming increasing obsessed in opening the chamber of secrets again to finish the work of ridding the world of impure. Soon he would be back to his sixteen year old self and power and it was all thanks to a jealously little boy.

_**Come to the chamber with a friend and we become extremely powerfully together.**_

Yes finally I'll become more powerful than anyone, now who to take with me, Ron maybe no he too scared who of course I go find her now.

"Tom I be down soon I am just going to get my friend she always wants to be around me."

"**Before you go boy paint the message on the wall."**

####################################################################################################################################################################

There you go ! It was difficult to write but It had to be done. Harry maybe magically strong but he grew up with a loving family who never abused him. He's only a child. There's no duelling lessons Dumbledore a git plan and simple. i am taking a break for a four weeks on this story as i finish the rest of the chapters for second year. :)


	23. king of snakes

**A very very late Christmas present for all you loyal readers who has been waiting all year for me to get my sorry ass into gear and update this story, a huge sorry. Due to a recent neck injury I am currently off work and I am able to write a few more chapters for the wrong twin. A happy 2014 to you all! Hopefully yours has started a little better than mine.**

Chapter 24: In search of The King of the snakes.

Harry's swelling solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Severus to arrive back from his "meeting" with the headmaster, when a filibuster firework was thrown though his unfastened prison window fizzing and sputtering landing directly into his cauldron.

The twelve year old threw his self to the right as the cauldron exploded over his books and other personal items, grabbing his wand from his back pocket he quickly vanished the slime from his things. He really needed his potion master to convince the old man he was not the threat so far his godfather and godmother had been keeping him from rotting in a disgusting high security cell in Askaban if Dumbledore had his way Harry would have dragged their by fudge and his lapdog Malfoy.

An unused classroom on the second floor had become his personal cell which the poor boy had been confined to 24 hours day supervised. Teachers such as Severus, Filius and sprout continued his education in their subjects while the rest refused to help a would-be-murder, an exclusion zone had been constructed one hundred yards around his cell door which prohibited visitors.

Harry sagged his way towards his cot sighing deeply as he began Straightening his books beside his cot for the thousand time he hated feeling lonely even Dudley had seem to jump ship and dessert him in his hour off need but then again Potter had turned so many people against him in this damn school.

Sighing miserably the twelve year boy old slumped down hard on his cot seriously considering his options for the next year, He considered taking Igor's offer to finish his schooling else were. So far at this crazy school he had been attacked by a mad man not once but twice left for dead both times with little or no help from the teachers or fellow students.

A terrified scream echoed though the corridor and his cell causing the boy to jump from the cot and rush to the door, peeking thought the key hold harry could just make out a small red haired girl in tattered hand me downs being forcedly pulled into moaning myrtle bathroom. From behind the locked door he could hear a distanced hissing sound followed by the grinding of stone, dashing to the broken desk beside the cot he quickly seized his wand and quill as he fanatically squabbled a note to be found by any professors who might happen to check on him.

With a flick of his wand, the door swung opened within seconds Harry sprinted down the draughty corridor towards the bathroom.

As he raced thought the doors Harry noticed the sinks in the middle of the bathroom, a single compartment was opened to the side. Harry rushed quickly to it and He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. In-front of him he could hear the attacker and his victim.

And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it instantly lit, not before he casted a silencing charm on his soaking wet trainers. As he blindly stalked the couple though tunnel the sounds off their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor suddenly stopped soon afterwards the tunnel was quiet as the grave yard, Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

As he tipped toed around the bend, Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," he thought as kept watch it wand aloft ready to attack if it woke.

A Squeak from behind him startled him a quick glance behind him reviled nothing dangerous except an obese rat with yellow teeth. Harry turned back to look at the snake, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Shit"

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry approached his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

"Open, "said Harry, in a low, faint hiss. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where were the youngest Weasley and her kidnapper?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown laid a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair. Beside her another body its face covered with the black cape making indenting it difficult.

Harry sprinted to her and dropping to his knee and muttered"Weasley."

He grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over within seconds harry could feel a strong pulse the girl had no visible injuries in-fact Harry would stake his entire life saving that she was just unconscious. Deciding to leave her that way he learned over and pulled the cape from the second body to reveal the unmoving body of his twin brother unlike Weasley, Daniel was pure white and cold to touch he hadn't been Petrified this was something else.

As he fumbled for a pulse he noticed a figure was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching him. Clutching his wand Harry carefully repositioned his wand end under his sleeves, hoping that the figure watching hadn't noticed the small movement.

"Immobulus"

The figure stiffened unable to move as harry shot to his feet.

"Who are you" Harry enquired while keeping his distance and wand on the target.

"Who am I more importantly who are you?" the figure countered.

"I asked you first"

"I am Lord Voldemort boy, the greatest wizard in history."

Harry snorted "No you're not Merlin was and is still the greatest wizard known to all. You're a jumped up wanner be who got his backside handed to himself by a baby."

"I'll show you boy." Hissed Young lord Voldemort as broke the spell and turned towards Slytherin's statue. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue; Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight.

With his eyes shut tight harry lifted his wand and pointed to the direction of the basilisk and whispered "Avis"

Dozens of small plump birds shot of the boy's wand at the speed of a bullet and started to attack the king of snakes for every one bird lost two more took its place in-till two flocks of small birds attacked the great serpent's eyes. A sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor and The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, causing Harry to open his eyes, it turned - Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the many beaks of birds. Blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRDs! LEAVE THE BIRDs! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM"

At that particle moment Harry's mind brought up old images of Looney tunes' own Yo Samity Sam when Bugs bunny got the best of him. A small chuckle echoed around the chamber resulting in the basilisk attention to be diverted onto him.

"Reducto" the well-aimed curse smashed into the skin of the snake but it was well armoured skin re-bounded the curse into the walls. "Damn there goes that bloody plan onto plan b"

It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword that he conjured in both his hands.

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth -

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

If this was drying he wouldn't mind one bit. From afar worried voices could be heard as he felt something cold drip onto his arm. Why did this always happen to him harry though as the darkness yet again claimed him.

**Next chapter will be in three week time on a Friday, then the third and fourth year will be under the wrong twin years three to four. Again I am sorry its taken me a while to update.**


	24. Chapter 24- Aftermarth

**Author's notes: Hi guys I am back unfortunately due to ill health I haven't been able to update. But now I am back to full strength and it's time to write. So as we near the end of the second year once again Harry injured in the line of duty, poor bugger never seems to get a break. Well enough from me and on with the story.**

**Updates should be every Sunday from now on, I shall let you know if I am unable to update. i have an hospital Appointment on sunday so on the 31st i will update two new chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the harry Potter or Any Other Character from J. 's magical World, I simply write for pleasure and don't make any money what so ever!**

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth -

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour.

If this was drying he wouldn't mind one bit. From afar worried voices could be heard as he felt something cold drip onto his arm. Why did this always happen to him harry though as the darkness yet again claimed him.

White mist swirled around his battered body as he slowly opened his eyes, harry quickly noticed that he was no longer laid upon the chamber's cold hard stone floor. Instead propped up in a comfortable arm chair next to a warm fire but nothing else.

How weird Harry thought as he tried to look around though the mist, He was alone but yet he could hear three male voices just outside the mist.

With a pop the mists descended around him slowly revealing a whole new room with three elderly men sat around a desk drinking fire whiskey.

"Welcome mister Potter How nice of you to pop in and see us at such an early stage of your life."

"Am I dead?" Harry asked desperately while thinking about the snake bit he had just relieved form Slytherin's Big Beasty.

"An interesting question you have asked Harry, to put it bluntly yes and no. You see at the present moment you are lingering between both plains had it been someone else then they would be wondering the realm of the dead right now."

"How can I be and not be dead at the same time, it is not possible. It is against the laws of science."

"Well you see when you were dying it changed the overall plan set up by fate and death, which upset them tremendously causing them to interfere in mortal affairs to save your life. Which is why we are here, you see death and fate can't move into the void themselves so they choose us to communicate with yourself.

"Do you mind me asking why you three were picked?"

"Because young Harry we our family, to my left is your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Ignotus Peverell and to my Right your grandfather Charlus Potter and myself u may call me Ric, I am the great granddaddy of them all."

"I know who you are, I know who you are." The twelve year jumped up and down in his seat like a five year old child on a sugar high. "wow am I the only one to have connected the dots."

From their seats all three men smiled as they watched the boy in-front of them.

"Only one other has made the connection harry but I know full well that the goblins also know, those little buggers know everything. Anyway we are getting off track now you're being sent back to the mortal realm with one mission to finish off Voldermort; with the information we are about to give you then his reign of evil will come to a dramatic end before it starts. And that some people would prolong a war for their own gains…"

"Albus Dumbledore would sell his own brother's soul if it could gain him more fame." Charlus joined in the conversation with a hint of disgust in his voice. With a glance at this grandson he quickly added "Do not trust the man Harry I could count all the times he has meddled in family affairs on my hands and both feet. Your grandmother hated his guts when she was alive never once trusting him when he came to Potter manor looking for money for his little birdy club shortly after her mysterious death he manipulated James into handing over one million gallons for the war effort. Dorea was furious begging death to allow her to return to kick both their asses. Don't get me wrong Harry I love your father dearly but he is as stubborn as a mule which I must admit is our fault from spoiling him when he was younger"

"Charlus you're Blabbering Again my dear boy….."

"I am not the youngest in the room I have you know….."

"But you're the youngest amongst the dead in the room so…"

"Gentlemen please can we finish this soon I have a game of poker to win against merlin later on, thank you. Now Harry listen closely I am only going to say this once the key to defect Tom riddle is…"

~~Hospital Wing Hogwarts~~~~

Chaos reigned as multiple healers ran across the hospital wing carrying arms full of potions towards a occupied bed in the centre of the room, crowded around the motionless body of a boy was the Hogwarts's matron desperately waving her wand in order to save the boy's life while two young female healers massaged the boys throat helping potion after potion trickle down his throat without chocking him in the process. One experienced healer had resorted to muggle stitches to close the gaping wound on the poor child's arm which refused to close with magic as his fellow Healer added an IV line into the other arm.

"Stay with us kid come on stay with us."

Watching from distance distressed friends and family watched on with baited breath as they waited for Harry to wake.

Petunia cried shameless into her lover's shoulder unable to watch the little boy she raised die in-front of her, Sirius Black held his wife and son tightly as tears leaked from his eyes wishing that his team had arrived minutes earlier to save his godson. Severus Snape a man known to be a heartless bastard sat on an empty bed holding his head in his hands praying to anyone who could hear him to save the child he defended during the attacks.

Standing around the fourth bed on the left the boy's biologically parents while in shock stood whispering to the headmaster, their famous child lay unconscious but alive and healthy. Next to them the family of red heads trying to comfort their only daughter as she observed the on-going emergency, Seconds turned into Minutes before a sigh of relief echoed across the wing.

"We've done everything we can to stabilise him, the rest is up to Harry now. Poppy I will take the team back to St Mungo's fire call us if anything happens although expect a call form Hippocrates Smethwick head healer on Dai Llewellyn ward. I am sure he will be interested in how a twelve year old child can survive the most poisons snake in the world."

"Who wants to stay with him?" Poppy enquired as four people stepped forward. "Talk to him it might help, I'll be in my office just come and get me when he is awake."

Petunia had taken the closest seat hand caressing the familiar messy black hair of her little boy. "Will he need anything for the pain?"

"Not at the moment he currently pain free it will not wear off in-till tomorrow morning. Take a nap you will need it." Poppy tiredly walked to her office for a little break of her own after a busy evening.

"Petunia I have to report to the ministry Madame Bone is expecting me with my report with Ginny's account of what happened and our guess work on Harry's involvement we can finally close this sorry affair" And with that the Blacks quickly left the room.

"Come on Harry wake up don't stop fighting."

He had to leave; he had sat there watching his mother sobbing into his future fathers shoulder. It was too much for him to take, his own actions over the past few months was Shockley disturbing for merlin's sake his own brother that defended him thought primary school as now lying close to death because of his stupidity.

He was so wrapped up in his own worries he hadn't heard the rest of the gang shout his name

"Dudley, wait up man. How's harry?"

"Not awake yet, I had to leave mum's has Igor with her. Look I am tried I am heading back to my bed to sleep and pray that Harry comes around so I can say sorry to him I haven't been much of a brother to him."

"Let him go Draco he needs time to rest."

The small group saw their friend disappear around the corner shoulders slumped as he walked; they like Dudley had abandoned Harry during the crisis of each attack, thanks to Daniel Potter and his cronies. Earlier in the evening just after dinner they had seen professor Snape run past them with Harry in his arms seconds later Mr Black and his team rushed though carry Ginny and Daniel of all people.

A few hours had pasts before their head of house had arrived to tell them that the attacker had been caught and Harry had saved the day which shut up Daniel's supporters who had been blown away to hear that it had been their savour who caused the attacks on muggleborns. ` `

:_** Guys sorry for late update please accept my humble apologies. **_


	25. Chapter 25

Every part of his body painfully ached, His arms felt like lead to heavy to move them an inch of the bed, Pins and needles shot up both legs when he curled his toes. Ignoring his agony he began Opening His eye lids inch by inch, Harry took in the scene around him to his side Petunia could be seen drooling on Igor's Shoulder who was slumped in his own chair eyes firmly shut with every few minutes a soft snore reverberated from his chest. At the end of his bed a huge black dog laid snorting and farting in his sleep.

A wiggling sensation beside him grabbed his attention, His little baby sister cooed to herself as she waited for her morning feed. Sensing an observer the chubby angle rolled herself onto her side and squirmed her way up to his shoulder settling in the crook off his neck as she drivelled everywhere once contented she fell asleep.

A small smile graced his exhausted face as he felt coolness trickled down his neck pooling on his chest. Carefully he gently moved ever so slightly to get comfortable when a chuckle could be heard from the school nurse as she moved towards him with a tray full of disgusting potions.

"Well I see you're fully awake." Poppy noticed the confused look on the little boy's face as he looked towards his sleeping family. "I took the precaution to put a silencing charm around your person should you wake up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. Now Mister Potter-Evans open up and swallow these without protest if my calculations are correct the Pain killers' administered last night would have worn off by now."

Without given the child a chance to stop her, she poured the fowl tasting gloop down his throat. Afterwards she twirled her wand to remove the blooded bandage given Harry a clear look at his stitched up arm as the aged healer washed his arm in a purple cream. Harry quickly released that magic couldn't mend the wound caused by the fang.

After experiencing the school nurses torture Harry head flopped back onto his pillow, eyes lids descending with in mare seconds and with that he entered his most favoured dream.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Watching His Godson sleep peacefully put his worried soul at ease, Poppy had told them that Harry had awoken earlier in the morning and seemed to be fully awake and alert.

He had just come from a lunch time meeting with the minister and headmaster unable to believe how they wanted to cover up the truth of the past few months events. Sirius had gone to his head boss with his report moments after dropping Harry in the Hospital wing.

Luckily Harry had been quickly dropped as a suspect and treated as a hero within the ministry walls. Thankfully Madame Bones had accepted his report and just this morning had interviewed Arthur's daughter Ginny.

But Dumbledore had blocked all access to Daniel, portraying the boy as a victim. James had sided with Albus as always he did, while Lily had more sense and was starting to pull away from him in an attempt to reach out to Harry and her sister's family.

Fudge had ordered the file to be destroyed and in their place a single file written up basically telling the story that painted their boy wonder in a good light. Nowhere in the file prints did it mention Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley or the part both had taken part in the horror of the chamber.

With a sigh he learned back into his chair ready to fell asleep hoping to wake up from this never ending nightmare.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

From a young age, Ginny had always had a crush on the Boy who lived. Her mother had read to her every story about the savour when she was a little girl being tucked into her bed. It hadn't help that her brother Ron was Daniel's best friend, who spent countless hours at the borrow playing qudditch.

But now as she laid in the Hospital wing her every instant in her body told her to avoid him at all cost. Yesterday she had been eating lunch with her friends when Ron and Daniel approached her. Unable to believe her luck she left with them back to the tower Halfway back to the tower Ron had left them forgetting something back in the great hall Daniel had grabbed her and dragged her towards down the hallway before she knew it she was clinging to the bathroom door screaming hoping and pray that someone would save her. Moments before she stumbled losing her grip on the door Ginny swore she had the sound off running feet and a door bouncing of the wall.

Daniel had pulled her a little hard causing her to fall on the harsh stone floor knocking her head, she had blacked out only coming around to find her mother and father and brothers surrounding her bed.

The twins and Percy along with her father believed her side of the story unlike her mother and bother Ron, Because of this it create a rift in the once tight family.

Ginny had watched healer after healer popped out of the fire place trying to save Harry Potters life she had seen the fang stab though his flesh in the chamber and seen the effects of the poison as it spread itself though his body. The helplessness she felt unable to thank him let along save him to her astonishment harry had wrenched the fang from his arms into a diary before he fell.

With the memory of the event fresh in her head she trouble sleep and picked up her transfiguration text book and settle down to do her essay occasionally looking over to the other potter still bed ridden in wonder.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-End of the school year-

Ravenclaw colours decorated the walls of the great hall once again as the house celebrated their house cup in for the second time. The past few weeks had seen the castle returned to a near normal existence, Pupils walked the halls in conferenced.

In the depths of the dungeons a group of children could be found relaxing in the cooler unused classroom. They had come from the great hall to chat amongst each other. For two members of the group they grew tried off being stared at and retreated into the group for peace and quiet.

Tomorrow they would be returning home for the summer holidays.

In the office of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was to be found deep in thought, to many things this year had gone so badly wrong. For one he had to cover up the mess once caused by Daniel Potter, second Harry Potter had once Again saved the day.

Deep down the headmaster started to feel uneasy something wasn't right, he could only hope all his years of planning and training Daniel Potter hadn't been to waste.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the darkest corner of a city pub, a large beefy man sat drinking large amount of beer and whiskey, He had Lost his job two days ago after they had found out he had been swindling he pay roll.

The Police had been called in and he had been arrested and charged before he was bailed.

Unfortunately he had lost the house and that cost him his family.

His wife took his three children and fled the country back to Thailand with the hidden money he stored under the bed.

This morning he had broken into his ex-wife's house and stole some food and his son's piggy bank, he had hoped that she would be home and take him back but photos of her and a dark haired man soon destroyed that idea.

In the end he had to flee the noise of the back door glass breaking alerted a neighbour who called the police.

As he sipped his beer he didn't noticed slightly slimmer man approach him.

A strange feeling came over him as he took his last slip of beer a voice seemed to echo in his head.

Vernon Dursley Walked from the bar with murder in his heart.

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

_**The final chapter for the second year will be posted tomorrow as it's not quite finished yet. It be update about midday British time. **_

_**This story parings will not be Ginny/Harry.**_

_**I bid you a good night. **_

_**Unfortunely a one or two character will be killed off in the next chapter! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys it gryffindorgoldenboy here many thanks for the get well messages,unfortunately I caught a nasty virus that went onto my chest causing a infection in the lungs or so the doctors told me when I came around two weeks later. **

**With much rest and medical care I am now home and on the way to full health. **

**So a much late Merry Christmas and a happy new years to everyone.**

**Little peeved at Slytherin harry he said he would update the wrong twin for you guys but when I checked nothings been updated so this is my original version so i apologies now if it's not up to standard. It's late when I post this so I am alittle exhusted and the drugs are not helping. **

**Guys please be patient with me when it comes to updates, I know I am not the quickest. **

**OK disclaimers. I gryff do not own any of J,K,Rowling's amazing magical world or any of her characters. potter/weasley/dumbledore bashing. Warning blood, gore and characters death.**

Harry had been to several feast in his short time at hogwarts but never one quite like this, students and teachers sat at their tables happily discussing summer plans as they munched on their last school meal of the day. As the hero of the chamber limped head held high towards the Ravenclaw table surround by his friends a harsh silence descended apon the great Hall as the castles occupants shamelessly watched on.

Many of them tried to apologise to the young boy for their role in the chaos created by Daniel and his cronies, now that they had been told the whole truth.

Harry yawned as he head to an empty set of seats at the very end of his house table, uncaring at the attention he was receiving. once he was happy seated the exhusted twelve year old helped himself to a couple of thick bacon slices and two brick slices of bread.

tucking into his breakfast he had not noticed his white feathered companion gliding towards his chair clutching a scroll of parchment tightly in her talons. an odd sounding bark echoed from the magnificent owl as she lined up for the final approach.

Lifting his glass from its current position, he watched his owl swoop down on the table gracefully stopping short beside a huge stack of smoked bacon. Harry tried with some difficulty to loosen the parchment as his beloved pet danced closer to her favourite treat much to the amusement of his friends.

Once Revealed of her burden Hedwig snatched two talons full of bacon and took to the sky no doubt heading to her cage which was currently located in her masters bedroom for a well deserved breakfast.

As the rest watched the owl zoom out of the open window, hermione finished her mouthful of toast before enquiring about the letter.

" it's from my godfather, he has invited me to spend some of the summer holiday at grimmauld place." harry finished as he sunk his teeth into his bacon sandwich spurting brown sauce down his brand new muggle t-shirt.

While the hero of the chamber of secrets wiped his shirt with a wet napkin,hermione smiled knowing how close both of them had become during his incarnation in the hospital wing.

Picking up her folk, she tucked into her remaining breakfast.

(pagebreak)

The time for action was now, time to show those who stood against and those who abandon the dark lord what was about to come their way. He thought he had chosen his target wisely known full well that the child would have no protection unlike his brother.

He knew that he could never waltz on platform nine without being recognised as a disgraced death eater that he was. Also knew that his former friends would be amongst the crowd of witches and wizards picking up their brats who was returning from school.

By using the fat drunk muggle he could operate from the shadows, using his only weapon the imperious curse his intended targets had no chance of survival. Noticing his prawn stirring he replied the spell with a little more strength only stopping when Peter tried alittle.

His lips smirked as he watched the fat muggle once again lose control of his body and mind, Slipping his wand into his tatty robes he transformed and escaped into a open man hole cover squeaking happily as he went.

(pagebreak)

the sound of pedestrians awoke him from his drunken slumber beside him in the passagers side chair a slightly thinner rat face man watched him though piggy eyes. this was the man he vaguely remembered brought him large amounts of whiskey drinks in the pub for the pass couple of weeks after his wife left him.

No words was ever spoken between them, as Vernon downed whiskey after whisky without a care in the world.

Quickly glancing around he took in his surrounding, he noticed kings cross station across the road opposite his current location.

In his intoxicated state Vernon watched in horror as the man pulled out a thin wooden stick from his pocket, twisting it in a circular motion a calm sensation engulfed his body and mind. From the depths of his brain an angry voice erupted blinding him in such a rage he could no longer think for himself.

The tatty man produced a moving photo from inside his robes shoving it into the his face.

"You will kill you this boy anyway you wish."

The photo dropped to the floor as a rat jumped out of the window squeaking into the alleyway.

Switching the engine off, Vernon Dursley waited and watched from his hiding place.

(pagebreak)

Too soon it was time to journey home on the Hogwarts express. Harry, dudley, hermione along with the rest of their little group pasted their remaining hours practicing magic before the holidays official started. in their compartment they unleashed large amounts of Dr filibuster fireworks to celebrate after the smog disappeared the group enjoyed a large group game of exploding snap.

Hermione and Terry enjoyed tormenting each other with revisions from their books, as harry and dudley took a little nap before they reached kings rest had went off to see other friends located thought the train for the rest of the train ride.

(pagebreak)

Petunia had been waiting for this moment for the past few weeks, her boys where coming home from school and she could not wait any longer. The clock on the kitchen wall read eleven aclock giving her plenty of time to prepare her boys favourite Dinner.

In her excitement she pushed the incident with her ex husband from her mind.

Igor had taken their young daughter to meet his family early in the day freeing her to retrieve the boys from kings cross, Grabbing her car keys petunia noted the time.

Eleven thirty.

Prefect.

plenty time to stop of at the local supermarket to grab much needed ingredients for tonight's reunion dinner with a proud smile on her face petunia went on her way with a bounce in her step.

After the quickest shop she had ever done,petunia returned home half an hour later juggling multiple bags of shopping. Passing her way though the hallway she noticed the time quicken her pace pet rushed around the tidy kitchen to place the shopping in its correct place before hoping into the car on her way to kings cross.

As she made her way onto the motorway she completely forgot about her ex husband.

arriving in the outskirts of London in good time, petunia proceeded to kings cross with in twenty minutes though light traffic.

Having located a parking space the mother of two stumbled as she made her way though the crowded building.

She soon found her standing beside witches and wizards badly disgused in muggle clothing as a stream train puffed it's way into the station.

doors up and down the train carriages opened allowing a steady stream of students to pour out, her sharp eyes scanned the sea o students and yet was to see her sons. An blur of black hair caught her eyes as she scanned the carriage though the windows.

Standing next to the black blur she spotted her other son's larger build.

Rasing both arms she began to wave them madly smiling as the boy's spotted her, petunia notice harry jumping onto the platform. Scowling as he raced towards her at top speed Deciding to forgive him she opened her arms as his smaller body crashed into her, not a moment later dudley joined them.

"come on boys, we have to get back we are having roast beef and vegetables."

As the boy's said they goodbyes she lifted their trunks onto a waiting trolley and began to wheel it though the gateway as her sons followed on behind. As she walked she couldn't help be thankful that she hadn't run into her sister and her family, otherwise strong words would have been exchanged. It seemed that Daniel had been sent home a week early to avoid the growing tension at **hogwarts.**

It seemed that the old fool wanted to protect his golden boy

It didnt matter as she was looking forward to some quality time withm her boys, loading their trunks into the boot she kept a close eye on harry as he discreetly let Hedwig lose so the poor owl could fly home instead of being cooped up In her cage.

Starting the engine petunia swung the little hatchback out of its car parking space cranking into frist gear towards the exit.

Speeding up alittle she pulled out into a gap in the heavy traffic, a hundred meters down the road a single set of traffic lights turned red slowing the crowded roads all to a stand still.

The sound of a speeding car draw her attention to her right as she looked on in horror as it zoomed her way from a dank alleyway.

Her car did not stand a chance as the high powered vehicle plowed into her door, the last thing petunia saw as she looked into the impacting car was the deranged face of her ex husband smiling as the fat bastard was thrown though the windscreen.

Her broken body slumped forward onto the steering wheel as her internal organs collapsed and failed one by one.

She left the mortal plain with one son beside her leaving two children orphaned behind, two beautiful children who she would never see grow up.

(pagebreak)

He had been waiting all day for his ex wife to appear and there she was sat in stationary traffic directly in front of him.

Jamming his keys into the ignition the car roared to life, flooring the accelerator vermon slammed the car into second gear.

Speeding out of his hiding place the fat man somehow managed to drive at high speed plowing into the drivers side a sickening crunch could be heard as metal crumpled and compacted.

Screams of terrified londoners echoed around the horrific scene before them, a few manged to overcome their shock and rushed towards the reckage desperately trying to pry the occupants of the cars to safety. One strong muggle braved the flames to pry a young boy from his seat, carefully lifting the child into his arms as he gently moved the boy towards the sounds of sirens.

Looking downwards green eyes meet his hero's eyes before paramedics surrounded them.

The boy had survived the incident with minor injuries, but the physical damage was yet to be discovered.

—-

Five minutes earlier

Harry twisted in his seat as he tried to get comfortable to his right side, the pain in his body was thankfully managerable. But it made him generally uncomfortable it was going to be a long ride.

While dudley chattered away to their mother about his school year, harry closed his eyes hoping to catch up with some welcome sleep.

In his dreams his first and second year at hogwarts flashed before his eyes, the hardships he had to overcome just to make it thought them was simply unbelievable. Maybe for his third year he would take up Igors offer and study away from the madness that was hogwarts.

As His mind finally relaxed he felt his body go limp as the tiredness of the past years events caught up him. His dream had become a nightmare from a distance he could hear dudley screaming in terror but they suddenly stopped.

The silence was replaced by more Screams of multiple people.

In his weakened state he struggled to open his heavy eyes in time to see a smarty dressed business man carry him, towards a set of flashing lights.

A mass of yellow and green surround him as an white owl took flight above him a smooth voice whispered into his head as he closed his eyes in order to allow his body to heal.

Vernon Dursley was later found in the clean up in the middle of the junction dead. He had been thrown clear of of the crash into oncoming traffic, the fat drunk had been hit by a coach full of tourist.

He had bled out when a large chunk of metal impaled into his chest, from post mortem result showed the man had taken awhile to die.

In the mist of the chaos nobody noticed a bonding man watching from the pavement with glee ingraved on his face at the scene in-front.

**OK guys second year is officially over, I m currently penning third, fourth years so it's a good month before the new chapter is up. **

**Again thanks guys for your patience. I am hoping 2015 will be a better year for me.**


End file.
